


It's Just A Mutual Understanding

by littledinoooo



Series: Love Within An Arrangment [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha John, Alpha Lucifer, Alpha Sam, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Beta Chuck, Beta Jo, F/F, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Omega Adam, Omega Castiel, Omega Michael, Postpartum Depression, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 69,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledinoooo/pseuds/littledinoooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after losing his first mate to the Spanish influenza, Dean has no plans for another engagement, but when an arrangement is forced onto both him and his younger brother Sam  it leaves him no choice but to at least try. having no further intentions of falling in love Dean is dumbfounded by the feelings that grown deeper for a carefree omega with dark hair and green eyes but Dean isn't the only one with eyes set on Michael and his proposal strikes a quarrel with his younger brother, after losing the fight for Michael he is stuck with a too fragile omega named Castiel who has no intentions of becoming engaged with him or anyone in his family for that matter. but after being forced to marry the unwanted arrangement starts to feel more like a blessing than a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting For The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys meet their betrothed

“you boys better be on your best behavior” John joked but both Sam and Dean knew it was more of a warning to not screw up or there would be consequences.

  
Both boys nodded as John lightly tugged at their new tailored suits, trying to get then ready for their guests. John had arranged for the boys to meet someone special, now that Sam was coming of age and Dean’s fist mate had died of influenza they needed to pair up with an omega or better yet a female beta of name to breed and produce offspring. John didn’t much like omegas especially not for his children, both alphas of name, but he had made a deal with Chuck who in John’s mind had more children than he could care for. The man wasn’t rich but he had land to the name he had- with a lot of hard work- made for himself and his numerous family.

  
“of course papa” Sam said, a small smile decorated his young and gentle features; John straightened his son’s bowtie and tried gelling his son’s hair back and out of sight. Sam leaned in cautiously making sure Dean was out of hearing range “papa are you sure Dean is ready? He just lost Ruby”

  
“Sam there are things we all must get over” John tried to explain

  
“like mom, papa I’m sorry but Dean is heartbroken-”

  
“I can hear you know” Dean cut in, his face serious and unamused “Sam I assure you I am fine” He said doubt clearly noticeable in his tone, he cleared his throat and had to break eye contact to swallow his feelings.

  
“see he is fine and even if he wasn’t, I made a deal” John pressed.

  
“chuck is a man of god, a good man, I’m pretty sure he would understand-” Sam tried to fight for the cause.

  
“this is not up for discussion, Sam, you and your brother will marry one of Chuck’s many children do you understand? Besides his family needs our money and we need his lands for future crops”

  
“we have enough land” Sam protested.

  
John lifted his hand ready to smack the boy across the face, but stopped at the sound of someone knocking on the door “someone get the door!” John yelled at the many servants in the big house “behave, boy” John directed towards his seventeen year old rebel who fought against his every wish. The door was opened by a thin maid whose blond hair was tightly arranged in a bun, her tattered dress was covered in filth and she wore a brown apron around her waist “you, girl, get back to the kitchen” the girl, startled, looked up and nodded in a hurry before scurrying away.

  
“father her name is Joanna” dean corrected “she has been here all her life” Dean whispered into john’s ear.

  
“Dean I don’t care” John whispered back, ushering his sons forward to greet the guests “hello ,Chuck, and who are these? Your sons?”

  
“yeah this is Michael and Castiel, oh and Gabriel is outside helping your men with the horses”

  
“hope the trip wasn’t exhausting” John conversed bringing them to the guest area.

  
Dean followed all the while making full eye contact with the floor; Sam on the other hand stared wide eyed at both dark haired omegas that followed their father closely as obedient omegas should.

  
“these are my sons Dean who is the oldest, and Sam”

  
“don’t forget Adam, your bastard” Sam added “but he’s not an alpha so you don’t show him off right” there was an awkward silence that filled the air. Sam proudly sat on one of the love seats next the one the Novak’s were situated on. The silence broke as an unfamiliar alpha walked into the room.

  
“that’s Gabriel” Chuck said “my son he’s the second alpha in our family”

  
“we welcome you, then” Dean said while staying on his feet. Dean looked at both omegas and was instantly in love with the older one of the two; his black hair and green eyes, which studied everyone making sure not to stand out at such an intense moment, his healthy skin and young face made Dean smile within and once he caught Dean staring he smiled and shied his face away in a discreet manner hiding his hands in the furls of his long dress.

~*~

 Michael admired the roses; his eyes filled with curiosity as he grabbed a lady bug and placed it on his palm, lightly touching its smooth shell. Dean came close toeing around Michael’s too tight dress.

“what is a young man like yourself doing holding a creature such as that?” Dean asked eyes in question.

  
“it’s a ladybug, and it tickles when it walks on your palm, here let me show you” Michael took Dean’s hand in his and placed the small orange shelled creature on Dean’s larger palm “they come in three different colors, there’s this one, there are red ones and I do believe there are yellow, could be light orange”

  
“and you like these things? These ladybugs?” Dean smiled at the funny sensation the small creature made as it traveled down his arm, he caught onto it and placed it in Michael’s palm.

  
“yes, very much” Michael smiled, then added “my brother, Castiel, he is afraid of them, but he respects them. Look I’ll show you” he said walking up to his younger brother whom sat on one of the benches where both Chuck and John sat discussing the arrangements. Michael placed the small bug on the young omega’s covered shoulder then whispered something into his ear. The young omega jumped from fright and lightly swatted the small bug off his shoulder, Castiel must’ve stepped on his dress tripping on it and falling over. Michael smiled and laughed as the blue eyed boy retreated with tears in his eyes. Chuck frowned at Michael swatting the boy away as the blue eyed boy clung to his papa’s side. Dean smiled at how carefree the older omega was, Michael reminded Dean of Ruby and her smiley joyous self before she had passed away. Dean stood standing there waiting for Michael to return to his side but right when the boy turned to acknowledge Dean, Sam came from behind him said something Dean couldn’t make out and scooped him away, giving him his arm which Michael took gladly. Dean smile faded and he stood there feeling a bit stupid.

  
“my brother is crazy isn’t he” a young alpha poked at Dean, it was Gabriel.

  
“he’s breath taking”

  
“gosh I wouldn’t put it that way” he smiled almost teasing, almost as if in disbelief “Michael knows how to handle the alphas”

  
“how come?”

  
“he keeps them on their toes, he knows how we work, how we are wired therefore he knows how to handle an alpha”

  
Dean’s face was filled with worry, he needed that omega. It was only fitting that he would marry the older omega of the two, besides he had fallen for those green eyes and childish personality, Michael was a charmer and kind to all living creatures, he was fair and beautiful and not to mention what he made Dean feel with that tiny corset marking his slim waist and those delicate hands -for a male- that would look nicely atop a huge baby Dean belly. Dean whined.

  
“trust me there is something going on between them” Gabriel assured, looking up at them as both Michael and Sam played _who has the black plague_ (Tag) and ran around chasing each other with a tender look in their eyes.  
Dean strode off in the opposite direction towards the horse stables, stomping his feet and kicking dirt as if a child had been denied a toy. He grabbed his saddle and reigns and prepped his horse, its black silky hair only infuriating him more as it reminded him of that green eyed omega. Dean grabbed his whip and straddled onto the saddle; thrusting his hips forward and kicking back lightly to signal movement, when the horse kicked back, Dean let the whip strike lightning on the horse’s rear making it bolt out of the stables.

~*~

Sam pointed at his brother “look there’s Dean” he said trying to distract Michael from the game.

  
“oh no you don’t Sammy, I know what you are trying to do, you are trying to distract me"

  
“no really there’s Dean”

  
Michael turned his head to observe the older Winchester on top of a beautiful black coated horse whose hooves sparked fire every time they touched earth from how fast the beast was running.

  
“you have it” Sam yelled tagging Michael on the shoulder smiling wild at the older boy.

  
“that’s not fair, you tricked me, you distracted me from our game” the green eyed omega panted as he tried to regain his breath.

  
“papa says you shouldn’t be running, it’s not omega-like to run around like a crazy person” a very timid Castiel approached.

  
“c’mon, Castiel, live a little” Michael huffed “how about we go for a ride on the horses” he suggested.

  
“Michael no, you are not dressed to ride on horseback” Castiel almost begged.

  
“oh hush Castiel I wasn’t asking you” Michael retorted “so?”

  
“I think Castiel is right, but we could go for a walk. There is a lake nearby we could soak our feet or just admire its beauty” Sam suggested trying to get sometime in privet without both their fathers lurking about.

  
“that sounds wonderful Sam” Michael accepted.

  
“care to join?” Sam asked Castiel while Michael placed his arm around Sam’s; the boy blushed fiercely and the older omega smiled at Sam’s bashful nature.

  
Castiel hesitated before shaking his head and letting both Sam and Michael walk away arm in arm, as if they had already decided that they would wed to each other and maybe they had but the last word would be up to their parents, and knowing his father, Castiel, would most likely be wed to Sam. It made sense they were two years apart, and although Castiel hadn’t fully grown he knew he wouldn’t be much taller than Sam, in fact he would be a lot shorter than Sam, it looked right in his head, they had differing features and that meant a lot of possibilities in offspring and the most important thing he seemed like a gentlemen, nice and smart. Castile didn’t much care who he was married to, in fact he didn’t want to marry at all; Castiel had cried his eyes out when he knew he had to be married to a stranger, what about love? He had asked his father, but Chuck had only sighed and hugged the small omega within his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it, comments would be appreciated :) and have a wonderful day/night 
> 
>  
> 
> Littledinoooo \\(^3^)/


	2. The Other Secret

 Weeks had passed, and every few days Chuck would leave both his son’s at the Winchester’s footstep, they would stay for a few day’s then they would leave again. Castiel felt like vomiting every time the carriage was on its way to the Winchester manner. Michael was a bit more bright and smiley as they got closer to their destination, always reminiscing about his great times with the Winchesters, it was always ‘ _oh Castiel they are all sooo nice you should get to know them_ ’ or ‘ _Castiel, Sam is such a sweetheart and he is so smart and kind_ ’ there was also the ‘ _Castiel, Dean is such a gentlemen, you should get to know him_ ’ It was all too much for the fifteen year old, he didn’t want to marry, why couldn’t Anna marry? There was also Balthazar. His papa had so many other children at or in brink of marriage years and they actually dreamt of being wed. Castiel didn’t care much for noblemen they all believed to be better than the rest and the Winchesters were no exception, and what about love? Wasn’t love supposed to be an ingredient in all of this? Well Michael wasn’t going to have trouble with that; both Winchesters where infatuated with him, in fact it seemed that they could only live and breathe when Michael was around. Castiel was going to be trapped in a loveless marriage, and he feared that most of all.

  
~*~

 The carriage was now in view from the window in which room the two boys where finishing their studies. Sam leaped up from his seat and threw his book aside.

  
“the carriage is here” he shouted with a smile on his face, he ran out the room in a hurry wanting to be the first one to great them.

  
“calm down, Sam, you don’t want to stumble down and fall on your rear now do you?” Dean yelled after the crazed boy. Dean sighed, he was very much unamused by the fancy both Sam and Michael had towards each other. The older alpha couldn’t help but feel jealous, territorial even and he feared the consequences.

  
Sam ran down the huge spiral stairs and out the door he went, Dean followed in a much slower pace, he walked, back straight, well defined posture. He was ready; Dean was ready to ask for Michael’s hand in marriage. He had it all planed out; after dinner, before Mr. Novak left, when they were all situated in the garden he would ask Mr. Novak for his son’s hand and hopefully no uproar would deny him that, because if Sam did interfere, Dean would have to challenge his little brother into a duel and he wouldn’t hold back.

  
~*~

  
 Sam ran out, pushing both doors open with the thrust of both hands, it looked simpler in his head because both doors looked less heavy in his head, but he managed to pull it off. The carriage stopped just in time and he approached it opening the door to be greeted by the lovely, Michael Novak. Sam took his hand and helped him out, making sure that the lace and the furls of his yellow dress wouldn’t catch on the edges of the cab. Michael wore a lovely hat that matched his dress which was decorated with a single white feather. Michael hoped off and enlaced his arm into Sam’s leaving Castiel alone with Lucifer.

  
“well it seems we have a match” Lucifer teased his younger brother “c’mon I’ll help you out” Lucifer stepped out to be greeted by Dean “well that’s one handsome devil” Lucifer whispered to Castiel. Lucifer took Castiel’s hand helping him out.

“let me help” Dean offered a little disappointed to have seen the couple walk in arm in arm. Dean took Castiel’s other hand and helped him out watching out for his dress. Dean didn’t much like Castiel’s fragile nature, he was easily frightened and was too attached to his father, he also always played by the rules and was not very exciting, but Dean hadn’t taken the time to get to know the small Castiel he was too preoccupied on getting Michael’s attention, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to be a gentlemen and help him out of the carriage “where is Mr. Novak?” Dean asked noting that he was nowhere in sight.

  
“Papa will be here soon” Castiel responded, retreating his hand as if Dean’s touch had burned.

  
Lucifer smiled in amusement “he had something to take care of, but he’ll be here for tea”

  
Dean sighed content to hear that “where is Gabriel?”

  
“he couldn’t accompany this time, father found a match, and he is to be wed” Lucifer answered walking Castiel inside “could you help with the bags?”

  
“of course” Dean started towards the back. Lucifer came to his aid as quickly as he had left Castiel at the entrance, helping Dean with the luggage. Soon the driver came to the rescue helping both men to carry the biggest piece and carefully set it down in the guest’s room.

Once there Dean found it odd by the way Lucifer had taken Gabriel's place as his younger brothers chaperone and Dean was no man to leave a suspicion hanging. Dean approached the older alpha with caution.

  
“I feel that your father brought you here for a hidden arrangement” Dean pressed once he had Lucifer alone.

  
“now why would you think that?” the older alpha asked amused.

  
“your father knows of Adam, my father’s bastard, why waste the cake?”

  
“you are not as stupid as I thought you to be”

  
“what made you think I was stupid? you don’t even know me”

  
“the way Michael talks about you, Cassie doesn’t say much about his stay, but Michael doesn’t shut up about how bland you and your brother are. Don’t get me wrong, he doesn’t say it in those words but a guy gets the idea” Lucifer smiled “and yes I do tend to take the young omega bastard as my bride, Gabriel is too nice to accept an arrangement like this, but your father is greedy and my father wants all his children happy and wed, and I’d be happy to have an omega as my bride”

  
“I won’t let you touch Adam” Dean snapped.

  
“ _YOU_ … won’t LET… _ME_ touch Adam, like I need your permission… besides he already accepted, no need for your permission when someone has already consented to the proposal” Lucifer said in a matter of fact tone. He grinned then pardoned his leave, taking his younger brother’s side.

  
Dean grinded his teeth together, balling his hands into fists and puffing up his chest, _Adam was just a kid!_ _he had barely gone through his first heat!_  and it had been horrid to stay indoors with the sweet smell of adolescent omega in heat clouding their judgment, all the alphas in the house had to take their belongings and emptied the house taking a few weeks of absence. If John had been any other type of alpha he would have taken Adam’s heat into his own hands, but because of their religion incest was forbidden. Dean sighed _thank god for that_ , but now he was going to marry a perverse alpha with a tenancy for mockery, Adam was a delicate omega, fragile even.

  
Dean stormed out of the room in search of his father. He bolted into the study to find his father reading over some documents, he smacked his hand on the desk infuriated by how unsurprised his father was of his attack. Dean growled trying to inject even a speck of respect into his father, but John only drifted his attention to his pen before affirming his signature at the bottom.

  
“how dare you sell Adam for some piece of land!”

  
“calm down son, you don’t want to get into a fight you know you won’t win” John finished signing before looking up at his son with warning.

  
“he is only a child!”

  
“he is grown, Dean, he went through his first heat, and his second is vast approaching, he needs a mate by then to take care of his needs”

  
“but father-”

  
“this is not up for discussion” John remarked.

  
“everyone is now situated at the table, master” Joanna jumped in, timidly stepping into the study.

  
John sighed heavily and nodded his head, showing his hand so Dean would proceed before him “Adam will be fine, it’s _you_ who you have to worry about.... are you going to do it tonight?” John asked changing the subject. Dean nodded and led the way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, comment if you like or leave a question if anything is bugging you. Thanks for reading and have a great day/night


	3. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean proposes to Michael but the outcome is a bit different to what he expected

 Dinner had consisted of an Italian cuisine, Dean didn’t quite like Italian food but both his younger siblings did and Michael seemed to like it so he made no fuss on eating the noodles. It was hard to eat though, his nerves filled his stomach making him feel full and unable to consume the food. Butterflies seemed to be birthing within him, he could feel the flutter of wings within his stomach all the way up his chest and in his heart, his hands shook a bit and he swallowed too often feeling his mouth dry. When everyone passed to the garden he was the last to leave the dining area, he was trying to calm his nerves and he made sure he had the ring on him. Before he proceeded to follow he took one last lung full of air and exhaled through his mouth slowly, he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand then walked towards the garden.

  
As he made his way to the garden Dean fiddled with the small box he had hidden in his pocket, he was mentally preparing himself for the step he was about to take. He looked over at the gathering and when he saw Michael he knew it was worth it.

  
“nice of you to join us, Dean, I thought you would go back to your studies?” Chuck greeted.

  
“no not today” Dean smiled “I actually have something to ask you sir” Dean took a deep breath while fiddling with the box.

  
“I hope it’s not something too bad, you look scared”

  
Dean’s hands began to shake, he felt scared but he shook his head. Dean took the box from his pocket and got on one knee “I would like to ask for Michael’s hand in marriage”

  
The crowd became silent, but Chuck smiled “well, son if you in-”

  
“what the hell man!” Sam interrupted, grabbing Dean and pulling him up by the hem of his tux.

  
Dean lost his hand on the box and it flew out of his grip. Dean scrambled to his feet as he was being pushed back by his little brother “calm it Sam, what’s gotten into you?”

  
“I want to marry Michael, I was going to ask” he pushed Dean back again.

  
“don’t push me, Sam!” Dean warned, but Sam didn’t listen he gave Dean a forceful shove and Dean reacted, punching Sam across the face. Dean heard something snap and blood flew from Sam’s open wound.

  
Sam snarled and bared his teeth at the older alpha, soon both brothers where on the ground fighting for dominance. Sam pushed Dean to the floor giving him a few good ones on the face but one wrong move and Dean pushed himself on top of Sam continuing the harm on Sam’s face as the younger alpha tried to push Dean off of him. Sam kicked at Dean and managed to push him off. Everyone had moved from their spots on the garden benches and where huddled behind the glass table. Dean landed on his bottom but was swift on moving back to his feet. Sam hurled himself at Dean and they both fell on the table shattering the glass, shards of glass flew everywhere and a scream could be heard, but both boys where to involve in their quarrel to care much for the unknown screech. Dean flipped from under Sam twirling on his sides and when he was finally out from under the remains of what used to be the garden table he grabbed his brother from the remains and threw him across the garden. Sam landed on a bush of roses; his yelps of pain wouldn’t stop the frenzy of a fight for dominance over a mate. Sam grabbed something and ran towards Dean swinging the long weapon but with the heat of the moment he didn’t see a small dent in the ground that caused him to lose his footing. The blow which was meant for Dean was now on its way towards Castiel, Dean reacted and shield him from the blow as it knocked him unconscious.

  
When Dean finally came to his senses he was lying in his room wrapped in bandages and a sweet smell filled the air. Dean looked around and startled when he saw Castiel at his bedside, that’s when he knew, he knew he had lost.

  
“you’re awake?”

  
Dean rolled his eyes and settled back on the bed “I guess we are stuck together”

  
“they will be wed in the morning" Castiel assured "I wanted to thank you-” he started.

  
“for what? Losing? Now you will have a loser for a husband” Dean was furious.

  
Castiel felt his heart ache, he knew he was unwanted but he didn’t understand why. Castiel felt like crying, why was he so unwanted? was something wrong with him? was he not a good omega? Dean had defended him today, why all of a sudden was he being mean? Did he really dislike Castiel that much?

Castile looked away trying to hide how heavy his eyes where from tears that where on brink of falling over. Castiel stayed quiet from fear of his voice cracking, his breathing sharpened and Dean turned to look at him, his face changed from a brooding Jo and worry filled him.

  
“I’m sorry, I was being- I’m just mad is all, don’t cry” Dean instincts overtook him as those crystal clear spheres of salty water ran down Castiel’s face from the heavy weight of Castiel’s own insecurities. Dean flinched as he sat up and reached for Castiel’s face. The young omega startled, backing away from Dean’s hands. Dean stopped his approach and just rubbed his hand on the younger man’s arm “it seems you don’t trust me very much”

  
“I’m sorry” Castiel continued his light sobbing. Dean felt hopeless he wanted to relive the boy’s pain, but the boy didn’t want him near, as far as Dean could tell Castiel hated the fact that he was stuck with a flawed alpha.

  
“yeah I’m sorry too, it’s sad that you had to witness such a dull fight-”

  
“no..” Castiel shook his head, he was sorry for being the cause for his lost, if it hadn’t been for Castiel, Dean would have countered the attack and won.

  
Dean caught sight of something red on Castiel’s cheek. He followed it with his eyes as Castiel shook his head. Dean captured Castiel’s face in his hands and turned it on the side of where the red interfered.

  
“you are hurt” Dean got closer, making the small omega freeze. Castiel pushed himself away “hey, we will be wed soon, the least you could do is trust that I will not cause you harm” Castiel pushed Dean off of him.

  
“I don’t need your help, and I don’t want to marry _you_! Or anyone in your stupid family for that matter!”

  
“well you are not the only one being forced anymore, _I_ was willing to marry _Michael_ , but _you_ got in the way!” Dean shouted at the top of his lungs, as he stood to make a point.

  
“what is going on in here?!” Chuck busted through the door as his younger son was bawling his eyes out. Dean felt a sting of sympathy as the young omega hid behind his father.

  
“Dean what the hell is going on?!” John yelled. Dean stood there dumbstruck with a pinch of furry in his stance.

  
“Castiel cannot stay in this house, I will find another match for him-” Chuck gently tugged the young boy with him as he exited the room.

  
“Chuck, what do you mean?” John tried to fix “Dean, he’s just injured he doesn’t know what he is doing”

  
“he scared my boy, Castiel can barely stand!- Lucifer take your brother to his room and try to calm him down”

  
“yes father”

  
“Chuck please pardon my son…..” the words of John where lost as they went further down the hall. Dean slammed the door glad to be rid of such an unwanted arrangement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the kudos and I enjoy the comments, it's fun to interact with the reader. Here's another chapter of this story and hope you like :) have a wonderful day/night


	4. The Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets with Joanna at the stables and that creates a misunderstanding with Castiel

“you will apologize! And you will marry Castiel or so help me god, I’ll make you regret it” John pressed, and without having to ask twice Dean affirmed with his head.

  
“yes, father. I will do as you say” Dean was ashamed of what he had done, the omega had no fault for his lost; even though Castiel had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Although if it hadn’t been for Sam’s unawareness and young dismay he wouldn’t have lost sight of his footing and maybe now _Dean_ would be the one Michael would be wed to and Sam would have been the loser. It seemed Dean saw the young omega as a losers prize, you know the one people give the losing team so they don’t feel bad about being a total flaw.

  
“Good” John said “now you will be married in a week’s time”

  
“a week? Shouldn’t we just get it done with?”

  
“well it seems you are not the only one having trouble accepting his engagement” John was frustrated, Dean could tell.

  
“well at least we agree on something-”

  
“you repeat that!-”

  
“fine! I won’t say a word” Dean exclaimed in exhaust, changing the subject he turned to his father “so? Sam will marry today?” John nodded a bit more content.

  
“yeah, they look quite happy together… too bad it didn’t work out with you” John teased.

  
“thank you father, for your kind words. Now, if you will let me have some time to prepare myself, I will be docile, I promise” Dean smirked, unamused at his father’s harsh words.

  
“you know, _you_ are a walking contradiction, you say you hate those fragile omegas who can’t seem to be alive without a partner, but yet those are the things you love most about your bastard brother” John gave a reassuring tug at the back of Dean’s neck, placing a small kiss at the boys temple as Dean tried to fight away “you make me proud son” with that John took his leave.

  
“how?” Dean asked to his reflection in the long mirror that was backed against a dresser in his bright room. Dean fixed hid bowtie and unwrinkled the stress marks on his suit. He played with his hair deciding to brush it to the side instead of his usual up due. He breathed in deep and exhaled loudly then put a smile to his lips and made his way to congratulate the couple to be.

  
~*~

  
“Sam” Dean yelled trying to get his younger brother’s attention “congratulations, little Sammy, you’re going to get married”

  
Sam was surrounded by friends and relatives that brought gifts and casseroles within fancy silver pots, decorated with colorful stones and carved flowers, while the bride was in a separate room getting ready by his family waiting for the groom and guests to head out to the church. It was all very surreal to the young alpha. He had only seen it happen to others to be wed and when Dean had gotten married with Ruby, and now he was the one being praised for his victory in finding a bride; although they had left out the part of how he had fought for Michael and shamelessly won because his brother had stepped in to save Castiel from his blow, that would have been embarrassing.

  
John had completely let that part hide in the memory of all who had been there to see it, and although Sam had won unfairly, he had won and that was the end of the story, no rematches because rematches implied there had been one before and the match before had been too disconcerting to even talk about.

  
“thanks, Dean” Sam accepted Dean’s embrace and firm pats on the back as a sign of forgiveness, he shouldn’t have stepped in like he did, Dean would have never stepped in if Sam had proposed first, Dean was a man of honor and not a childish little brat who always had to speak when no one had involved him in a discussion.

  
“are you ready to head over?” Dean asked with a handsome smile on his freshly shaved face. Sam wondered how Dean could act so untouched by the pain he must be feeling. Dean had been cold with him yesterday, after the incident with Castiel, Sam wondered into Dean’s room where he lay all scratched up and raw, Dean had almost bolted towards him. Dean had been ready to pounce and continue the fight, he had him in a death lock teeth bare and on their way to Sam’s throat, if it hadn’t been for Adam who jumped in and pulled Dean back into his senses, Sam would probably not be breathing at this precise moment.

  
“uhm, yeah but I don’t know what to do, I’m sort of lost here” Sam smiled, a quiver of fear to the unknown shook through him, yet he stayed as calm and composed as he could.

  
“well first thing’s first, you have to get to the chapel” Dean turned and directed his attention to the gusts “so why don’t we head over to the chapel, to end this blasted charade” Dean smiled and although the crowd laughed in amusement to the light joke Sam knew too well that Dean meant it, he wanted this over and done with.

  
“Dean-”

  
“Sammy, lighten up it was only a joke, but honestly you have to get there before your wife does. I will call for the carriage” Dean left Sam’s side and slipped out through the doors.

  
~*~

  
“it’s so sad, master Dean won’t get to wed Michael, and he was so excited about the proposal, he practiced on me for hours the day before” Joanna said both hands cupping her face smearing flour as she rested her elbows on the kitchen table.

  
“ _ooh_ you naughty girl, how’d he practice with you?” Charlie teased.

  
Ellen raised her eyebrow at the girl then spoke to her daughter “oh Joanna, get your head out of the clouds and finish icing the cake”

  
“why does it matter, we have a while before the party starts” Joanna commented, dusting off her face.

  
“it _is_ quite sad, but I’m routing for a little Castiel/Dean action” Charlie joked as she kneaded a piece of dough that will later become part of a pie.

  
“but he doesn’t love him” Joanna continued.

  
“Joanna, he _just_ met Michael, he only _likes_ him because he is a gorgeous omega, but if Dean really got to know his betrothed, I mean _really_ got to know him, he’d think otherwise”

  
“Charlie’s right, besides we don’t need to be getting involved in our masters business”

  
“thank you Ellen” Charlie smiled making Ellen frown.

  
“it’s Mrs. Singer to you honey” both Joanna and Charlie looked at each other ready to burst out in laughter “now get to your job Joanna” Ellen warned.

  
“how’re you girls doing?” a very amused Bobby walked into the kitchen from the employees entrance, which was also a shortcut to the stables. Bobby planted a tender kiss on his wife’s forehead before grabbing some carrots.

  
“we were just talking about poor master Dean, papa” Joanna began.

  
“but now we’re working, aren’t we Jo” Ellen cut in.

  
“seems like there’s a lot of stress all over this house today” Bobby noted, grabbing a drink from one of the clay cups that sat next to the stove.

“why’d you say that, honey?” Ellen asked worried by the look on her husband’s face.

  
“nothing, just observing… need to get these to the horses”

  
“are they leaving already?” Joanna jumped “Dean promised he would take me”

  
“don’t get your hopes up Joanna, he’s betrothed”

  
“oh, mama, we’re just friends” Jo undid her apron ran out the kitchen towards the stables.

  
~*~

  
Dean had made everyone follow Sam to the chapel, his father would tell Sam what to do when they got there so he wasn’t worried, after waving them off he headed to the stables where he met his darling, Joanna.

  
“hello”

  
“Dean, I thought you had lied about taking me with you” Jo sighed feeling a little more at ease.

  
“you are my best friend, Joanna, of course I was going to take you, but I did have to wait for all the guests to leave and of course my father” Dean reassured taking both her hands and kissing them as he smiled tenderly “now, I paid for a artist to come and help you prepare”

  
“thanks Dean” the girl draped her arms over his shoulders, hugging him tight. She released and began towards the front door.

  
Dean smiled, looking back at the stables and unintentionally up at the guests bedroom window, there he saw his betrothed freeze when their eyes caught, Dean smiled at the omega and Castiel’s face saddened. Dean didn’t know what to make of it so he ignored it and followed the perky beta into the house.

  
~*~

  
 Dean sat on a bench in the hallway outside his room waiting for both Joanna and Michael to get ready. The door to his room opened and out came a beautiful blond, her hair was braided on one side, the tight braid connected to a high bun as it wrapped around, her bangs nicely adorned to one side. On her neck a small single pearled necklace on a fine gold chain, two pearls decorated her earlobes and her lips were a bright red. Her dress was a dull beige, with small roses colored in pastel pink, green stems on some, some were buds and others grown roses. The furls and lace shined with distinct patterns; her waist a tiny dream.

  
Dean smiled “you look beautiful, Jo, like a little princess”

  
“is the bride ready, he must be really touching up for Sam” Jo asked. Dean’s jaw popped and Jo jumped in a small moment of fear “I’m sorry” she whispered.

  
“it’s fine” he smiled small “it’s not your fault” Dean licked his upper canine, mouth opened to an extent “it’s my fault”

  
“but you’re a hero, Dean, you saved Castiel”

  
Dean exhaled a small humorless laugh “yeah then I yelled at the poor kid, you know what? Who cares, the least we can do is bare each other’s presence, right? We don’t have to be happily married, that’s only for stories in books, fairytales and stupid childish novels, what I need to be worried in is adopting a child”

  
“adopting? You guys aren’t gonna? you know?” Jo did a gesture with her eyebrows to get the point across “get pregnant?”

  
Dean shook his head with amusement “we have to get him used to me first, c’mon lets go get the bride and his brother” he grabbed Jo’s hand and ran down the hall.

  
“can’t you annul the marriage if there’s no copulation?” she asked while being pulled towards the guests room.

  
“that’s what I’m hoping happens” Dean declared his plan.

  
“you’re a horrible husband” she commented with a grin.

  
~*~

  
 Dean opened the door to the guest room as he panted trying to gather as much air as he could manage. He tried toning his laughter down, reserving his much childish half for only the closes of his friends. The alpha entered the room to be greeted by a tall vailed bride, as Michael turned to the noise of the door opening his long dress and painted face showed a beauty beyond compare. His lashes had been played with to seem longer than they were but his eyes were the same dark green Dean had fallen in love with, his cheeks were rosy and his lower lip was consumed by teeth and upper shimmery lip, the orangey color shined and gleamed with the light of the sun as it poured from the window. Dean could only stand there in awe, a sweet smell filled the air and Dean grew hard; dress pants becoming tight around his groin. Dean could smell the bubble of hormones as they wafted in every direction. Dean became petrified because if he could smell it he was pretty sure every other class in this room could smell it, he turned his face to Lucifer and that evaporated any hormone leaking from his body.

  
“are we ready?” Dean asked trying to keep his eyes away from the bride, who was clearly off limits.

  
“I’m ready” Michael’s sweet voice assured “you look very handsome, Dean, Castiel is very lucky”

  
“not as lucky as, Sam, and let’s not forget Lucifer who clearly has no age boundaries” Dean turned to Lucifer.

  
Michael walked up to Dean and held his hand “let us not fight today, okay?” his eyes became sad and Dean fought the urge to hold him “you are my hero… you protected my little brother and for that I am forever grateful, Castiel and all my siblings are the most important thing in my life, if it wasn’t for you…” the dolled angel smiled bright with eyes shiny from the excess moisture building up within his eyelids “… Castiel is fragile, he needs someone like you to protect him” Dean was so focused on listening to Michael’s sweet voice he didn’t see Castiel bolting out of the room, in his haste bumping into Dean with force and walking with speed out of the room “I don’t know what’s gotten into him” Michael’s voice growing in rage “he didn’t hurt you did he?”

  
“no, it’s fine” Dean stared at Michael admiring his beauty, he sighed in contentment “well we have to get going, Sam must be waiting”

  
“yes of course, my little Sammy” Michael pressed, walking Lucifer out of the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like, nothing major happens but it will play out later in the story. Thank you all for reading and have a wonderful life :)


	5. Waiting For The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Michael get married and it's very painful for Dean.

“Hey, Dean, your betrothed keeps staring at me funny”

  
Dean looked up from closed fists, searching for the familiar figure “what are you talking about? Like he’d even know where I’m sitting”

  
“ _You_ know where _he’s_ sitting” Dean made an unamused sound and Joanna rolled her eyes “it seems you don’t know much about omegas” Joanna whispered. They spoke in hushed tones to not gear attention their way.

  
The ceremony was close to its end and Dean was itching to get up and leave, but the friendly beta kept Dean on the bench. Dean was aching, he felt like stepping up and breaking the whole wedding apart, he felt like smashing Sam’s face in the dirt, he felt like kicking, and crying.

His heart just ached so much as if a bunch of small quills had pricked into his heart and with each beat and stretch they’d dig deeper and gnaw at the once healing heart. Dean was waiting until the right moment to take his leave and when the key words came, he grabbed Joanna and walked out.

  
“They were about to accept each other, weren’t they?” Joana asked as Dean led her to where he had tied his horse.

  
She could see the devastation and desperation his body exhaled. He was ready to fall to his knees, to grabble and cry, and this pained her. Dean had been her best friend since she could remember, he had always been kind and caring towards her and her family.

  
“We will wait for everyone to come out” he avoided the question as he thrashed around with mixed rage and sadness.

  
When everyone exited cheering and the bells of the chapel chimed, Dean waited outside. He had to see Michael, he just had to but the first person he saw was John. John came walking in a rush and Dean looked surprised when John grabbed him by his arm and tugged him close.

  
“Who the hell is _this_?” he pointed at Joanna with a push of his chin in her direction.

  
“She’s my friend” Dean pulled his arm from his father’s grip, causing John to growl.

  
“Do you know what they’re saying about you? Castiel is being talked about because you decided to bring a little _friend_ at your side instead of your betrothed”

  
“Let them talk, I haven’t done anything wrong” Dean said while turning around to help Joanna on the horse, John tugged Joanna away from Dean trying to make a point.

  
“You will ride home with Castiel, she will ride home with us” John pulled Joanna towards their carriage harshly as Dean followed trying to free her from John’s iron grip.

  
“Father!” Dean exclaimed, enraged by his man's actions.

  
“Dean, it’s all right” Joanna pleaded hoping Dean would let things go. Dean resisted the temptation to go after her and decided to go look for Castiel. Dean found Castiel hiding behind a redheaded omega, the superior omega ushered Castiel forward so he could greet his betrothed.

  
Dean smiled gingerly excusing himself for privacy “Cas, I will take you home” Dean offered his hand, the omega only stared at it a bit cautious of the situation.

  
“Go on take it, Castiel” the woman smiled at Castiel nudging the young omega forward.

  
“On a horse? Like bareback?” Castiel asked nervously swallowing saliva.

  
“It has a saddle” Dean reassured.

  
“But I’m not dressed for riding” Dean took back his hand and sighed. What a nuisance.

  
“Castiel, you have to give it a chance” the older omega took hold of Castiel’s small hand and kissed it; the omega turned to Dean apologetically and said “I’m sorry he’s not very trusting”

  
“it’s fine” Dean reassured turning around to leave; he was trying to figure out whether his father would believe Castiel had turned down the offer, which in Dean’s mind was totally believable; the kid had no sense for adventure, he was dull, a goody-goody with limited passes at freedom it was totally believable.

  
Castiel’s shy voice called after him “fine I’ll go” Castiel swallowed again and quickly looked down, eyes immediately darting up to see Dean’s extended hand and he took it.

  
“then let’s go” Dean led them towards his black stallion with his hand leading the way.

  
Dean guided Castiel’s right hand on to the saddle, the horse was a bit too tall so the smaller omega had to stand on his tip toes “hold on here, and don’t let go” Dean instructed watching Castiel nod. Castiel shook feeling a bit nervous by how close the alpha was “okay now put this leg…” Dean guided Cas’s right leg up and place it on the stirrup “…here, and you are going to lift up and toss this leg to the other side, okay?” Dean tapped Castiel’s left leg to show the omega which leg he was referring to. Dean didn’t want the kid falling and getting hurt on his watch, so he was instructing with as much care as he could manage.

Castiel nodded a bit too quickly trying to reassure the alpha he understood.

Dean caught a familiar sweet smell coming from Castiel, that sweet aroma from earlier. Dean had assumed it was coming from Michael so he didn’t think much of it. He had first inhaled it after his fight with Sam, when Castiel had been at his bedside, but he had just shrugged it off as a figment of his imagination, when all this time it had been Castiel’s scent.

  
Dean pulled back immediately trying to decipher what this all meant. Castiel hadn’t seemed to notice his sudden distance, the young omega was too involved trying to pull himself up on that beast Dean called a horse. Dean noticed him struggling and came up behind him, cupping Cas’s small waist and lifting him up on the saddle. Castiel flinched at the touch but soon relaxed letting Dean continue his support. Once he was finally on top Castiel rearranged his long floral print dress and tried pulling further up on the saddle to leave space for Dean to sit.

Dean placed a hand on the horn, placed his foot on the stirrup and climbed on top behind the omega, pulling Castiel back to situate him properly.

  
“Thank you” Castiel expressed but was hushed as soon as Dean’s hands found his waist.

Dean pulled himself forward trying to place his bottom on a comfortable position to where the back housing of the saddle wouldn’t dig into his skin.

  
“You take it from here” Dean smiled while placing the reins in Castiel’s hands.

  
Castile started to panic, the boy had never learned to ride from assumption that he would never need to know. Castiel was always being babied, so now when he was being called to ride he had no idea how “I don’t know how” Castiel confessed a bit scared of the reaction he might get from the alpha.

  
“So you don’t know how to ride a horse? Is that why you are never dressed for riding? To get yourself from doing it?” Dean was amused “I’ll show you, here take the reins, make sure not to pull on them too hard I don’t like horse play on my baby” Dean signaled the horse to move and off they went but in a more steady pace.

  
~*~

  
 The party had seemed fun from the guest’s perspective, but it had been hard to stay there for more than twenty minutes for Dean. Dean couldn’t help the jealousy that overtook him when Sam would hold or kiss Michael. Memories of his wedding with Ruby overloaded his mind by how happy the couple seemed.

Ruby had been the most beautiful bride a man or woman would ever set eyes on. Her dark hair, and warm brown eyes; Ruby was always smiling and laughing, the day she had died Dean couldn’t believe it. She had been in bed for months waiting for her death and it had been hard to see her that way. Her skin had lost its color and her breathing was shallow, her pulse weakening by the second.

Dean pardoned himself when the sentiment hit home and he bolted up the stairs to his bedroom, not caring if anyone had noticed.

  
Dean entered his room breaking decorations and tossing cushions and furniture aside. He smacked things about harshly, all the commotion and inner turmoil had all been too much for his broken heart to handle.

That night Dean fell asleep in the rubble of what used to be his bedroom, while Michael and Sam rode off to their honey moon.

  
~*~

  
 It was Sunday morning and everyone had left for morning mass, except for Dean who had stayed up filling out documents and looking over the applicants who needed a job and like any big land owner workers were always needed. Joanna had found Dean with his head down on a pile of papers, papers plastered to his face from laying on them for too long. She quickly made a cup of coffee and brought it to him in the study.

  
“Are you ready to get married?” she asked when she found he was starting to wake and the papers stayed stuck to his forehead.

  
“I’m not getting married yet” Dean mumbled pulling the paper off his forehead, and resting his head within the compounds of his arms as they cushioned the hard table.

  
“Did you fall asleep during work again?” Joanna smiled setting the clay cup in front of Dean. Dean mumbled something incoherent “I’ll take that as a, _well yes, Joanna, I did_ ” she made a deep voice as she imitated his words.

  
“I would never say that”

  
Joanna brought a chair over and sat herself next to him “Aha, so when’s the wedding, master?”

  
“Don’t call me that” he lifted his head and looked at her with a slight frown on his face “I get married on Wednesday”

  
“doesn't everyone get married on Wednesday” she recollected.

  
“Oh, Joanna, why do you think we call it WEDnesDAY?” he lifted a brow.

  
“I didn’t go to school, I don’t know how _wensday_ is spelled” Dean took a sip from his coffee and relaxed in his chair “besides it’s only Saturday”

  
“Today is Sunday” Dean corrected.

  
“Oh yeah, they’re all at church” Joanna smiled “you look so tense, you want me to give you a backrub?” she wiggled her fingers as she showed her hands and stood from her seat.

  
“That would be much appreciated, thank you” Dean sat back and let her do her ministrations. He was starting to doze off when something shattered and spilled at the entrance, both Dean and Joanna startled, eyes darting towards the door.

  
Castiel stood there frozen in disbelief; he quickly doubled over to pick up the broken pieces of a cup that had been filled with coffee. Castiel had intended on it being for Dean, but when he turned to see within the door his shock paralyzed him.

He couldn’t believe how little decency Dean had, how could he? He walked all over the place with his mistress, dangling her in front of Castiel’s face as if he wasn’t important. Insane is what it was, and Dean hadn’t seemed the type to have a… mistress, but there she was. She was with him at the stables, and when Dean had found him looking, he smiled as if laughing at the young omega showing her off at his face. Let’s not forget how gorgeous she looked when they entered together- all laughter containing and bubbly- into Michael’s room, and then at the ceremony Dean had sat next to _her_ instead of Castiel.

  
Castiel tried picking up the pieces as fast he could, but to no avail. Dean was at his side immediately, acting all innocent.

Dean tried taking the pieces from Castiel’s hand, but the boy only squished the pieces into his palm with a tighter grip.

  
“Be careful, you will hurt your hand” Dean warned.

  
“I am fine” Castiel snickered, wincing at a sharp pain that caused him to throw the shards to the ground, the shards had dug into his palm drawing blood from the small incisions.

  
“Let me see” Dean's voice held worry as he pulled on Cas's hand trying to get a better look at the wound.

  
“Stop, I am fine!” Castiel closed his hand into a fist, blood leaked through the bottom from the pressure he was putting on his hand.

  
“Joanna will you please get this cleaned up?” Dean stood, bringing Castiel up with him, although he did put up a fight, Dean was much stronger than any fifteen year old.

  
“Yes of course master”

  
~*~

  
 Moving from the study to the kitchen- where they had all the supplies for things like this- Dean could finally get his hands on Castiel’s. Dean disinfected the wound using the juice from a lime he had found in the fruit basket.

He had washed it and cut it in half to then squeeze the juice on Castiel’s hand, the boy had teared up a bit, but it was surprising to Dean to see him handle himself so well.

  
Dean spoke, making conversation would end the awkward atmosphere that always surrounded them “What’s gotten into you? You were fine a few days ago, and now you are even skipping mass, that’s not like you” Dean said as he patched up Castiel’s wound.

  
“You do not know me” Castiel interjected.

  
“that may be true, but at least I do know that mass is very important to you, you do not just stay behind, in fact you are the first one to wake on Sunday’s” Dean tried wrapping the small hand with bandages but pulled a bit too tight causing a whimper from the young omega, Dean’s eyes quickly shot up “I’m sorry”

  
“I don’t want to marry you” Castiel began, tears already forming in his eyes.

  
Dean sighed exhausted from hearing that all week, it was always the same with him, the boy repeated the same thing over and over it was starting to anger him. Dean rubbed his temples then continued his aid, finishing Castiel’s hand “I don’t know what to say, I’m sorry, I guess, but we will be married in a few days, and I don’t have a ring to give you, because I lost the first one”

  
“You were going to give me Michael’s ring?” he asked disillusioned at the thought. Castiel also wanted to mention that _girl_ , the one who had been in the study with him, but Castiel knew his place and omegas never doused their noses in an alpha’s business.

  
“Yeah it sounds horrible, but it’s the only one I had” Dean knew he sounded harsh but he didn’t know how to explain his situation, the ring had been the one his father had given to his mother when they had gotten engaged, but now it was lost and it seemed John could care less about it being misplaced “it was my mother’s, then Ruby’s… it was going to be Michael’s but you know what happened"

  
“It seems that such a special ring should not belong to me anyways” Castiel choked trying to control his emotions.

  
“It sure seems that way, does it not?” Castiel sniffled and Dean regretted saying anything at all “I’m sorry, I have been everything but gentle with you” Dean looked around trying to find a piece of fabric he could use, when he couldn’t he grabbed a piece of his suit and tore it.

  
“What are you doing?!” Castiel asked alarmed.

  
“Do not be frightened, I said I would not harm you” he repeated.

  
“Physically you mean?” Castiel cleared, pushing Dean away and exiting the room. Dean threw the rag to the floor and tried calming down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it for you guys, comment if you liked or ask questions and have a wonderful day/night


	6. Disaster Before The wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is slapped into reality by Joanna

 Dean had looked everywhere, but the blasted ring was nowhere in sight, nowhere to be found and Dean had had enough, it was just a stupid ring, how could that symbolize anything? It was just a stupid circle with a small golden rose on top.

  
It was the day before the wedding and unlike Sam’s there would be no friends and family to accompany. It would only be him and a teary omega who had avoided him for the past few days and whenever Dean would pass by his room the kid would be crying inconsolably, it was getting so bad Dean thought of crying himself.

  
Dean sat in a pile of hay with a piece of golden twine sticking out of his mouth.

  
“So?” Joanna asked as she entered the stables.

“Hm?”

“The Mr. doesn’t seem to want my help, I think he must’ve gathered the wrong idea about us”

“What is to gather? We are friends” Dean pulled the twine out from his mouth and threw it aside.

“Oh, Dean, you are hopeless” she sat beside him and nudged him with her shoulder “so did you find it?”

“No, I’ve looked everywhere… it’s nowhere to be found” his tone was drowsy and a bit down, he had looked for it everywhere, every square inch of the fighting arena, every other inch of the property. He was exhausted.

“Why don’t you make him one out of thread?”

“You don’t think I tried, he bolted before I could even start on it. He is a greedy little bitch”

“ _Dean_! Maybe he misunderstood what you were doing” she pushed.

Dean got up “maybe”

Joanna filled with rage, without thinking she slapped him across the face “give him a chance! All you ever do is make the poor kid cry! He’s not mature enough yet, he doesn’t have your mindset! He’s scared! And he’s alone! Have some compassion!” the whole barn smelled of fury and the horses began to complain. She tried calming and without looking back she left to continue her chores.

Dean had to blink a couple times to recollect and understand the bits and pieces of what had happened. He shook his head and awkwardly dusted his trousers.

Dean walked into the shed and gathered some cowhide that had been made into thread; the pretty brown seemed rustic and smelled nice of leather. Dean looped it around his smallest finger and knotted it up on top, maybe not gold, but still a ring. Joanna was right, he had been an ass and he couldn’t believe what he had called Castiel. Castiel was not a… he couldn't even repeat the word he had used, what he had called him Castiel was horrid and he couldn't forgive himself for that. Dean left the shed and made his way up to Castiel’s room.

  
~*~

  
 Dean knocked gently at the door. He could hear the sobs coming from within the locked room. There was a slight hesitation from within, some shuffling and finally the sound of someone at the door.

“W-who is-s it?” the voice broke as sentiment filled its void.

“Castiel, Cas, it is me, Dean” the door unlocked and it opened slowly. Dean saw Castiel’s red, puffy eyes. His nose was raw from blowing it on a handkerchief “can I come in?”

“No!... they just b-brought the dress, and you m-must not s-see it” Castiel’s nose was stuffed it could be heard in his voice, Dean tugged out his handkerchief out from his pocket and handed it to the omega.

“Well, will you come out then?” Dean asked. Castiel sniffed at the handkerchief and nodded his head. He squeezed out from the small opening looking down at the ground “I got you something” Dean dug in his pocket and took out the ring. Castiel’s eyes drifted up to the ring, and his eyes became watery again “you do not like it?” Castiel shook his head. Dean felt his heart squeeze violently in his chest “oh, well I could buy you one instead”

  
“No, that's n-not what I meant, I just… thank you” Castiel wanted to take it but was too scared to push his boundaries. He was awkwardly trying to put out his hand so Dean could place it in his palm, but Dean took his left hand and placed the oddly shaped ring on his marriage finger, the ring was a bit lose and Dean laughed.

“It is too big for your thin fingers” Dean smiled, staring at the way Castiel eyes filled with fondness over the piece of leather that surrounded his finger “I don’t want you to cry anymore, okay?” Castiel nodded and smiled up at Dean with a bit of desperation in his eyes. Castiel turned the nob on his door and ushered back inside “wait, don’t you want to come out and take a breath?”

“no, I’m fine, my brother, Lucifer, i-is going to accompany me” Castiel closed the door leaving Dean outside staring a bit in surprise.

“oh-okay” Dean backed away giving Castiel his space.

  
 After that Dean spent the whole day herding the cattle into a further off property by horse, a few other men followed by horse keeping the cattle together. Dean felt nerves, those nerves again, tomorrow was the day. He was going to get married again, and the only way he could get rid of those crazy shudders within him was to work, even if he got down and dirty which was not exactly something a noble did but he couldn’t help it. Dean couldn’t help feeling this sense of fear, so he spent the whole day helping his workers with the cattle.

When Dean got back, Lucifer was waiting for him. He sat in the living area with a glass of whisky in hand.

“so? Dean? You make my baby brother cry, you walk around with your beta right in his nose and you say I’m the low life who has no respect for young omegas”

“it’s not the same-”

“Shhh, I’m talking…” Lucifer stood “you think you are the only one who cares for their younger siblings, yeah maybe Adam is only a child, but I respect his honor, I won’t sleep around with others, I won’t prefer others, he will be my heaven and my hell”

“I’m sorry”

“Yeah, well next time don’t judge before you know anything” Lucifer walked out of the living area and walked up the stairs leaving an awed Dean. Lucifer was right, he too had to see his younger brother wed a much older alpha who he knew nothing about, although he didn’t know exactly what he had meant about _others_ \- Dean would never betray his betrothed even if he hadn't wished to marry him at first- but Lucifer was hinting at something Castiel thought of him.

  
~*~

  
 Dean woke bright and early to the sound of Ellen as she shouted and pulled him off his bed. Dean complained as his huge limbs where being pulled off the bed.

“C’mon, Dean, rise and shine, today’s the big day” she laughed as he moaned in discomfort to the bright light that shined through the windows.

“Agh, Ellen, just… five more minutes” he tried resting his head back in the pillow but Ellen pulled him out. Dean rose to his feet and walked to the large bowl of water Ellen had brought, the water bowl she always brings in. Dean washed his face and dried it with a towel.

“I brought the suit” she said coming close to Dean and squeezing his sides. Dean jumped reacting to the small tickling pain she had pressed into his sides.

“Thanks, Ellen” he smiled at her thanking her for waking him up.

“Yeah well, you better hurry,Castiel is already dressed” she took the bowl and waited for Dean to open the door.

“He’s ready?” Dean asked opening the door to help Ellen walk out.

“Yeah, he’s been up for hours, Mr. Novak came like a wild man all broken and in tears, something spooked him” Ellen walked out and Dean hurried into his suit.

Dean pulled the suit on and combed his hair to the side all lawyer like and bolted out of his bedroom. Dean speed walked towards Castiel’s room, the young omega was on his knees crying his eyes out, Lucifer stood by his father with tears in his eyes and Chuck was embracing his young son who was decorated in white, his eyes red rimed and his lips a glossy pink. Dean stood at the entrance with worry in his eyes.

Lucifer looked up and walked towards him, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind.

“What happened?” Dean asked, scared out of his mind that Castiel was going to deny him and push him away to break off the Engagement.

“Our brother, Samandriel, he is… ah, he died last night”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter  
> comment or ask questions if you'd like i'll answer  
> and have a great day/night


	7. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets married

 He was a victim in a fatal accident, a natural occurrence in some way. It was all too common for a child to die from mal nutrition, but to the eldest alpha Samandriel’s death had been no accident. The body was dried, sucked in and in his last moments the young male vomited blood and spit out foam.

Dean sat in the kitchen table discussing the death of the youngest Novak brother with Lucifer “you believe it to be a murder?” Dean asked, feeling a bit on edge about the huge impact this news brought. He also felt uneasy about continuing with the ceremony, the dreary news of such a young death brought with it a sense of gloom in the atmosphere, it was clear everyone could sense it and continuing with such a happy celebration was just unheard of.

“All the signs of poisoning were demonstrated in his sickness” he cleared “he was bleeding out” Lucifer’s usually mocking eyes filled with sadness and Dean knew then that Lucifer was no different than he was. Lucifer cared for his brothers and sisters, he made no exceptions and even if his demonstrations of love were a bit unethical he still tried his best to show them his appreciation.

“So you think rat poison?” Dean asked feeling uneasy.

“It’s only logical, but who? Who would do such a thing? And to Samandriel?!” Lucifer banged his fist on the table and ducked his head into his arms to protect himself from emotional extrusion. He was blocking another alpha from seeing him shed a tear, but his broken cry could be heard a mile away.

Joanna pocked her head into the kitchen. Dean could smell it on her, it was Castiel’s raw scent. The young boy hadn’t stopped crying “it’s time, Dean, the priest is here”

Dean patted Lucifer’s back and stood from the stool, making his way out of the kitchen and heading out to the living area. Everyone was gathered around, his father, Adam, and Mr. Novak. Castiel stood crying in the little space they had created, they had moved all the furniture to the side and brought a table for the priest to lay his sacraments on. Castiel stood trying to support himself from the pain, against the little altar they had built, his face was vailed but his hand was cupping his mouth from within the safety of the vail. He cried dramatically, sometimes banging his foot on the floor from frustration of being unable to let out all the pain. Dean had to swallow at a lump that had built up in his throat from such a devastating sight.

Dean looked around and everyone looked devastated, except for his father who stood proud and solid. Dean wondered if this affected him even in the slightest, but then he saw it, the hardness in his muscles the tightness in his frame. He was trying to seem composed, because of his status as an alpha which wouldn’t allow him to seem weak in the slightest. He maintained composed to stable out the emotion in others, because if an alpha hesitated all of those around him hesitated. His father was trying to stabilize the situation. He was trying to make a statement although it was clear Castiel was unable to contain himself.

“C’mon in, it’s time to start the ceremony” the priest waved Dean in.

Dean took his place beside Castiel, his interest peaking at the secret behind the vail. He knew that when he lifted the vail a very sad Castiel would be peering up at him with reddened eyes, a stuffy nose, and tears streaming down his face, he could hear it, he wasn’t deaf he wasn’t blind either he saw the heartache in his body language and in the sweetened smell that had gone sower. It was all very strange but he hoped he could somehow make it better, Dean saw when clear orbs fell down to the floor, and splashed a finish or soaked their way into the threat of the dress.

Dean sighed in discomfort at the eyes glued to him, everyone stared with heavy eyes and the awkwardness started to make him itch all over, it was as if he had taken a shower in a bucket of ticks. John cleared his throat, encouraging Dean to get on with it. Dean's fingertips grasped the ends of the soft white material that covered Castiel’s face, he lifted the vail up and over Cas’s face revealing a polished beauty with puffy, red eyelids, naturally long lashes, and flesh colored gloss on those thin small lips. Dean had been correct about the red rimmed eyes and the gloss that coated them, he was also correct about those heavy tears that fell with ease, but Cas’s cries had vanished and his face was as composed as he could manage it. Castiel had swallowed his cries but that streak of sadness was inerasable; he was to broken up to be fixed in just a matter of seconds.

Dean’s hands fell from the vail and tentatively reached for Castiel’s which had been glued to his dress, they gripped tight to Dean’s as he bowed his head not able to look the alpha in the eyes.

  
The ceremony was in play and all Dean could do was stare at the young omega that stood in front of him. He knew that his stare was probably making the kid uncomfortable but he couldn’t stop himself, it was just unavoidable. Dean was searching for a way to communicate his condolences but the kid wouldn’t look up, he just became reddened and Dean could feel the heat rolling off of Castiel’s body, he was probably provoking the same exact feeling the crowd was creating in him.

Something poked at his side and Dean had to rip his gaze away from Castiel. John poked a chalice at him which contained a red wine so thick and murky it reminded Dean of blood. Dean took it and once turned Castiel was staring at him with dried tears on his cheeks, Dean said his vows and took a sip from the polished silver chalice to then hand it to Castiel who then mimicked his actions, communion was then given to both, a candle was lit by both, and a handful of gold coins was delivered to Castiel from Dean’s hands demonstrating the shared wealth that would come with the union. After the exchange of the rings, Dean knew it was coming. He started to sweat and he hesitated, fear overtaking him.

Dean remembered this part very well, it was the part he had decided to skip when Sam married Michael. This part he dreaded, he didn’t want to bind Castiel to him for all eternity. The kid was too young to know any better, this commitment was inerasable, it was like a mark that bit into the flesh and left a pink sliver of under skin. Dean felt cursed, what if he marked him and Castiel became ill? And was he so sure the kid even wanted it? Dean remembered how Ruby had insisted on it weeks before the wedding, she had begged for him to claim her; always clinging on him wanting to be touched and hugged, it was always warmth that she wanted, she was like a puppy who had lost itself in love, then too soon, she drowned in it. She was so ill, she could barely move; what if Castiel became ill and left him a widower? What if this marriage drove him to suicide? It was always possible.

“Dean, it’s time” the priest brought him back to the present.

Dean stared at Castiel who was patiently waiting for Dean to make a move, and although he froze when Dean leaned in, he quickly bared his neck. Dean took the initiative and gently slid Castiel’s sleeve off his slim shoulder. Dean leaned in then thought better of it leaving behind a small kiss on Castiel’s shoulder; he turned to the crowd and excused himself.

“I feel, this must be done in private” was all he said before the crowd nodded and left the living area, when Dean was sure they had gone he turned to Castiel who now sat on one of the couches that had been moved aside “I never asked if you wanted this, this mark”

“you don’t have to ask”

Dean kneeled next to him “of course I do” Dean tried to not notice the stare the priest was giving him.

“it’s an arranged marriage, Dean, I’m pretty sure you don’t want this either” Castiel said smiling with a bit of bitterness on his face.

  
So it was true, Dean had been right all along. Castiel didn’t want this, this stung a bit like pouring lime juice on a cut which ironically he had done to Castiel. Dean had no right to feel this way, he had no right to feel mad, besides he didn’t want this either, right? He wasn’t sure anymore, all he wanted was to see that boy smile, now that he mentions it he hadn’t seen Castiel smile all that much, when he had seen him smile it was a pained expression that showed mostly sadness. He never smiled, truly smiled not when they came to visit, not when Michael tried to play with him, not when his family came to see him- but he had seen him smile once and it was when Dean had given him that piece of cowhide he had called a ring. Dean was conjuring up ways he could steal a glimpse of such a tender, genuine smile.

“Dean, you don’t want this do you?” Dean who was biting his thumb nail as he kneeled on the floor looked up at those clear blue eyes, he reached up to cup Castiel’s face.

“you don’t want this?” the alpha asked, Dean saw fear in those eyes and he let go “I’m- I’m so sorry” he stood and looked away towards the priest who was waiting for them to continue with the ceremony.

“Dean? Do you want this?” Castiel stood with interest in his eyes.

“It’s an arranged marriage, Cas, you are right, we have no say in this” Dean could have sworn he had seen pain flash in those bright eyes, but he removed emotion out of this arrangement and brought Castiel over to him.

Dean manipulated Castiels head so his neck was available to him, he brushed his nose over the soft, pale skin. Dean held the trembling omega close to him in a warm yet stiffening hug, the alpha brought a hand up to Castiel’s head and laid it to rest on his shoulder before he bared his teeth and bit down hard. Castiel whined at the slight pain, Dean Dug his teeth into the tender flesh drawing blood before releasing the young boy. Castiel brought a hand up to his neck, flinching and trembling at the pain. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he so angry? What had given him the right to do such a thing? He had no right to harm the kid. Dean turned to see the priest, wide eyed at his barbaric action.

“you are now mated, till death” the priest turned to gather his things and Dean turned to look at the writhing omega.

“not yet” he said pulling up one of his sleeves “payback” he told Castiel, giving him his wrist.

“I-I don’t know what-?”

“I didn’t mean to, hurt you” Dean pointed at the brand. Castiel’s eyes widened at what Dean wanted him to do, he shook his head.

“no, Dean, I’m not allowed”

“you are mine now, I allow you” Castiel’s eyes moved from Dean’s wrist up to his neck then he looked into Dean’s eyes as if asking permission. Dean smiled then tugged at his suit “go ahead, make sure it hurts” Castiel gulped at the insinuative and came close. Dean yelped at the pain, Castiel had him entrapped by his sharp teeth, the bottom canines digging into his collar bone and the top digging into flesh. Dean winced as he held the young boy close to him, his hands wresting on the younger’s waist and Castiel’s hands gripping him tight at the shoulder. Castiel pulled back and Dean gave him a pained smile “hope we never have to do that again” Dean remarked before escorting his bride out of the living area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter, don't forget to comment or ask questions XD  
> Have a good day/night


	8. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas try to make things work

  The ceremony had ended and once they walked out of the living area Castiel ran to his brother’s arms. Lucifer who was a total mess and reeked of loss, fear, and sadness started a commotion and every omega in the house turned into a gloomy mess, and Dean who was not in a partying mood excused himself. It was hard to feel festive over news of someone’s death and Dean decided that familial company was what Castiel needed more than anything at this moment, he couldn’t compete with Castiel’s brother and father and besides the house needed stability at such a time especially with Lucifer who was in no control over his emotions at this very second.

~*~

  The house had become silent as Dean worked in the study while everyone had changed their attire to something more dark and respectful to meet the social standards of being in mourning. Dean had to mentally prepare for the silence that would shroud the house for at least the next few months, in the meanwhile he was looking over land in which he could start the construction for his house. Dean wanted out, he wanted privacy and to be as far away from Michael as possible.

Dean would probably never admit to it but he feared to step out of line, the flesh was weak and Castiel didn’t deserve more suffering. The boy was already married to a man he could barely stand, why make his life a living hell, if only Dean could just get into friendlier territory with the boy maybe that would help the cause; plus having Michael around would only bring torture to himself so, yeah, land.

  Dean was dead set on finishing the plans before spring ended, that way they would start construction during the hot weather and they would have something stable before the cold rolled in and even though that meant they would have to endure a bit more time in the main house Dean was set and ready on his plan. He would make the most out of his marriage during his time here, and he would push his feeling for Michael out of the way or at least try his hardest.

“Dean” a small voice called from the open door of the study. Dean looked up without hesitation knowing too well that it was Castiel, he smiled small as he bit half his bottom lip into his mouth, it was something he usually did when working.

“Yes, come on in” Dean sat his pen aside and directed his full attention to his new bride.

“I was wondering… about the sleeping arrangements”

Dean felt his heart flutter at the mention of something he had completely forgotten, he also felt a bit sad “oh, yes, you may stay in your room as long as you want, we don’t have to do anything you don’t want and besides we are in mourning so… that won’t be a problem” he had wanted to at least share a room but he would respect Castiel’s decision, whatever it may be.

“No, am… I actually wanted to know if I… if maybe I could…” Dean raised a brow, trying to follow what Castiel was requesting “…you know… move in, into your bedroom?” Castiel sounded a bit unsure of what he was asking, but Dean understood what he was getting at.

“So should I call for an extra bed, or I could sleep on the floor, I do deserve that”

“No! god no, I just… I need you right now” Castiel blushed deeply turning a nice candy apple color as he heard his words hit the air.

Dean felt his face heat up as he turned a bright red underneath his freckled skin making his green eyes pop “oh, yes, I am sorry I was not at your side, I… come take a look” Dean walked up to Castiel and brought him close to the sketches and paper work on what he was working on.

“A house?” the question in his voice was clear, he didn’t understand why his alpha was showing him a sketch of a house.

“Our house, I will start construction during harvest” Dean explained, he was happy when Castiel’s bright blue eyes lit up in excitement “you like it?” he asked wanting to have his omega’s acceptance. 

“Yes, I love it, it is like a little farm house but much bigger” Castiel scent had changed drastically, from a bitter gloom of sadness and anxiety to a much sweeter and nerve settling aroma “how many rooms?”

The question left Dean a bit baffled and uncertain “Rooms?”

“Yes, for our pups” the boy seemed terrified at what he had just revealed and Dean was sure Castiel was looking for the safest way to back pedal out of the mess he thought he was making “I apologize, that is probably not what you want any time soon… especially with me- the house is beautiful”

Castiel felt like a fool, how could he bring something so intimate into the air like it was no big Deal? His father had tried to mold that little imperfection out of him, but Castiel was very blunt about everything and anything, besides talking about kids with a man who clearly loved someone else just left Castiel astonished at his own stupidity. He shook his head and fidgeted with the edge of the desk, eyes hooded looking at the craftsmanship and the detail of said desk. Castiel couldn’t make himself look up and find a furious Dean staring him down. He just couldn’t take such a look from his husband and even though they knew very little about each other Castiel wanted to believe that their union was meant to be, that it was fate.

“W-well I was thinking two extra rooms, but I was going to ask…” Dean felt like hugging the poor boy who looked terrified, he looked scared and nervous and Dean understood why but it was very moving and quite adorable “I didn’t think you would want to even talk about starting a family so soon”

Castiel lifted his gaze and couldn’t help but look Dean in the eye, his intense gazing making the alpha a bit uncomfortable but both stood there just looking at each other.

“You are right, it is too soon” Castiel smiled “I will get my things and move them into your bedroom then” Castiel moved his hand over the smooth desk not wanting to move away.

“You know you can change, into something more comfortable” Dean walked back to his seat to fix all the papers into a carpet, after gathering all the papers he placed them in a covert and held out his hand so that Castiel could take it.

“I am comfortable” Castiel’s wedding gown had been removed and he now wore a black long sleeve dress that covered his neck with decorative ruffles. Castiel took Dean’s hand and enlaced his fingers with Dean’s. Dean spooked a bit when Castiel leaned against him but he relaxed and lead his bride out of the study.

“I will help with your bags” Dean said feeling Castiel nod on his shoulder.

~*~

  Dean had to get rid of a few things in his room to fit Castiel’s things in a comfortable place, they now shared a closet and rearranging the furniture was a must. Dean did most of the work but Castiel helped with what he could and when he tried to help with something over weighted Dean immediately got on his case for overriding his boundaries so all the heavy work was done by the alpha. Castiel only snickered at Dean’s overprotective personality, but he understood where Dean was going at. Dean had a younger brother two years younger than Castiel and to Dean Castiel was only child, plus his first bride had died young of influenza, he was only trying to keep him alive even if at times the alpha could be a bit harsh and snappy.

Castiel sat on the bed looking over a book he had promised to finish reading but lately there had been no such thing as time to waste. Castiel looked up at Dean who was fidgeting with the oil lamp “Sam and Michael are coming back early from their honeymoon”

“Is that so? Will they make it before the funeral?”

Dean hadn’t even flinched at the name of his older brother this brought calm to Castiel, maybe he had gotten over Michael “I really hope so” Castiel poked, feeling a bit sick at what he was trying to cause in Dean, he wanted reassurance that nothing would get in the way of their marriage, he wanted to be stable, to be safe.

Dean looked up at him with a concerned look in his eye “your eyes are still puffy, if you want to cry you go right ahead, it’s helpful to let your feelings out” Dean sat next to Castiel on the bed, seeing that the omega stiffened to his presence Dean moved further away, he didn’t know how this arrangement was going to work but he wouldn’t question Castiel’s decision.

At that moment Joanna bust through the door “Dean, there’s an officer at the door, he asks for you”

“An officer?” Dean rushed to his feet, his face said it all and Castiel felt his heart break.

“He says it’s urgent” she hurried.  
Castiel wanted to curse her, he wanted her gone.

Dean rushed out of the room “Dean?” Castiel followed quickly trying to catch up to both Dean and Joanna. They rushed down the stairs and once at the door Castiel could smell the stink of war coming from all the uniformed alphas at the door.

“Cas, you can’t be here, Joanna please take him back to our bedroom” Dean’s words held command and warning to the alphas that where on the other side. Castiel fought against the beta that was leading him away from Dean but Joanna was both older and stronger than him.

Castiel strained to listen to what they were talking about, but Joanna was quick to take him away from the exchange and he was stuck with worry.

~*~

“You can’t just do what he tells you, I’m his bride, his mate and I have the right to know why they barged in to our home” Castiel insisted, trying to make a point.

“Look, Cas-”

“No, you don’t call me that” he was infuriated and worried, it had already been more than forty-five minutes and he was stuck in his room with Joanna guarding the door.

“Castiel, listen, he is an alpha I can’t question his orders and plus he is my best friend-”

“Friend? But you and Dean…”

“We are just friends, trust me” Joanna explained trying to calm the poor boy who seemed at the brink of a heart attack.

“Please you have to tell me what is going to happen to him”

“It’s not just him, Castiel all the alphas are being recruited to the war”

Castiel felt frozen in time, he started hyperventilating and his skin felt as if it was on fire. His stomach turned and the feeling of nausea attacked at his insides. Castiel broke down and Joanna had to think fast to catch the young omega before he hit the ground.

“Dean!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter, i do apologize for taking long to update  
> comment if you like or ask any question i will answer  
> and have a wonderful day/night


	9. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to war, Michael becomes pregnant and Castiel cant help feel cheated.

  The day had become shrouded in a mist of rain, the soil had become mud, the plants drowned in water, and all the people inside either wept or where silent without a hint of emotion on their souls. The day had started awful with many things to account for, but now every alpha in the house in exception of Sam was being called to the front.

Dean had showed the solders out with a promise to meet them by the first croak of morning; John, Lucifer and Dean were to be at the campsite first thing tomorrow so they all prepared the few things they would need, the rest would be given to them once they got there.

~*~

  A white envelope laid torn and wide open on the cabinet closest to the door. Castiel would often glance at it uncomfortably from his spot on the bed, the feeling of sickness bubbling in his stomach. He had tried changing Dean’s mind about leaving, clamming the right of being newlywed but the alpha wasn’t having that, he was much too proud to hide behind the vows of marriage to stay away from the war.

Dean was preparing his luggage, stuffing essentials into his bag like clothes, a comb, razor, sleeping wear, a single blanket and pillow. He didn’t travel heavy which caused a panic attack in Castiel, the omega wanted to stuff every single thing of Dean’s belongings into his bag so the alpha could take with him, for his commodity and home sickness- which was a real thing or so the young omega had heard- he just wanted Dean to know that he cared and for what it was worth he was frightened out of his own skin by the thought of having to see him go for however long and never seeing him again.

“Dean-”

“Don’t start, Cas, please don’t, I’ve made up my mind” the alpha sighed loudly as he saw the hurt in those sky blue eyes “look… I know we were just talking about building our own house and moving out, but this is our country, and we have to defend it and besides if anything happens to me you’ll be free from this marriage, you’ll be able to make a life for yourself without your father forcing you to marry because all of my money will pass on to you” Dean had moved to sit next to Castiel. Dean had switched his testament- knowing that most of the land belonged to him- he had left everything to Castiel, although there would be problems with him holding the money, but Dean was sure Sam would look after him if Dean died at war.

“Oh my god how can you say that…” Castiel pulled away.

“Stop! This is my decision and you have no say in it” Dean pressed standing from the bed and grabbing his bags “please just stay here and don’t do anything stupid”

Castiel Sat on the bed feeling a huge hole in his chest, the feeling of loss was starting to ache more and more and he didn’t know if it was because the youngest of his brothers was dead and forever gone or because Dean was leaving him for pride and power.

Stepping out of the room Dean was intersected by John who too had a bag bloated with personal items, he reached out for his son “you need a mussel for that omega?” he joked. Dean gave a low growl to warn John to stay out of it but John only laughed at Dean’s reaction “maybe you need the mussel”

“Shut it John” Dean hissed walking away with fume coming out of his ears.

~*~

  They had prepared the horses and they had said their goodbyes, all the while Castiel remained in the room wanting, aching to run downstairs and stop him from leaving question was who was he wanting to stop, Lucifer or Dean?

~*~

  Castiel listened to the soft pitter-patter of the rain as it lightly hit the dry dirt of summer, it hadn’t rained since the day they had been called for the war and the heat of the hot weather had dried up all the land. There was no grass, no green leaves and the crops had died; it was all pretty uncomfortable feeling the sticky sweat on his back whenever he decided to stay out and the house wasn’t any better.

Castiel hadn’t received a single letter from Dean and that made him anxious especially because every two weeks he would sent Joanna to the post office to send a letter he would write to Dean. No response had been conceived and coming back empty handed each week made him want to dig a hole and bury himself in it. He sighed reaching out his hand from the crouching position he fought to sit in whenever he wanted to stay on the front porch and waited for the soft droplets of rain to stain his fingers, the cool of the rain made him inhale deeply to find the rich scent of soil. He smiled to find a faint sliver of Dean’s scent left in the earth making the omega whined feeling sadness drown him, he wanted to cry but drastic mood changes would be easy to read by both Michael and Sam, and Sam hadn’t let him upset Michael because the older omega was pregnant with the alpha’s child.

Castiel growled wanting his freedom back, his father had refused to let him stay with them “Castiel you belong to the Winchesters now” he had said with tears clouding his eyes, and although Castiel was sure that was completely wrong and unfair he stayed at the Winchester manner. The young omega stood from the porch and with a tight grip on his emotions walked into the house.

“Hey, Cas-” Michael started.

“Don’t call me that” Castiel protested.

“You let Sam call you by that nickname” he quizzically challenged.

“Sam is an alpha, I can’t really fight him off” Castiel answered with a bit of resentment in his voice, he couldn’t understand why Sam had stayed here and Dean had been sent off to war.

“Sammy isn’t like that” Michael fought for the respect of his alpha, and even if he fought against his younger brother he would bare his teeth and hiss looking ridiculous in Castiel’s eyes.

“Oh? He’s not?-”

“Cas, please don’t upset your brother” Sam spoke up as he walked down the stairs.

Castiel glanced downward, not wanting to make eye contact with the alpha “I’m sorry, Sam” Castiel’s sweet voice sounded apologetic and scared.

Sam took his spot beside Michael giving him a kiss on the cheek while Castiel kept his eyes on the bottom ruffles of his black dress. He patted his dress and played with the seam of one of the long loose sleeves of his dress.

“He said he’s scared of you, that’s why he lets you call him Cas” Michael shared, laughing a bit and even though he didn’t have any dark intention by it, it brought anger into Castiel’s small body.

“What the hell Michael! Why would you tell him that?!” Castiel yelled at his brother, feeling the anger inside of him bubble and fuel all other negative emotions. He wanted to push Michael, he wanted to hit him, and make him cry like he cried every night for the past three months that he hadn’t heard even a word from Dean.

“Hey! You don’t talk to Michael in that way” Sam retorted with flawed fascination “go to your room!”

“Sam!” Joanna pushed in “ _you_ don’t talk to _Castiel_ in that way, do you hear me Sam. Castiel is your older brother’s omega, remember, the alpha after your father, your brother _Dean_ ” Joanna had her arms out in defiance and Castiel looked at her in shock “you might be the alpha now but Dean is still alive making Castiel of higher rank than you”

“Joanna don’t get your hands in business that does not concern you”

“It concerns me, because Dean is my friend and he put me in charge of this little one here, do _you_ understand?” her posture was protective and it screamed a warning to both Michael and Sam. Her breathing was shallow but she stayed clear to not smell of fear so that her warning would not be taken lightly “and if you have any concerns or questions take them up with my mom, I’m sure you’d love to make her mad” with that Sam backed off and Joanna let go of her breath, running a hand through her long blond hair, she turned to look Cas in the eye and she smiled a bit shaken “don’t ever do that again, god you scared me” she put a hand to her heart and steadied her breathing while laughing.

“thank you” was all Castiel could manage to say, he was fascinated with the will power the older beta held no wonder Dean kept her close, she was a spirited young woman who could stick up for herself. Castiel started towards the stairs.

“Hey, young spitfire, I got something for you” she untucked a closed envelope from her smudged apron and handed it to Castiel “they brought this today”

Castiel’s eyes lit up as he took the envelope in his hands turning it to the back to find his name written on the back. He smiled when he recognized the handwriting “thank you so much”

“Yeah no problem” Joanna smiled as she walked away.

Castiel ran to his and Dean’s bedroom, he sat on the bed and very delicately opened the envelope and although he wanted to rip apart the envelope and take in his hands the letter that he had been waiting for for so long, but he showed respect for the small bit of Dean that came in with the letter. He disclosed the envelope and scanned it once with his eyes, memorizing the letter and the voice within the words, feeling the indentations of the pen and remembering the smudges of ink, smiling as he found Dean’s scent still on the page.

_Dear, Castiel_  
_I have received a lot of your letters, and it makes me happy to see that you care to write. I do apologize for not writing sooner, but things on the front do not allow us enough time to both read and write every letter we receive. I wanted to apologize, also, for yelling at you when I left, I didn’t mean to but you drive my patience at times, you are stubborn and you push me away, but I also recognize that I too pushed you away. I only hope you can forgive my harsh words and accept my flaws as I have sworn to accept yours._  
_I also wanted to bring up the matter of your heat which will soon come, please ask your father to accept you before it hits, or contact Gabriel to take you in for your heat, I do not want you close to Sam I can not explain why through this letter but just know that I want you to be safe when this happens, Safe and away from Sam._  
_Love Dean Winchester._

The whole letter became blurry except for that one word at the end- _Love_ \- Castiel’s heavy eyelids leaked with salty water and as they hit the page that was clutched to his chest Castiel began to feel weak and nauseated, he wanted Dean back and he cursed himself for every push and shove that went against Dean being close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you like this chapter XD  
> comment or ask any question you like  
> thank you guys for the love and have a good day/night


	10. The Supporting Hand

  Michael walked into the room with tears in his eyes as Sam sat at his desk trying to read over paperwork that dealt with qualifying foreman for the crops.

“Sam, something is wrong with Cas, and that stupid beta will not let me enter his bedroom” he whined completely infuriated, he wanted badly to put Joanna in her place. The beta had been circling his brother since he fell ill that same day she had quote protected him from Sam, although Michael was sure that Sam would never cause harm to his younger brother. Sam was kind and gentle, he was protective and in no way a danger to Castiel. Michael was red with anger as hot tears ran down his face.

Sam turned as he heard his bride complain with rage in his voice “Joanna is only doing what Dean told her to do”

“And what is that? Separate him from his brother? Pamper him up until he believes he is better than me? Sam, Cas is my brother I should have the right to see him”

“Look Castiel is helpless right now, and he is hurting he can barely leave his bed, Joanna is only defending and protecting him”

“But he is my brother not hers”

Sam came close to where Michael stood against the wall and brought him to sit on their bed “Yeah I understand what you are getting at but Mic… hey, look at me” Sam brought a hand to Michael’s chin and lifted his gaze so that he was looking Sam in the face “Joanna knows what she is doing”

“Does she really? Or are you scared that she might go and tell Dean when he comes back from the war? What is he going to do? Fight you? You won once, you proved that you were stronger than he is” Michael encouraged wanting more than anything for Sam to believe in his word, believe in what he saw whenever he looked at Sam.

“You do not understand, that was just one fight, it was a lucky win, I would have killed Castiel if it meant winning you, if Dean was as corrupt as I…he would have let me strike at Cas… I love you sooo much, you have no idea what I would do for you”

The dark haired omega felt a crazed shudder run through his spine it erupted from the base of his spine to the top of his shoulders, he was shocked at what had just come out of Sam’s mouth “Sam… you must promise never to lay a hand on my brother, not for me….” He lay a hand to his belly “… not for this baby”

Sam smiled small and leaned in to place a kiss on his belly “I promise” he said once he had retreated and was looking Michael in the eye. For the first time in his life Michael was unsure of the things playing out in his life, but he smiled and kissed Sam on the top of his head.

~*~

“How is he?” Ellen asked a hurried Joanna, she walked into the kitchen with a serious look on her face and she moved as if a wild animal was chasing her.

“Not good, it’s my fault mama, it’s ‘cause of that letter and what’s worse we won’t be able to move him out in his condition”

“What’d you mean Joanna?” the older beta asked worried with what her daughter was insinuating.

“We won’t be able to move him out before his heat, mama” she was in a hurry picking up more water and towels, Ellen caught on to her and stopped her from continuing.

“Hey, Joanna, calm down, this isn’t your fault”

“But, mama…”

“Joanna, look at me, we contacted Gabriel, he’ll be here in a week’s time”

“That’s not soon enough, it could start today, he could go into heat today” she struggled to get back up to her new master.

“If that does happen, he is welcome to stay and use our cottage, okay? He will be away from any alpha I promise”

“If only Sam could just leave with that stupid Michael-”

“Joanna! You will respect the masters”

Joanna shoved away and took a tray with her with a haunting silence that made the skin on Ellen’s arms become bumpy like a chicken’s.

~*~

“Hey, Castiel” Joanna smiled away the worry in her voice, entering the room carefully so that the tray wouldn’t fall or slip from her hands. Castiel remained silent, his lips where torn and bleeding, his skin was a sickly pale with a thin cover of sweat and grime, the shadow underneath his eyes seemed to sink in, and his eyelids remained puffy and bloody red from all the crying “I prepared a bath, the water is warm as you like it” she placed the tea pot that filled with water beside the bed on the nightstand. Joanna caught sight of the letter and reached for it only to be stopped by Castiel’s small and forceless hand.

“Has he written back?” Castiel tried to smile, as a stomach clenching cough erupted with force from his mouth; he quickly covered his mouth and forced his hands to sit him up on the bed.

Joanna considered lying to the ill boy, but saying no could have worse consequences than admitting the truth “yes, they dropped this off today” she said gabbing the envelope and handing it to him. She couldn’t help but want to punch Dean in the face for not being here “you should read it after your bath, and I want to move you to the cottage in where me and my family live, I don’t want to risk you being in the same house as Sam when your heat starts”

“You don’t have to do that, you have helped enough. And what is the deal with Sam anyways?”

“There’s no deal with Sam, but Castiel you’re only marked, you’re still a virgin. It’s dangerous to be an omega in heat especially when you’re unmated”

“But I am wed”

“Yes but…” Joanna sighed trying to find the words to explain “you won’t understand, you don’t see the difference now, you will one day but not now, okay?” Castiel nodded and let Joanna help him up off the bed and into the washroom.

Castiel felt his legs shake giving way beneath him and with embarrassment he had to hold on to Joanna for support, the beta gladly helped him on his feet holding him by his thin waist, he apologetically smiled at her thanking her with silence. She walked him into the washroom and helped him into the large marble tub that filled with steaming warm water.

Castiel bathed in the clear, warm water, he itched to read what was in that closed envelope and if it wasn’t for Joanna who aided him with his bath, he would have ran out mid bath to read Dean’s letter. Things had become silent since the last letter warning him to leave before his heat, but after he had read it he had gone into a deep depression that kept him bed bound for the whole day, he could barely sustain his weight let alone travel to his father’s farm; the trip was days away and Joanna wasn’t willing to exert him with traveling especially in his condition.

The water was warm and soothing it relaxed every knotted muscle on his back and for once Castiel forgot about his sadness, even if it was for a second. He relaxed with a smile on his torn and bloody lips and sighed welcoming Joanna’s help.

Joanna grabbed a clean cloth and soaked it with the warm water to then press it on Castiel’s mouth, the young omega grasped it as she removed her hands, he pressed the cloth to his lips and was astonished when he removed it to see the blood smear that had become an orangey red in cause of the dampness of the white cloth. Castiel cleaned his mouth with the warm cloth and gave Joanna a nervous smile, he had seen the worry on her face, he had read it on her scent and body language but he hadn’t acknowledged it. Castiel had been too preoccupied waiting for the next response to arrive, he would write frequently to Dean, passing the letters to Joanna so she could send them on their way and he would bug her every other day if he had written back. Castiel didn’t know why he missed him, it was weird; months before he would get sick when his father mentioned coming to the manner, he would pretend to be sick or fatigued, when his father hurried him to get close to Sam because even his father had seen the interest Dean had for Michael, Castiel would try and sneak out of it. Castiel was never interested in either brother, but it was hard to deny how handsome they both were. Sam had his qualities- whichever they were- and so did Dean. The omega whined to preoccupied to notice the alarm he had woken in Joanna, he was too busy wondering why he felt so depressed with Dean gone, why his heart raced whenever a letter arrived, why he would wake up with this anxiety as if waiting for something to be there at his bedside.

Joanna raised a brow at Castiel’s inability to stop scrubbing at his leg with the soaped cloth. He had been going at it for quite some time, just looking off into the distance with this funny little expression on his face, scrubbing at his one leg for about five minutes.

“Are you okay?” Joanna asked concerned.

Castiel blinked a couple of times before glancing up at Joanna to try and comprehend what she had said “hhmmm?”

“Are you feeling all right?” she repeated herself.

Castiel smiled gently at her freezing immediately as he began to feel exhaust, his body started overheating and shuddering. He remembered having the same feeling as a young boy, the feeling of ice throughout his body wrapping around his insides as it took over yet his body engulfed in flames from the outside, he remembered lying in a hay filled cushioned mattress with a slim object sticking out of mouth and the doctor prescribing him some tablets and if too expensive some herbs that would help with fevers. He felt Joanna hesitate as she immediately reached for him to pull him out of the bath.

“Jo, I do not feel so well” Castiel felt woozy as he brought his leg up and over the tub’s high walls, the boy almost slipped as his wet foot tried rapidly to follow the pull of the beta’s hands.

Joanna caught him and brought a towel to his shoulders almost carrying him to the bed “Castiel, listen to me-” she began, pleading for his attention “you have to dry yourself as fast as you can then change into your nightgown, I’m gonna go tell mama that we need to move you out of the main house, okay? Stay here and don’t let anyone in, understand?!” the omega nodded as if in a drunken state, the beta huffed wanting to cry, she was anguished and scared. Without another glance she hurried out the room making sure to lock the door behind her. She ran down the stairs heading for the kitchen, looking everywhere in case her parents where around.

“Mama!” Joanna shouted as she entered the kitchen. Ellen startled at the sound of her daughter’s voice at such anguished pitch “the master, his heat just started and he’s completely out of it” she explained while making furious arm movements that could have easily knocked someone unconscious.

Ellen jumped from her seat “Joanna hurry up and bring him down” she hurried out of the kitchen “I’ll go call your father” she shouted as she ran out to the stables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone for the support,comments and kudos! i really enjoy knowing that you guys look forward to the next update :)  
> also don't forget to comment or ask questions i'll answer  
> and have a good day/night XD


	11. Violation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is in heat and becomes a victim to an alpha's instincts

   Castiel lazily patted his body dry with the white, puffy towel that had been draped over his slim shoulders. He took his time thoroughly sucking up all the water that drenched his dark hair, he scrubbed his head with the towel loving the feel of softness that surrounded his head. Castiel jerked when he heard a loud bang on the door, he quickly brought his nightgown over his head, the flowy pearl white gown covered his feet and the water that resided on his skin acted like glue making the cloth stick to his skin. He lifted his head in alert as another bang bounced off the door, the echo lingered in the wide spacy room.

“Jo?” Castiel’s voice glazed with shaky fear as he came closer to the door “Joanna, is that you?” the boy swallowed thickly as he got closer with sloth like speed; the anxiety eating at his gut making his heat worsen. The handle began to move harshly as the person on the other side rammed into the door, the door began to crack as it was shoved and punched on its locked location. Castiel moved back rapidly, eyes never leaving the door; the boy stood panicking at the side of the bed not knowing what to do “Joanna!” he shouted as the person behind the door pushed at it with more force and brutality, the door snapped open with a horrific crack and Sam busted inside the room pushing the whimpering omega on the bed, the omega bounced once on the mattress before Sam jumped on top straddling the horrified Castiel. Castiel fought the urge to give in to his instincts of submission, fighting as he could against his attacker. The boy thrashed around clawing and kicking at visible parts of the alpha on top, once Sam covered his mouth with a harsh hand Castiel bit down as hard he could drawing blood and causing the alpha to smack him hard with a blow to his face.

“Stay still!” Sam ordered, trying to bring Castiel’s legs over his. The omega’s body began to react to the demand in the alpha’s voice, slick spreading around in his underwear less bottom.

Castiel stared stunned at Sam with tears in his eyes and a shout at the back of his throat, he wanted to punch his body for its easiness he was trash for the easy way it slicked for an alpha other than his own.

Sam’s hand moved to the base of his jaw pushing down making the jugular vein noticeably strain full with blood, the boy had to work hard for his breath to return each time he let the oxygen release from his lungs. Castiel cried out fighting his own will to push Sam off, his screams were silenced with a harsh kiss to his lips; the disgust that he felt from Sam’s lips on his made his body cringe shutting all production of sexual preparation. Hot tears ran down his face and the only thought in his mind was that Dean would no longer want him after this, Dean had warned him and yet there he was with the grotesque alpha pressed hard against him ready to take Castiel’s purity, the only thing valuable to an omega. Castiel cried harder, vile saliva from Sam’s mouth transferring into his. Castiel’s arms failing him yet he strained to claw Sam of him. The alpha groaned in pain when sharp nails dug into the skin underneath his jaw, his mouth which had violated Castiel’s drew back in a sharp movement.

“You little bitch!” he cursed slapping Castiel with force across his face the area aired turning a brighter red. Castiel screeched in bloody pain spilling thick red from his mouth.

~*~

   Loud cries and wailing could be heard from the upstairs all the way down where Joanna exited the kitchen. The beta raced upstairs with a mighty puff of air that escaped her lips every time she exhaled, worry and anxiety ate at her gut and she wished more than anything that Dean would burst from the front doors with a mighty growl at his lips to help her out, she was only a beta and Sam was like a child not able to stay calm or maintain control from his instincts.

Making it up the stairs in less than a few seconds didn’t eat away her fright it just brought more to her plate. She sprinted towards Castiel’s room to find the door broken in half, she paled in fright to find Sam on top of a struggling Castiel, the omega clawed at his attacker with fear and rage in his eye and the alpha who was straddling the omega’s sharp hips tried hard to pin those small and fragile hands on the mattress. Joanna bolted inside running up to the alpha to shove hard at his side managing to push him slightly off his game.

“Get off him!” she shouted, her fingers twisting in his hair and skin digging her fingernails deep within the flesh as she tried pulling him off.

The uncomforting and painful feeling of her nails digging in his flesh brought the alpha to trash around snarling and barring teeth to try and scare off his attacker.

“Please” Castiel cried with hot and heavy tears cascading from his eyes as he took the open opportunity to twist to his belly and claw out from under the alpha, but the quick movement was noticed and Sam brought an iron hand to steady the omega, keeping him from movement.

Distress surrounded the room like fog, it surrounded and sank deep into Joanna’s pours and she couldn’t fight her instincts anymore, kill and protect was wired into her brain like a crazed blues or better yet like an animalistic form of dementia and she pushed herself on the bed shoving the alpha under her.

“Get off him!” she managed to pull the alpha’s hands off Castiel freeing the boy and with that opportunity he strained off the bed with an almost defeated yet rapid crawl. The beta placed both her hands with a heavy pressure around the alpha’s neck, pushing her whole weight into the act indecisive on whether to break his neck or choke him. The alpha fought trying to rip her off him, hands clawing at the ones that slowly suffocated him.

“Get off!” Sam managed, the dominating alpha disappearing from his eyes to be replaced by solemn fear.

Someone wrapped around Joanna forcefully trying to rip her off of Sam yet Joanna didn’t falter, her mind clouded and blinked red as anger fueled her movements, she tried shoving away from the force keeping her hands wrapped tightly around Sam.

“Joanna let him go!” Bobby’s voice held strength, then the room filled with the field workers. Joanna let go immediately and the men grabbed onto Sam entrapping any fit he might try to act out. Bobby carried Joanna off the bed then headed for Castiel “I’m here know” he told them. Joanna swallowed nervously, she could see the wild hiding in Sam’s ever-changing eyes and the way his pupil overtook his iris it was menacing the way he looked at her.

“You mutt of an alpha!!” she shouted.

“Hush, Joanna” Bobby’s voice was hushed. The old beta took a whimpering Castiel by the hand and aided him to his feet “take Sam back to his quarters and make sure he stays there” Bobby ordered the workers while trying to exit the room with both Castiel and Joanna in hand.

~*~

   Castiel trembled not from cold but from fear, he kept Dean’s letters pressed tightly to his chest and mouth inhaling any trace of Dean’s scent that lingered on the paper. The omega sat on Joanna’s bed within a guarded cottage miles away from the main house, he sat crouched into a small ball with a warm blanked around his small frame. He hadn’t said a word since he was carried out of the main house in a shattered state as he called out for Dean and Joanna blamed herself for everything. She should have stayed by his side; she should have gotten there faster.

Her father had stayed in the main house to make sure Sam was being looked after, Michael had been retrieved from the house for his and the baby’s protection and Adam had decided to accompany Joanna to the cottage to look after Castiel. He was out in the garden playing in the rain with trousers and a dress shirt, if John had been there he would have gotten a heart attack but know both Ellen and Bobby where running the show and letting the thirteen year-old run around in trousers was the least they could do to make him feel comfortable and distracted from the horrifying reality of the situation.

Joanna was preparing a warm herbal tea for Castiel’s nerves, the boy was in shock and the only sound he was making where his muffled sobs. Dean was in no way close to coming back from the war, not unless he was badly wounded or caught pneumonia, she exhaled harshly trying to relieve her stress. Once the kettle started whistling she blew the fire out and brought a clean cup under the boiling waterfall of the kettle. Joanna took the steaming cup of un-distressing tea to her room where Castiel sat shivering in the middle of the bed. She came close and gave him a slight smile and she tried placing a hand on his back only to have Castiel scurry away in fear of her touch, Joanna swallowed around a lump in her throat and fought against the urge to cry.

“I made you a tea… it will help with your nerves” she tried only to get a side glance from the omega.

His body was heating up, sweat rolling off his body with ease but he stayed wrapped in between the blankets, he had nested in her bed making a comfortable mess out of it and he stayed nestled in the middle. Joanna had offered to open up a window but he had stayed quiet running up to it and harshly pulling it closed so that no ventilation would enter or exit and Joanna was starting to get worried, he wouldn’t talk, eat, drink anything, and now he was overheating his body in a closed unventilated dark room with blankets hugging him tightly. He had refused a cool rag for his forehead, and he would shake his head when she would bring in a basin filled with fresh water, it got so bad she had to fight him to try and cool him off.

“Castiel, you have to at least try it, it isn’t good for you to be stressed when in heat” she worried.

“I want him back…” he started sobbing, Castiel eyes watered and he quickly brought a hand to his mouth cupping it, trying to retain his stomach fluids from coming out. Castiel’s body began to convulse as he fought the urge to throw up.

Joanna quickly searched for the bucket “let it out” she soothed massaging his back as he turned to the side of the bed and threw his stomach contents into the bucket, he had been throwing up like crazy, washing his mouth and randomly spitting into the bucket.

Castiel could taste the vile in his mouth it had mixed in to his own DNA, he could taste Sam and he was sure he still smelled like him. He cried as he hunched over the bed spilling out vomit from his mouth “I want him back” he said pressing the letter tighter against him once he had calmed from horrid way his body jerked from the force he was putting to throw out every ounce of Sam that had entered his mouth.

“He’ll be back soon I promise, just calm down”

“I smell like him don’t I?” the young omega asked fearing the answer.

“If you want I’ll get the bath ready, we’ll get him all off” that seemed to calm him down a bit, she helped him up and took him to the shared washroom in the small cottage feeling a bit more relaxed now that Castiel’s fever would cool down some with the cool bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it was a bit dark and sad... and violent ToT  
> but hope you liked it XD  
> don't forget to comment or ask me any question you want i will answer  
> and have a good day/night


	12. The Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has horrible nightmares that cloud his every night, and Michael asks a request of Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean is not back yet but he will be in the following chapter :)  
> *****WARNING******  
> There is some sensitive content in this chapter, maybe not for all but for all of those who do have triggers for this content I do advise caution or just skipping the chapter all together.  
> I did make the text slanted at that part so if you want to read the rest of the story and not that part go right ahead

   The following days are dread filled and sleep deprived in the cottage and it’s so much depravation and exhaust that Joanna has to ask her parents to vacant the cottage while she remains there with Castiel throughout his entire heat. Castiel wakes in cold sweat and shouts, nightmares thread into his subconscious reminding him that he is both vulnerable and unable to fight against his own nature, most nights he cries himself to sleep feeling disgusted with himself and others he cries for fear that one day there won’t be any letters returned to him because Dean won’t be able to write to him anymore.

Gabriel arrives a few days before Castiel’s heat is over and he is asked to stay away from him for the time being, the only one allowed entry are the caregivers and at times Michael or Adam but mostly it’s just Joanna who sits by the emotionless shell that has become Castiel.

“When will that alpha leave?” Bobby asks Ellen as she stands in front of the stove stirring what will be supper. The smell making Bobby’s mouth water, he inhales the filling smell of boiling potatoes and carrots.

“He won’t leave, not without his brother” she says hitting the spoon with the edge of the pot so that any residue goes back into the pot of food, she cleans the spoon with her apron then leaves it atop of the cutting board beside the stove.

“He’s takin’ the young master? When will that be?” he asks a bit infuriated. Joanna was taking good care of Castiel there was no need for the brother to take him.

“When his heat ends” she shakes her head.

“When his heat ends!! The poor boy has had his heat for almost two weeks, that’s more than what it usually is”

“Look the master is ill, illness often prolongs things like this, and he’s better off being around his own family”

“This _is_ his family, Woman” he exclaims.

Ellen shakes her head in defeat “oh, sweetheart” is all she says while smiling at him, she hugs Bobby to then tenderly kiss his lips “you’re cute when you get all overprotective” she says rubbing her nose to his.

~*~

   The day after Castiel’s heat ends he is packed and ready to go with Gabriel. Joanna over packs the boy’s luggage with clothes and things he may need that will be hard to get over at his father’s farm, the farm is in the middle of nowhere and the closest food market is miles away, but Joanna knows by the way Castiel smiles that he has been yearning to return to the life on the farm, back when he could wear trousers and get muddy, play with the cattle or milk them, get rammed on the side by a goat or be chased by the mother hen when you were able to steal away a little chick. He wouldn’t need those fancy dresses or shoes or over the top fancy jewelry, he would just be himself and although Joanna didn’t know Castiel all that well she did know he was very kind and gentle, so the day he left everyone was in mourning.

~*~

   It was a hot day in August, the birds chirped and the fields where golden from the crisp crops that had given birth to its wheat. Castiel was helping a mare give birth to its foal in the barn, blood oozed from the mare to Castiel’s hands and the sack that had surrounded the foal had popped, drenching Castiel in amniotic fluid. He let the mare push the foal out all on her own, aiding her some by gently guiding the foal out with hands gripping tight on its hind legs as he was being pushed out. The mare who was named Marie was a deep dark brown color that shined when she galloped under the sun, one of her eyes was a pale white-blue while the other was dark brown, and the foal that she was berthing had white hind legs. Castiel studied the way she pushed, the force making her legs tremble and her breathing was rapid and deep, every time she pushed he would pull until finally the huge foal fell to the floor just lying there for a few minutes as Marie came to his aid, she nuzzled him and ate away the sack urging him to stand. The snow white foal came to his senses then and began standing with Marie by his side, he immediately stood sneezing out fluid from his nose and searched for his mother’s milk. Castiel felt happy here all covered in hay, blood and amniotic fluid, wearing a worn checkered shirt underneath the buckles of a too big overall that came down below his knees and bare feet that covered in muck and bruises. Castiel left the mare and her new born foal in the barn, closing the door so they could get privacy and comfort with each other’s presence.

Castiel walked into the house leaving footprints as a trail to the kitchen, the omega had sweat on his brow and he reeked of birth. Castiel jumped when he heard an ear shattering scream from upstairs, he backtracked into the living area and climbed up the staircase heading towards the scream.

“What is wrong Anna?” Castiel asked, searching through the swarm of people for his older sister.

“Lucifer is back, he is at the manner right now” she smiled big, the older omega had tears in her eyes from news that should make Castiel smile, but he didn’t instead he ripped the letter from within Anna’s hands searching for any other arrival.

“And Dean? Is he not back yet?”

“No, Lucifer has not heard anything from him since the last letter he sent for you” Anna explained that Dean had been moved to another base a bit more to the south but the explanation did nothing to console his cries, Gabriel had to step in and carry him out of the room to try and calm him down.

That night Castiel dreamt of the horror he had lived at the manner but this time no one had save him from Sam’s strong arms and overpowering weight.

_Castiel was pinned to the bed, mouth bleeding from the harsh slaps Sam had feverishly given him, pain lingering over his cheek, lips, and at the base of his gums. Castiel withered on the bed trying to remove the heavy alpha from on top to no avail. Sam managing to bring Castiel’s legs over his, loving the sight of the glistening slick that painted the omega’s ass, the scent making the alpha hard within his trousers the scent wasn’t as rich as Michael’s but at this point he didn’t much care. Sam laughed in mockery as he pinned both of the omega’s knees to Castiel’s chest. Castiel feeling overpowered started thrashing around in despair, hands freeing to then be dug into Sam’s face to try and push him off. The omega screamed in distress and tears ran down the sides of his face, tears pooling at his ears. With one swift movement Sam held on to Castiel’s hands to then pin them under each of his knees to keep them from aiding the omega against him. The alpha undid his belt, lifting his hips off his supporting heels and shoved his pants far enough down that they wouldn’t intervene in his activity. Sam pressed his leaking erection to Castiel’s pinned legs making the slicked omega yelp from fear._

_“Shut up, Cas” the alpha growled with a twisted smile plastered on his face._

_“Please stop-” Castiel was silenced by a heavy hand smacking at his bottom, Castiel not expecting such crude behavior jolted arching his back off the bed, a small whimper rolling off his lips._

_“You are such a slut, getting all slick for me…” Sam rested his bottom on his heels as he lightly ran a finger down Castiel’s leg._

_“Please do not do this-”_

_“Shhhhhhh…” Sam silenced, dimples in view and eyes heavy with lust as he injected a finger into Castiel’s slicked hole. Castiel cried harder trying to pull away from the probing finger at his entrance, he fought for the control of his arms but the inability to gain access to them made his chest tighten and the feeling of anxiety and anguish mixed together left him wanting to throw up “what would my brother say if he saw you right now, pinned under me like the omega bitch that you are” Castiel hiccupped an incoherent word “what was that? I could not quite hear you”_

_“Dean…” he whispered to himself, eyelashes soaking in tears and the alpha huffed a laugh._

_“Yeah Dean” he said looking over his shoulder at a blackened corner from where an injured soldier walked out, eyes green and bright filled with judgment and disgust. It was Dean with his shoulders sagging from exhaustion, skin darkened by the sun’s harsh temperament, flesh bruised and cut covered by a ragged navy blue uniform, the same navy blue uniform he had worn when he left but much more worn and ripped._

_“No, Dean!” Castiel fought harder against his attacker, shame painting his face red and rage bubbling from within as he kicked his legs aiming for Sam’s mocking face only to be whipped harshly against his ribs, the metal part of the belt slapping against his face_.

A piercing shriek was heard all throughout the house, waking every person in the house and bringing them into Castiel’s bedroom. The omega had been crying in his sleep for hours, moving about harshly finally finding the edge of the bed and toppling over, hitting the side of his face on the corner of the wooden nightstand beside his bed.

“Castiel!” Chuck’s voice could be heard from the crowd of family that were suddenly swarming around the frightened omega “baby boy, are you okay?” he asked alarmed.

“Papa, Sam wants to hurt me, please help me, please please please…” he sobbed hysterically.

“Everyone go back to bed, I’ll stay here with Castiel” he ordered. Chuck carried Castiel to his bed and he lay there hugging his boy tight and caressing a hand through the omega’s soft black hair “everything is going to be all right” he soothed.

~*~

   It was mid-December and snow covered the grounds and fields, they had to keep the fire going all day in every chimney to keep the house from icing over and in the manner nothing had gone back to normal, it was impossible to expect that it would seeing that Castiel had been violated in such a way. Michael had occupied his former bedroom from when he was a guest at the Winchester manner, he had refused to stay by Sam’s side after the incident. Michael was too disgusted by Sam to even stand ten feet away from him and having a marriage annulment was impossible especially with the little one growing inside him and Sam would endlessly brood in his room not even exiting to take a breath, he was ashamed of what he had done and both Ellen and Bobby were keeping a close eye on the alpha in fear of an attempt in suicide.

Castiel had just moved back into the manner, he had decided to be strong and stand up to his immense fear of Sam and on the first week of November Castiel had made his way back to the manner. The house rejoiced when Castiel returned, he looked calmer and less stressed the truth was he was relieved to have his brother- an alpha as strong and cunning as Lucifer- in the manner by his side.

   Castiel sat in the study reading parts and bits of the bible, his father had told him to rely in god’s book whenever he was feeling down, stressed, vulnerable ‘always rely on god’s book Castiel’ he would tell him. Chuck had put off his return to the manner for a month longer than expected, the beta refused to let Castiel return without Dean’s presence at the manner, but in the end it was Lucifer’s presence that made the deal, not that Lucifer knew what had happened- Castiel had made everyone promise to keep it from him- because if he knew, the strong willed alpha would have Sam’s blood on his hands and for that Michael would never forgive him. Castiel didn’t want to pin both eldest brothers against each other.

“Hello baby brother” Michael waved shyly from the entrance a hand on his extended belly.

Castiel gave him a smile, loving the way Michael’s heavy belly made him wobble every time he walked. Michael was seven months pregnant and already he looked ready to birth the little sucker that made him have to pee every five minutes.

“Come on in” Castiel invited patting at the seat beside him. Michael wobbled to sit beside his younger brother.

“Are you all right?” Michael asked eyes glued on the bible that Castiel held tightly in hand, the book was being crushed in half by Castiel’s strong grip.

“Yes, why would I not be?” Castiel’s eyes followed Michael’s gaze and as soon as he realized how tight his grip was on the book he let go. Castiel nervously laughed at himself wanting more than anything for his brother to let it go.

“Castiel, if you do not feel comfortable around me you should tell me, I would understand if that was the case…”

“No, you are fine” Castiel awkwardly glanced around the study, eyes darting at the desk were he and Dean had talked about building their own house.

“You miss him? Do you not?” Michael jerked a bit, Castiel’s eyes darting towards him immediately “I am fine, it is this little wonder inside me who will not stay still, he just jumps around and kicks, most of the time he pushes at my bladder and he just will not let me out of the washroom” Michael smiled with a hand placed palm down on his extended belly.

“You will be a good parent” Castiel remarked, remembering the foal he had help birth. Castiel longed to have one growing inside him.

“You want to touch?” Michael offered. The young omega nodded his head in excitement, blue eyes glistening with emotion.

Castiel placed his hand flat under Michael’s leading one, he could feel the pressure from something within pushing at his palm “I want one of those” Castiel smiled.

“A  _baby_ ?” Michael informed with a smile on his face.

Castiel smiled brighter and nodded “yes, one of those… a baby”

“I think I made a mistake” Michael confessed.

“What do you mean?” Castiel caressed his brother’s belly.

Michael took a breath before continuing “I married the wrong brother” Castiel flinched at Michael’s words, he didn’t know what that meant but those word brought anger and resentment into Castiel’s chest.

“Why would you say that?” Castiel calmly questioned, not wanting to feel jealous of his brother. Dean had fancied Michael since the first day they met but Michael’s mixed feelings about one brother didn’t outbalance the other.

“Castiel, you knew how I felt for both of them-”

“You married Sam, Michael, not Dean… you chose to marry Sam!” Castiel raised his voice in alarm. Sam that same shitty alpha who had abused him both physically and in his mind, the same alpha who’s child was growing in Michael’s swollen womb.

“Castiel, I can barely be next to Sam, I cannot even see him!... just give me some time with him, please?”

Castiel was shocked, lips parted in question. He wanted to smack the stupid out of his older brother, how could he ask him such a thing? Was he supposed to give in or deny such a request? Was he being selfish if he denied his brother such a thing? He didn’t know, all he knew was that he really wanted to punch Michael in the face.

“Okay?” Castiel accepted with a shaky voice. He wanted to throw up, his whole body felt sick and his hands shook with fear of Dean leaving him for Michael. Michael smiled and exhaled as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders, Michael caressed his swollen belly bending over to lay a kiss on its top.

“Thank you Castiel” he said reaching over to hug the confused omega tightly.

So it was set Michael would get his way like always and even though Castiel never stopped feeling _this_ feeling that he harbored for Dean, he had to resign every wish and fantasy he wanted to live with the green eyed alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter, it is a bit longer than the rest of the chapters, i don't know if you guys prefer that or not but it is a bit longer.  
> thanks again for all the wonderful comments and for all those who are following the story, thanks for all the love and kudos  
> just... i love you guys.  
> hope you have a wonderful life and have a great day/night XD


	13. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean returns!!! yeah!!

   Night had fallen over the manner with its thick blanket of snow. Castiel sat on the ground nestled against the foot of the couch, he was back to wearing the fancy dresses he so dreaded, the light coral lace and the pale turquoise material with sowed in floral designs that decorated the finer details wasn’t all that bad until you couldn’t breathe from how tight the corset was. Castiel was helping Michael poke a lovely red string through popcorn with a needle, the decorations were coming along and the alphas accompanied by Adam- who would not leave Lucifer’s side- where out picking an evergreen to then be adorned by the threads and threads of popcorn Michael and he where making. Joanna had taken out the Christmas decorations from the attic and the old boxes lay next to the fireplace.

Castiel placed a few pieces of popcorn into his mouth with great diligence, he had been eating most of it without Michael noticing and he just loved popcorn.

“Do not eat it Castiel” Michael complained “it is for decorating the tree not for you to eat”

Castiel frowned at the way Michael started taking over his life once Castiel had agreed to give him a shot with his husband “I can eat it if I want”

“No you cannot-”

“Boys, let’s stop acting like little boys shall we” Joanna’s voice chimed as she walked in with a batch of gingerbreads.

“Butt out beta” Michael snapped.

“Well looks like someone hasn’t had stick in a while-” Castiel froze making Joanna regret what she had said, she placed the batch of cookies on the short middle table and kneeled next to Castiel “I’m so sorry, Cas” she apologized. She had earned the right to call him by that nickname and that alone made Michael hate her more.

“Stay away from him! Have you not caused enough trouble?!” Michael shooed Joanna away like if she were a flea infested mutt. Joanna growled at the omega defying her position in the manner “the only reason you are not out on the streets right now is because of how you saved my little brother, but you step out of line again and I will kick you out myself”

“You and I have no say here, you because you’re Sam’s omega and I because I’m a maid, but if you’re alpha knew what you were planning on doing, you would be the one on the streets and that child would never have a respectful name” Joanna threatened and with success putting the omega in his place “that’s what I though” Joanna turned to place a hand on Castiel’s knee and smiled kindly “Lucifer asked for your assistance outside, they want your opinion on the two trees they have their eyes on” Castiel nodded and followed Joanna out of the living area.

~*~

   With a heavy fur coat, a fuzzy warm hat, a thick scarf, and gloves Castiel was permitted to go out into the cold snow covered night. Castiel felt like a complete moron, wobbling around from cold in a heavy poop colored coat, he pouted as he walked behind Lucifer to where the evergreens stood tall and proud.

“Okay it is in between these two” Adam’s pre-puppetry voice smiled as he pointed at the trees, both trees were thick and bushy but Castiel’s eyes settled on a less attractive tree which was missing a lot of arms and well _green_.

“What about that one?” Castiel asked, Adam laughed.

“No not that one, it is ugly and broken, look how it is all shriveled up” the boy expressed himself with funny arm movements as Castiel realized why he was so appealed by such a tree, he was like that tree all broken and ugly and unlike him Adam was lively and beautiful like those ever beautiful evergreens he had side to side.

“Well if Cassy wants it why not?” Gabriel pressed, axe in hand.

“Well okay, ugly shriveled it is” Lucifer smiled with the axe held high as he impelled the axe at the trunk with force “and what about Sam? Why is he not helping us cut this little shit down?” Lucifer asked with a smile to his lips. Castiel tensed “do not tell me, he is being a pussy and decided that it was too cold out to help us cut the tree?” he joked.

“No, he does not come out much from his room” Adam explained.

“Yeah I noticed, what? He does not fancy us or something?”

“Or something” Gabriel spat.

Castiel began to hyperventilate in silence not wanting to bring attention to himself, he wanted to run away but at the same time he couldn’t budge from his spot on the snow that slowly melted under him from the heat he was radiating.

“What does that supposed to mean?” Lucifer asked while Gabriel and he feverishly hacked at the tree.

“You know the incident with Sam and Cas-” Adam spilled before Castiel could bring a hand to hush him up. Lucifer flinched as he stopped his work on the tree, axe gripped tighter in his hand.

“What incident?!” Lucifer demanded, eyes piercing into Castiel like daggers.

Castiel shook his head hysterically “n-nothing” Lucifer turned to Gabriel and by the look on the younger alpha’s face Lucifer was furiously digging his eyes into him too.

“Don’t make me ask again… what incident?!!” he demanded making everyone jump.

“N-nothing happened, J-Joanna got there in-n time” his lower jaw trembled from both cold and fear. Lucifer’s eyes went blank and for a slight second Castiel thought that everything was going to be okay, that no one would be close to death on his behalf, but then Lucifer lunged towards the house axe held tight in hand. Gabriel lunged after him letting the axe drop to the ground before he even started sprinting after the frenzied alpha. Castiel shot down crying, falling to his knees as he let go of Adam who turned immediately to hold on to Cas before he hit the ground.

“He is going to kill him isn’t he?” Adam started to cry, whishing he would have kept his big mouth shut. The thirteen year-old began to sob quietly as he held on to Castiel who had shot up off the ground and started running after his brothers.

Gabriel raced after Lucifer whose temper was as fierce and durable as a volcanic eruption, it was hot and it consumed everything around it. As he pumped himself to run faster to try and catch up he reached out his hand and within his fingertips he could feel the material of Lucifer’s coat, he yelled as he gave it more force _almost got him_ he told himself as the fabric was now in reach. Gabriel clawed down and yanked his brother back with force causing them to topple over into the thick snow, he wrapped his arms tightly around Lucifer’s body and pinned him down beneath him.

“Let me go, I am going to kill that little shit” he yelled at the top of his lungs.

“Calm down-”

“You knew about this!? And you didn’t fuck the shit out of him?!” the rage pulsed through his whole body, as he fought against Gabriel’s weight “get off!! I am going to kill that bitch, make him feel powerless as his life drains from within my grasp, make him feel violated and pathetic” he spat as Castiel managed to catch up, the omega panted out a shaky breath trying to regain composure with his hands at his knees and a cold reddened face.

“Shut up! Castiel can hear every word that you are saying” Gabriel informed in a broken voice.

Lucifer kneed Gabriel in the stomach and punched his brother off him but once Lucifer stood Gabriel yanked at the alpha’s legs and brought him down to the cold snow that covered the land.

“Castiel look” Adam pointed out into the field, making everyone turn to look.

“What the hell is that?” Gabriel eyes filled with curiosity at the strange figure that lay on the ground.

“if it’s not Sam’s dead body decaying on the fields I don’t care!” the alpha tried to free himself from Gabriel’s grasp, but Gabriel was now laying on top of Lucifer who lay belly down on the melting snow. Castiel started running towards it “No, stop! Gabriel stop him!” Lucifer strained. Then it was Adam who started running after Castiel.

“I will protect him” he said.

“No, Gabriel, Agh!” Lucifer yelled at the top of his lungs.

“What is goin’ on here?…..” it was Bobby’s voice which was lost as Castiel got further and further away from the house.

He ran towards the dark figure that lay in the middle of the fields so far away from the house, his breathing heavy and his chest and nose began to hurt from the cold air that entered his warm body but he kept at it with Adam at his heel. When he was a few yards away he could tell it was a person lying broken and although in normal circumstances his nose was killer at determining scents, his nose was both numb and on fire from the cold rushing in so he had no idea if the human was dead or alive. He pumped his legs running faster toward it, not wanting to be too late to save him/her. Castiel’s heart pumped faster and adrenaline filled his body as he kneeled next to the broken soldier that lay in between the icy snow. Castiel knew immediately who it was and with a hand placed at his lips he started sobbing.

“Oh my god…” he cried, turning the soldier over to confirm what he already knew. Castiel pulled the man into his arms, the feel of the body cold and hard against him making the omega feel a pain so deep within his chest that he wanted to physically burry his hand in it and pull out his heart “oh my god, Dean…” he hiccupped, Adam falling limp beside him. Seconds passed and there was no response, Castiel couldn't make out a pulse through his gloved fingers, he ripped them off as tears leaked out of his eyes.

“Cas?” a rugged voice peaked out from within Castiel’s warm embrace. Castiel pulled back to reveal two spring green eyes staring up at him with a smile on cracked lips “do not stop hugging me, I am cold” he said making Castiel break out into laughter.

“Dean, I thought you were dead” Adam confessed.

“Well you are not getting rid of me that easy, troublemaker” Dean placed a hand on Adam’s face making the young boy smile through tearful eyes.

“Adam go get Gabriel and Lucifer, and tell them to hurry” Castiel requested making the young boy stand to go after the two alphas. There were so many questions bubbling within Castiel, he wanted to know everything, how he was here? When had he come back? How long had he been laying there in the cold? Dean wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist burying his face in the warmth of Castiel’s body. The omega ripped the huge coat from his body to cover the shivering alpha “I missed you” Castiel said in a whisper believing Dean to be asleep.

“You did?” he asked looking up at Castiel, his face had tiny scars and bruises but his eyes where the same if not more gentle.

Castiel froze remembering his deal with Michael “no, of course not” he shook his head.

“You are a bad liar” he smiled tenderly withy an accent of exhaustion on his body.

~*~

   The doors flew open with Lucifer and Gabriel tucked under either side of Dean as they carried him into the house, immediately everyone gathered into the spacy front of the house to see what all the commotion was about. Michael was the first to call out for the wounded man being carried into the living area; they were to set him close to the fire while Ellen prepared a warm bath.

They fixed the couch to be close to the fireplace and Dean was laid on top. Blankets, pillows, and a cup of warm coffee were brought in for him. Castiel stood at the archway entrance just trying to contain his inner jealousy from seeing Michael kneeling on the floor helping Dean with the cup of coffee while he stood shivering his arms and Jaw off, the young omega had lost his coat in the proses of keeping the injured alpha warm and now he was freezing. Gabriel who saw the little green monster within Castiel’s eyes came close to drape his hands over the shivering omega. Castiel looked up at him and smiled apologetically.

“What is going on with you and Michael?” he asked already knowing the answer.

Castiel shook his head “nothing, he is just being helpful”

“I am pretty sure Dean wants you by his side”

“No, if he wanted he would have said something, besides I always knew he fancied Mic-”

“Cas” Dean called over.

Castiel saw Michael flinch at the nickname on Dean’s lips, the older omega smiled halfheartedly then stood moving away slowly. Dean extended a hand for Castiel to come close and the young omega moved away from Gabriel Who gave him an _I told you so_ smile.

“Here” Michael handed him the cup, one he took gladly as he moved closer to kneel next to Dean.

“We will, ah… go get that tree” Gabriel spoke tugging Lucifer along afraid the alpha would sprint upstairs and murder Sam.

“I will go check on the food” Michael excused himself awkwardly wobbling out of the room after the two alphas.

“He has gotten big” Dean joked.

“He is pregnant” Castiel said head moving to the side in confusion.

Dean laughed at Castiel’s naïve nature “yeah I know”

Castiel made a slight o with his mouth “I am sorry, I know you would have loved to be with…” Dean shook his head.

“That is all in the past” he assured Castiel.

“Is it because he is fat?” Castiel was confused, he didn’t expect Dean to be all physical in such a way that he would stop loving someone because they were _big_. Dean smiled trying to sit up and just as fast as it was on his lips the smile quickly faded and a bloody groan tore through his chest.

“Fuck!” he shouted as he tried to sit up.

“Stop! You are hurting yourself!” Castiel cried.

Dean laughed again “it is only a cut”

“Dean!-” Castiel tried again only to be silenced by a soft kiss on the lips.

Dean had grabbed on to Castiel’s Jaw with a gentle hand and brought him closer inhaling the sweetness of the omega, he didn’t want to worry the omega with the scrape of a bullet he had received a few days prior. When the stitches had come undone Dean had drenched the wound in cheap liquor and scent blocker so that the blood wouldn’t be senses, all he wanted now was to be entrapped by the scent that had haunted him for months on end, the same scent that scented each letter he had received and saved, always keeping them by his side.

The rich scent of Dean surrounded the omega, clouding his thoughts making him feel at ease. Castiel moved his hands to entrap the alpha’s face leaving him unable to escape the omega’s grasp. Dean’s numb nose caught the scent of coffee on Castiel’s person and he moved away searching for the source, the spilt coffee cup lay by Castiel’s turquoise covered legs the dress now drenched in coffee.

“Looks like you will need a bath too” he smiled bringing Castiel up to the floral couch “you can go before me if you want” he said caressing Castiel’s face with the back of his fingers.

Castiel felt like crying, for months he had cried for fear, solitude, and pain but now all this happiness, he didn’t want it to just vanish because his older brother wanted Dean “I do not want you to leave me” he cried, happy that he could bury his face in Dean’s chest and feel comforted by the scent he berthed.

“I am not leaving… I came back for you” he embraced the sobbing mess of an omega who seemed more open to having him around than before, the Castiel he left behind might have cared for him but wouldn’t just cry into his chest or keep him from his breath when they kissed, something had fazed him and although Dean hadn’t decided whether it was for good or bad he liked it. He liked the closeness and the warm embraces Castiel offered and most of all he loved the way his heart melted whenever Castiel said his name or worried for him “hey, do not cry, I am here now” Dean said kissing the top of Castiel’s head.

“The bath is ready” Ellen called, smiling at the sight of happiness on Castiel’s face once she entered the room.

“Go on” Dean nudged, Ellen left the room at that giving them their privacy.

Castiel shook his head “come with me” he pulled at Dean carefully to not hurt him.

The alpha followed Castiel all the way up to their room and made a confused face once he saw that the door had been replaced with a new one “renovations?” he asked.

Castiel froze once again that night “ah… yes” he lied.

“What was wrong with the old one? You did not like it?” dean asked.

“It broke” he confessed hoping the questions would stop, but they didn’t.

“Did you slam it to hard?” Dean laughed tensing up at the pull on his wound.

“Dean?” Castiel turned to check on the alpha, but Dean waved it off.

“I am fine” he said pushing open the door and stepping inside “it smells odd in here” he said heading over to the oil lamp and twisting it on “and it is very cold”

Castiel hadn’t used these quarters since the incident, he had been too afraid to come back here and remember how overpowered and useless he felt pinned on that same mattress under Sam but Dean was here now, nothing to be afraid of now that his alpha was here. Dean moved about the room fingers touching every soft or smooth piece of furniture or decoration. If only Dean knew what horrible thing had happened here, he wouldn’t want Castiel to be near him.

The alpha squatted down eyes catching a glimpse of a piece of cloth that had been thrown under the bed’s too long covers. He took it out from under the bed and was confused to find Castiel’s sweet scent woven into the cloth, he stretched it out and showed the nightgown to Castiel.

“This yours?” he asked, his alpha on alert because of the other scent that drenched the cloth, it was an alpha’s scent. Castiel had frozen solid in the space between the door and the side of the bed, his mind replaying the events of that day and the dream he had had, all merging into one messy blob of darkness that jabbed at his every emotion.

Dean noting the despair and sourness of Castiel’s scent knew something wasn’t right, he inhaled at the cloth in his hands, mind flashing bloody red as adrenaline pumped through his entire body. He knew who this scent belonged to, he had learned it and kept it sacred because it belonged to his own flesh and blood. Castiel backed into the wall scared of the closing proximity between him and the enraged alpha.

“I’m so sorry” he cried, he let himself fall on the floor burying his head in between his knees, going into fetal position. He waited for the attack to come but by the time he looked up Dean was gone “I am so sorry, alpha, ‘am so sorry” he repeated over and over again with tears bleeding from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys like :)  
> I feel like a total poop for making Castiel cry so much but alas he will have happiness... soon? XD   
> comment or ask any question you wish i will answer  
> thanks guys for the support and wonderful comments  
> have a wonderful day/night


	14. Justice Or Vengeance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long it took to update :( I wrote two versions of this chapter and finally chose the second one  
> and this whole week has been crazy but finally i sat down and wrote it XD hope you like.

   The door burst open slamming against the wall behind it, the whole wall shook and the door knob disappeared somewhere within the structure. Sam was sulking somewhere in the corner, his head whipping up once the thunderous sound invaded his ear canal. Sam’s face lit up at the sight of his brother well, Safe and returned from the harsh war. Sam’s eyes clouded in fear as he took in Dean’s alpha invading the surface instead of the gentle face that had taught him to talk, walk and be his own person. Sam backed up against the corner sinking to the floor as Dean strode in with anger infiltrating his senses, the younger alpha whined in fear.

“I am sorry Dean, it was not my fault” he tried convincingly.

“Shut your fucking mouth!” Dean harshly pointed at him, commanding him to cease his speech.

Sam looked at his shoes as Dean prepared himself to pounce, but Sam was quicker noting that his older brother was hurt he jumped up and threw himself at Dean pushing against the older alpha’s injury. Dean howled in pain as the injury was torn open once again spurting out blood that drenched the front of his excessively used shirt. Dean was on the ground with Sam pinning his arms to the floor.

“You have to believe me Dean, it was not my fault” he cried trying to make his brother see the younger version of Sam that dean promised to protect. He had hope that Dean would see the innocence in him again, he craved for that so much it almost unbearable.

“It will not work Sam, I see right through you, you coward!” Dean pushed against his pain and was able to throw Sam aside by freeing his arms and yanking on Sam’s long brown hair with a harshness that raddled his bones.

The boy growled out painfully and Dean managed to surpass him, straddling his chest and folding his hand into a tight fist which he used to pound Sam’s face with. The red hot pain that invaded Sam’s face tore and bled painting his face in scarlet but Dean did not stop, fire ran through him like a wildfire and he couldn’t help but seeing Sam hurting the defenseless child that was Castiel. The boy was only fifteen and an omega, a thirteen year-old alpha had more strength than he and still the amount of shit they could endure was something Dean had promised to protect him from. Dean had sent that letter to Castiel hoping he would take it seriously and maybe he would have if he hadn’t gotten ill, so the one to blame for all of this was he, it was Dean for leaving in the first place, for not being there. Now that Dean was here he was going to make Sam pay for he had done, for the boundary he had overstepped not just as an alpha but as a human being.

Dean’s hand was going numb from the brutality he was putting his brother through. Sam had stopped fighting and his body lay limp under the older alpha, the only sign that he was still alive was the weak pulse that thumped under Dean’s hand which he kept tightly around the other alpha’s neck.

“Dean, stop it!” someone yelled frantically, braking through the barrier Dean had created to expulse any outside activity. Dean ceased for a second not even bothering to look up at Castiel’s scared face.

“Stop it, boy, you’re gonna kill ‘m” Bobby called out as he ran up to Dean and entrapped him trying to rip the enraged alpha off Sam’s limp body “calm down”

“Let go Bobby!” he huffed, anger preventing him from evening out his ragged breathing. Dean’s stance was broken as some of the field workers entered the room and helped Bobby to loosen the grip Dean had on Sam’s collar. The shirt ripped under Dean’s grasp and they finally yanked the boy out of the room.

Sam was left bleeding out on the floor an Castiel couldn’t bring himself to help the alpha, even though he had been taught to forgive he just couldn’t, the fear that overtook him and clouded his mind was so intense he couldn’t make himself step even a foot inside the room. Sam began to move and with that Castiel yelped in fright.

“Dean” he pleaded in a whisper as he sank to the floor against the door’s entrance.

“Young sir, are you alright?” a gentle hand tapped on Castiel’s shoulder, a young girl Castiel had never seen before gave out her hand. Castiel was shaken on whether to take it or not but in the end he accepted the help and stood “stay here I have to help the Mr.” she said, dark hair tied in a lose braid. The girl couldn’t be any older than eleven years of age and still her confidence and courage seemed to surpass that of his own, he was in awe by how she handled herself and seemed unamused by the brutality she had seen.

The girl was tugged back by a pissed Joanna “stay out’a here, meg” she said running inside to aid the wobbling mess that tried to stand. Other maids and caregivers entered the room “put him on the bed and wipe all that blood off his face, I’m going to aid Castiel” she ordered turning to leave and with that she was at his side guiding him toward his room.

~*~

“Are you alright?” Joanna asked while trying to close the curtains.

Castiel nodded “where is Dean?”

“He was moved to a room on the east wing, he can’t be around people right now”

“He just came back”

“Yes I understand but, Cas, he tried to murder his brother, it’s obvious the war has fazed him, made him a bit more cruel-”

“He was defending me”

“Castiel…” Joanna tried smoothing over with a softer tone, she was at the foot of Castiel’s bed with both hands on her hips “if he asks to be here we won’t stand against his decision, he is the alpha of the house until master John returns but we won’t let any alpha or any other person harm anyone else, not even for justice or vengeance or whatever it is he was trying to prove, do. Trust me Sam deserved that and I was happy to see him there lifeless and unable to harm anyone again but it wasn’t correct in fact me being amused by such a thing just proves the darkness that lives within me, and I won’t let it win” the beta sighed in exhaust “and you were frightened, I saw the look of terror in your eye, Castiel you were scared of Dean at that moment and I don’t blame you”

“I do not know what to do” Castiel said trying to sit still on the bed.

“Cas, why don’t you take a bath, the water is still warm”

The omega nodded hesitantly and walked to the washroom, he thanked Joanna and gave her leave after she promised to keep someone right outside for the rest of the night. Castiel stepped into the bathtub, the water wasn’t hot but the warm and soothing feeling it gave him made his whole body shutter in delight, he sat himself against one of the walls and realized he was late, he was late for his next heat and he was dreading it. He didn’t want to feel that way ever again, he needed to prepare his bags and leave for good. Castiel could never feel weak and abused ever again; he didn’t want to be more broken than he already was. The omega was so involved in his thoughts he didn’t even hear the door of the washroom swing open with a suave gentleness that was almost inaudible.

“Cas” the voice made Castiel’s skin tingle.

The omega’s head shot up in a hurry “Dean” he sat up using his hands for support “w-what are you doing here”

The alpha looked tired and ashamed “I cannot sleep” the alpha’s eyes stayed trained on Castiel’s as if unable to look down at the omega’s unclothed body.

Castiel turned red when he realized he was naked, he had been doing it so often it became a habit. At first it was a bit awkward, his father had trained him to bathe with his underclothes when he presented as an omega, it was socially unacceptable for omega’s to bathe unclothed because it was _vulgar_ and _sexually stimulating_ , at fist Castiel had refused like any other new omega, but with time he learned to accept it, it was like training bras for young woman. Training bras are uncomfortable and itchy but soon your body becomes accustomed and you cope.

Castiel tried covering up by bending his legs and placing one over the other, hands crossing over his chest “I am sorry…” he began apologizing, scared that Dean might take this as defiance.

“You are fine, you can do whatever you want” he smiled gently, awkwardly standing at the door.

“You want to join me?” the innocence in Castiel’s voice making Dean smile, the alpha hurried taking off his clothes leaving just his undershorts before stepping into the tub.

Dean reached for Castiel turning the omega around with a strong arm hooked under his armpits “this okay?” Castiel nodded his head enthusiastically making the alpha chuckle with glee. Castiel rested his head against Dean’s chest and smiled feeling safe for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hope you like this chapter  
> thank you gust for all the comments and kudos i really do appreciate the love XD  
> love you guys and have a great day/night


	15. Strange Day

   It was January and although outside the snow did not cease and the festivities had ended, everyone was indoors sleeping calmly and warmth was not lost.

Dean woke in a flash, breathing harshly and in one scream. The alpha had been having horrible nightmares about the war and under his eyes dark bags became darker with each passing day, he hadn’t gotten a good night’s sleep in a while and with his subconscious still at war he would wake with fear chilling his bones. Castiel woke to a strong grip crushing the feeling in his arm, the omega didn’t frighten he immediately knew what was going on.

“Nightmare?” he asked freeing his arm by drawing attention to Dean’s grip with a soft kiss. Dean let go immediately, the alpha smiled delicately while trying to calm his breathing.

“No, I am fine” he shook his head and laid back down to then turn away from the omega. Castiel turned the other way feeling a bit unwanted by Dean’s actions, he wasn’t the only one being frightened, how would he feel if Castiel woke up screaming every night with terror mirroring within his eyes and a pained howl at his lips? This was supposed to be a partnership, they were supposed to be working together when something like this happens, working _through_ this but Dean would just turn away without a word.

Castiel stayed quiet of course swallowing down a lump in his throat and placing a hand under his pillow to try and hug it out, the omega pouted as he felt anger rising up inside. He was so confused with all the emotions taking turns within his body that he started to tear up from the anger and frustration taking hold. Castiel could feel the mattress shift from Dean’s side of the bed and he felt the hand that looped around his waist to then pull him to the alpha but Castiel only hugged his pillow tighter trying to not be soothed by the soft actions.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to make you sad” he said softly.

“I am not sad…” Castiel said with tears streaming down the side of his face “I am angry and frustrated” Dean smiled in amusement, the alpha lowered his head to kiss the fussy omega on the shoulder which he drew away from soft lips “you are not the only one who is worried”

“You are worried?” Dean tried to lighten the mood but Castiel became more irritated and elbowed the alpha in the stomach. Dean winced at the slight pain and Castiel tensed up regretting his immature action.

“I am sorry, Dean” he sat up quickly to try and help with whatever Dean might need.

“I am fine” Dean said placing a heavy hand on the omega’s knee, he patted Castiel’s leg to reassure the omega he didn’t need help and that he was fine “come on, let us go back to sleep” Dean lifted the covers as an invitation for Castiel, one invitation the omega took gladly although he wouldn’t admit it because he wasn’t in a very cheery mood “why are you so good to me?” The alpha said taking Castiel in his arms.

Castiel was taken aback feeling a bit emotional for the way he had acted towards the alpha, he started sobbing again leaving Dean without knowledge to what he had done wrong “I am sorry for being mad at you”

“It is fine, Castiel, look at me and stop crying” he hugged the omega tight “you cry a lot, not that it is a bad thing but you need to smile more”

“I smile”

Dean laughed a bit and just shook his head “sleep now” Dean said loosening his grip as he relaxed into his pillow. Castiel nuzzled his head under the alpha’s neck and fell asleep with the strong aroma at his nose.

~*~

   Dean woke to find the bed without Castiel at his side, he rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly and he was. The bed on Castiel’s side was tidy and neat, patted down and fixed as if had been untouched. The alpha within Dean began to worry making him whine and sniff at the air like a lost puppy. He froze when an unfamiliar scent invaded his nostrils, the seductive scent making his body senselessly lustful. Dean took another whiff noting that it was coming from the washroom. Dean quietly moved off the bed stalking over to the washroom’s door.

The scent was attractive and becoming somewhat familiar- to an extent- but the amount of pheromones that were being produced compelled Dean to hold his breath, making sure the sweet aroma would fail to have an effect on him but without fail his body began to react to the soft caress of the scent that started to penetrate his pores. Dean very quietly opened the door to the washroom to find Castiel at the far end of the room all cornered up and shaky.

“Cas, are you okay?” he asked as he took in the scent that made his heart palpate in a much faster pace.

“Please leave” Castiel begged in such a way Dean couldn’t say no to, and although his body refused to leave his omega's side at a time like this, he managed to steer away from the room “wait, Dean” Castiel called after him.

  
“Yes?” _how pathetic?_ Dean thought wanting to hit himself for sounding so needy and lustful, he smiled faintly trying to contain his own scent that for sure was releasing its own sex toxins that would either only confuse the omega or scare him.

“I am scared” he revealed.  
Dean wanted to walk over there and protect his omega, it’s what his inner alpha was telling him to do but his conscience told him to stop and call for a beta. Dean wanted with all his heart to be able to touch Castiel at these moments but he couldn’t because if he took one wrong step all this stepping around the ring of fire could actually burn him and he wouldn’t have Cas’s trust any longer. Dean sighed trying to clear his mind from the arousing scent that made his body tingle with excitement and his mouth water.

“Do you want me to call Joanna? I know you two were close when I was gone, she helped you through your first heat-”

“I want you to be here” Castiel didn’t mean for his voice to sound lustful it just sort of took its own tone as it escaped his lips. Dean growl with predatory hunger. Castiel immediately tensed up and tried backing up further into his corner.

Dean wanted to bang his head against the door frame for his stupid behavior, the alpha sighed heavily and looked Castiel’s way. The fear in his eye was clear as day, the omega was scared out of his mind but as much as Dean could try little outbursts of instinct could not be destroyed, instinct was powerful and it clouded the mind from all reason. Dean tried as hard as he could to harness all those feelings together and push them down, deep within himself “I will not harm you, you have my word” he said while taking a step closer to the omega. Castiel nodded his trust and accepted his alpha’s aid as Dean lifted him up off the ground within his arms and carried him out of the washroom.

~*~

“Sam! Open the damn door!” Joanna banged her fist harshly on the door whishing it was Sam’s face she could be pounding her fist on. The alpha didn’t even make a sound as Joanna grew angrier with each pound of her small yet heavy fist “open the damn door! Sam!” she shoved at the white painted door that blocked her way “Sam! Michael is having your baby so you better show your damn face” the door was quickly unlocked then yanked open as a bruised Sam peeked his body out of the comforts of his room.

“He is not due until February” his eyes held fear under the glossy exterior.

“He’s having contractions” her exchange was a bit softer as she saw the sadness in his eyes. Damn him! She thought wanting to smack both him for being an ass of an alpha and herself for feeling pity towards him. Although it wasn’t her fault, Sam always did have one of those sweet faces and even as a child it was always hard to stay mad at Sammy but the kid deserved the hell he got. Nothing explained or justified what he had done to Castiel, he had really hurt that boy and now Castiel lived in fear of being anywhere near Sam, not that Joanna blamed him “we called for a midwife, luckily for us there’s one who lives close by”

“When did he start?” Sam came out of his room in a hurry.

“He just started, he was helping us with Adam who went into heat last night. Michael was helping us preparing breakfast then all of a sudden he started screaming in pain, it was kind of frightening for me so mama told me to call one of the workers so he could bring the midwife to check Michael” Joanna said taking Sam downstairs towards the guests bedrooms. The alpha followed without a second thought, he wanted to be by his bride’s side even if Michael didn’t want anything to do with him.

~*~

   Joanna entered the room with a hesitant Sam at her side; the midwife had Michael on a bed with his legs spread wide and a purely white blanket covering his legs trying to be discreet about the situation. Michael turned his head immediately at the sound of the door being opened, his face grew angry making Joanna angry. She had no time for their bull shit, they were partners in this whole mess, when the child came whatever gender or position, it was going to look up to both its parents- be glad it has both parents- some children have to cope with just one- not that they mind- and some children don’t even have parents, they are alone without anyone to guide them or help them through the most difficult thing in this world which is growing up. The midwife washed her hands in a tub of warm water then helped Michael change, a smile painted on her face.

“You are fine dear” she said patting his back “you just had a false labor, it happens” the midwife picked up her equipment and dug them deep into her bag.

“But it was so real, it hurt so bad” he complained a bit white in the face. He felt like fainting, he wanted to make sure his baby was well and healthy.

“Yes false labor does that” she comically explained.

“Is it all right? Is the baby alive?” Sam asked stepping deeper into the room. Michael was about to growl at the alpha but Joanna gave him a warning glance to shut him up.

“Yes, the pup is fine” she said taking her bag in hand “just make sure the omega stays in bed for a week or two, if he gets better he may be up and about but he can’t do any heavy stuff and if anything worsens or he becomes ill, you come and get me” Michael had flinched at the way the midwife had referred to him as _the omega_ instead of using his name, did she even know his name?

Sam sighed happily looking towards Joanna “I’ll show you the way out” Joanna said walking the midwife out of the room leaving Sam with Michael.

“Get out!” Michael yelled with anger.

“You have to calm down” Sam said trying to pacify the omega.

“Get out! Sam! I do not want you close to my baby!”

“It is my baby too” he scolded “and you better calm down or you will hurt the baby” Michael swallowed his anger as he tried calming down. Sam brought a chair over and sat by Michael making sure to read the omega’s facial expression correctly before he even came close “how have you been?”

“I am fine” the omega said with a hand on his abdomen, tentatively running his hand up and down trying to calm the inner turmoil within his belly.

“May I?” Sam asked with a hand hovering over the omega’s belly, with a nod Sam let his hand fall flat on the extended abdomen that vibrated with life. Sam spooked when a harsh movement thumped his hand, he looked up at Michael who was smiling.

“Hiccups” he explained “the baby gets them a lot” Sam nodded his understanding. Michael shuffled uncomfortably under Sam’s hand. Sam looked up at Michael with a quizzical look “Sam, you need to leave now, I do not feel comfortable with you here” Sam nodded, stood and walked out of the room with an apologetic look in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter :D  
> This chapter is all over the place, a lot happens but not too many things happen.  
> I want to thank all you guys who read and follow along, I thank all the support and love.  
> Thanks guys  
> And have a great day/night XD


	16. The First Time

   Castiel whined as another wave of uncomfortable slick damped his underwear; the itchiness that it produced made him wither within Dean’s hold. The alpha lay on the bed with Castiel wrapped in his arms and a mountain of pillows behind them, it was unbearable to be so close to the sweet scented omega when the alpha within Dean complained trying to make its mark but Dean wouldn’t have it. Fear rolled out of the omega’s pours and Dean knew the omega was scared beyond belief of him being there and this made him sad, but he used this sting of an emotion to control the beast inside him and focused on making the omega feel comfortable around his piercing presence.

“It is so hot” Castiel commented with a flushed face and a pained voice that made Dean want to hold him tighter.

“Do you want me to bring you some water?” Dean asked trying to release the omega from his grip only to realize he was the one trapped and unable to move because of Castiel’s iron grip on his arms.

The omega shook his head “no, do not leave”

The alpha knew this one request held a double plea to it, he knew he had been gone for months without really knowing what was happening in the omega’s life “Castiel, you need to hydrate, besides some water will help soothe your fever”

Castiel purred at the sweet sound of worry in his alpha’s voice, the boy shuddered then rubbed the side of his face against Dean’s chest and neck. Castiel was happy Dean was worried for him that meant he cared; the omega smiled in relief and happiness.

Castiel wanted to release the hold he had over his nature, he wanted to bathe in that deep voice that made his skin all bumpy, he wanted the luxury of being in a normal, functional marriage with his alpha and most importantly he wanted to be with his alpha like the newlyweds they were but it seemed Dean had a good hold on himself too. Dean was like a wagon that had lost all its wheels and was being pushed against an enormous bolder that stood in its path, he would not proceed forward and it was useless to even try and push against it.

“Cas?” there was a harsh stroke in the alpha’s voice that made Castiel cringe and he stopped all movement knowing that Dean could smell his untamed desire.

This made him feel ashamed at that moment for releasing his hold on self-control and revealing that docile persona he was. Castiel wanted to be with Dean and although it scared him to even think of proceeding any further it also infuriated him that he was acting in such a shameful manner, he was practically begging to be touched and kissed and well mated like the little whore he was.

Castiel whined helplessly “Dean” he breathed. The feeling inside him and the voices in his head that kept telling him he was dirty and unworthy of Dean’s affection left him feeling lost and hesitant and although his heat which produced enough lust within his body was very strong at overriding that sort of negative feeling, it never left his mind. Another wave crashed all over his insides making Castiel want to rip out his hair from all the sexual frustration that was building up “I cannot do this anymore, you have to leave” the omega shook. He felt complete with the rich scent of his alpha surrounding him, but it did nothing to calm the lust that had his whole body itching for touch.

“Cas, hey, you are going to be fine”

“Please” Castiel begged as he pushed himself away from the alpha.

Dean sighed “I will come back soon, so stay here” the omega gave an obedient nod, his body filling with melancholy as he watched the alpha part from his side. Dean headed towards the washroom, door closing behind him. Castiel watched with curiosity, eyes never leaving the washroom’s door. The door opened minutes later, Dean didn’t look any different except for the fact that he seemed more refreshed, droplets of water falling down the edge of his jaw and chin, he whipped it away with a damp cloth which he had in his hand and climbed on the bed “come here” he said helping Castiel sit up “you have to be strong, you can beat this” the alpha placed a hand on the omega’s forehead then nodded “you have to keep your body fresh, so that the temperature can go down” he smiled while washing away all the perspiration on the omega's forehead.

“You washed yourself” Castiel searched watching as Dean’s grin became larger, the alpha nodded and brought Castiel closer to kiss his forehead. Castiel sank in inhaling the rich scent of earth after a light rain that rolled off of Dean’s skin. The omega searched for the claiming mark he had left on Dean’s neck and nuzzled his nose to breathe in against it. Dean froze at the touch trying his hardest to muffle a moan that wanted to escape his lips; that mark had become the most sensitive part on his body.

Without much thought Dean brought his hands to Castiel’s hips, lifted him up and pushed him further back on the bed, Dean looked Castiel in the eye for reassurance that he hadn’t stepped over any bounds “are you sure?” he asked watching as the omega nodded with willingness and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck to try and pull him in closer.

Castiel was shaking, trying to get a hold of the fear that ate at him and the filling presence of affection. Dean smiled at Castiel as he kneeled in between the omega’s legs; Dean brought a hand to the end of Castiel’s nightgown which rested a little bit above his ankle, the alpha lifted the gown slowly as he slid his hands up to the omega’s knees then up his legs, he pushed it up above Castiel’s hips with the aid of the omega as he pushed his hips up with his bent legs. The gown was pulled up his ribs and chest then it was dragged above his head. Castiel shivered when the cool air of January hit his pale warm skin, his breathing was starting to shallow in both anticipation and fear.

Dean placed a soft hand on Castiel’s sharp ribs that seemed to want to pierce out from under his soft skin. The omega turned a bright red from Dean’s gaze and It was hard not to turn all crimson from the lustful gaze Dean was giving him, those green eyes that reminded him of spring heated his skin with the wrath of summer in Texas. The alpha caressed Castiel’s skin eyes following the soft movement of his hand as it traveled up his chest. Dean savored the feel of the omega’s ribs, the feel of each dip in between each firm rib was being memorized as long fingers moved over the strong structure. Castiel shivered, moaning his approval to the soft touches he was receiving. Dean moved his hand up Castiel’s chest taking in hand a hard, dark pink nub of a nipple. Dean cupped his other hand to Castiel’s young face. The omega gave a throaty moan, mouth closed and eyes glued to Dean’s full lips.

“What is it? What do you want?” he asked tenderly. Castiel couldn’t find the words to tell Dean what he really wanted it was awkward and embarrassing. Castiel shook his head and opened his mouth to breathe; the circumstances making it hard to take in a lungful of air through his nose.

Castiel’s mouth burned with the desire to kiss the alpha who kept him all snug in his arms, his lips trembled and the heat wouldn’t subside. Castiel wanted the alpha to claim his mouth, his body and every other part of him but Castiel kept quiet. He was too much of a nervous wreck to be able to word his desires on to Dean.

“You are not going to tell me what you want?” he asked, Dean bent down placing both hands to cup the younger boy’s face and tentatively kiss the side of his mouth. Castiel looped both hands around the back of Dean’s neck and brought him closer to his mouth.

Dean kissed Castiel’s mouth, sucking at the thin lips that curled into a gentle smile. It was amusing to the aroused alpha how Castiel just let him do as he pleased, the omega barely moved his lips and when he did the inexperience of kissing was loud to Dean. Castiel kept his mouth closed with a smile on his lips and a blush spread all over his warmed body. Dean wrestled with the buttons on his night shirt as he tried unhooking them from the cloth entrapment that was created to keep them closed and still, the final few buttons were ripped out as the alpha had lost patience and decided to rip the shirt off his body all the while he searched for a way to poke his tongue through the thin line that Castiel had created with his mouth.

“You have to open your mouth, Cas” Dean explained as he let his body press against the omega’s.

“W-why?” he breathed. Dean took the opportunity to dip his tongue inside Castiel’s mouth achieving a touch to the other man’s wet tongue before Castiel pulled back to try and close his mouth “that tickles” he exhaled hands pushing the alpha’s face away while moving his own from the reach of Dean’s proving tongue.

Dean pushed against Castiel’s small hands to suck on the omega’s cheek, Castiel giggled with a frustrated accent as he tried to playfully push away the alpha’s mouth from his cheek. Dean let go to then lightly bite at the omega’s Jaw. Dean removed his hands from Castiel’s face and laid them on Castiel’s legs. Castiel could feel Dean’s erection against his own as the alpha pushed closer and Castiel was certain Dean could feel his overexcited member too.

The omega whined digging his nails into Dean’s shoulders as more slick was being produced; it was starting to feel painful as his lower body clenched against nothing that could help aid it, Castiel shied away trying to hide the embarrassment he felt from the alpha.

“Is okay, Cas, I am here for you” Dean said as he straightened up and sat on the bed trying to remove both his pajama bottom and the underwear, his tented bottom wear making Castiel covered his eyes with both arms as he fought against the curiosity that told him to sneak a peek at Dean’s nude body. Dean tossed away the clothes, Castiel heard as they hit the ground.

The omega took a deep breath feeling as the bed dipped in between his legs announcing the alpha as he came close, soft hands were placed at his hips trying to pull at his underwear “wait” Castiel threw his arms away from face to then grip at either side of his hips trying to retain the last piece of coverage he was wearing.

“Do you want me to stop?” Dean asked, green eyes merging with pure blue.

Castiel shook his head “is not that, I just do not want you to see…” he trailed of as his eyes roamed Dean’s body finding Dean’s groin all erect, and long, and... his whole body felt hot as an inferno fire sparked his desire, the boy blushed furiously at the sight of Dean’s girth, gaze flashing away towards anything but the inhumane size of such human facet. _Castiel you are such a prude_ his brother Michael had told him _even during heats, I wonder who would ever marry such a bleak human like you_. Michael wasn’t mean, no, that was the truth which hurt the most, most omegas wouldn’t stop to listen to their conscience, or think twice about their appearance they would just bend over and not think twice about it.

“I will not proceed if you do not want me to” Dean gave a respectful smile, it would be hard to pull away from such a perfect human being but if Castiel wasn’t ready Dean wouldn’t proceed.

“I want to, but I am just scared Dean” Castiel confessed, tears pooling at the edge of his eyes.

“Do not feel scared, I will protect you always”

“Dean, you must promise never to leave again” Castiel let go of the soaked underwear and covered his chest with crossed arms.

“I promise” Dean said bending down to kiss one of Castiel’s sharp hips, before slowly taking Castiel’s underwear from their current position on the omega’s hips.

A sliver of slick that had soaked Castiel’s underwear was now visible as it left a spider wed like trail from Castiel’s slicked butt and stuck to the undergarment as it was removed. Dean didn’t seem to mind in fact a more potent scent could be traced back to the alpha as he threw the cloth to the side. Castiel blushed finding his nature embarrassing and completely shameful, the omega shied away trying to hide his face while looking for something to cover up with. Dean in oppose to the omega’s actions tried to bring the omega’s focus back on him, he spread Castiel’s legs further apart and rested them on his legs while trying to move closer to the trembling boy.

Dean caressed the omega’s legs and planted a soft kiss to one, finding it hard to remove his hands from the soft skin that wrapped around the kid’s anatomy. Castiel couldn’t stop the soft pant that made its way out of his parted lips as the alpha kissed closer and closer to his groin. Dean pressed his open palms against the underside of the omega’s legs, pushing them up while he lowered his face closer to the omega’s heated area.

“Dean” Castiel panted, his body fluttering with anticipation yet fear wasn’t far behind pulling and willing his attention towards his nightmares. Castiel shut his eyes claiming a hold on to the sheets as he balled up his fists, trying to hold on to his sanity as it was being driven away by pure pleasure.

He could feel the static of pleasure as warm, wetness wrapped around the head of his cock and he involuntarily thrusts his hips wanting more of the strange, new feeling he was experiencing. Castiel felt the warm breath of Dean’s lungs as it moves out through the alpha’s nostrils and landed to tickle at that area bellow Castiel’s bellybutton. Warm hands caress his skin, moving over the same areas of skin over and over, massaging at the crevice that connects his pelvis to his thigh while the other hand wrapped around one of his legs to keep it from closing. Dean let the younger man’s dark red cock free from his mouth with an exaggerated pop, moving a hand to encircle and jerk at the shaft. He then pressed the swollen dick to the omega’s stomach for it to be out of the way with a light and gentle hand, his thumb lifting perfectly round balls out of the way as he sucks a dark bruise onto one of them.

Castiel huffed out a moan while running a restless hand through his hair. His body shook with arousal making him clench his teeth together with force. Dean moved his mouth down further, circling his tongue at Castiel’s slick entrance.

Castiel froze in fear making his whole body tighten “Cas?” Dean moved away, straightening himself up to see Castiel’s eyes that were tightly closed, his breathing had stopped and if it wasn’t for Dean who sat right in between his legs with a tight grip on both thighs the omega would have gone into fetal position “Cas, are you all right?” he asked running a thumb to the edge of his eyes and whipping away a tear “open your eyes and breath” Castiel’s eyes fluttered open.

“Dean, I want you to continue”

“Do not do this for me” Dean scolded. He wanted Castiel to really want this and although he was pretty sure the omega’s body cried for this, Dean knew better than to force making love onto him.

“Please” he smiled a little hesitant.  
Dean leaned in, placing his face in the crook of Castiel’s shoulder and neck to blow harshly eliciting a loud laugh from the omega who tried lifting his shoulder to the side of his jaw to try and rip the alpha from that sensitive spot. Dean left a trail of light bites on Castiel’s pale skin trying to lighten the mood.

“Are you okay?” Dean asked. The omega nodded his head and thanked god for the man who had become his alpha. He had never really thought about it but Dean was the best thing that could have ever happened to him. He was patient, kind and would never mistreat him; Castiel truthfully wanted to be happy at Dean's side but his insecurity kept him from believing Dean could ever really care about him like he had cared for Michael.

Castiel wrapped his legs around the alpha trying to signal for him to continue, he wanted this part of Dean even if it was only for a few days. When his heat did end Michael would have his chance to be with Dean like they were supposed to but for now Castiel just wanted to feel wanted, wanted like he had never felt before.

Dean pressed himself against Castiel’s slick opening, he closed his eyes waiting for Castiel to stop him but nothing happened, the alpha opened his eyes to find Castiel doing the exact same, his pupils adjusting to the light like a flower opening its petals to the sun and closing once the sun set. Dean pushed in a little more noting the look of pain in Castiel’s eyes.  
“Are you okay?”

“It just feels odd” he confessed.

“It will hurt… at the beginning” Dean revealed, wanting Castiel to know the truth and not fantasies about a perfect first time “it will not be perfect”

“It is perfect” Castiel’s heart throbbed with a warm fuzzy feeling that he could only explain as love. He was head over heels for Dean Winchester, with his warm spring eyes and freckled skin that spotted every part of his body.

Dean nuzzled his face under Castiel’s jaw and kissed lightly at the omega’s neck while slowly thrusting his hips into Castiel. Castiel hugged Dean tightly, arms wrapped around his neck and nails digging into the freckled flesh of Dean’s back. His eyes were tightly closed as he willed his body to adjust to the painful stretch it was going through, his ass ached and pulsed around Dean’s large member. Castiel flexed his opening involuntarily around Dean as instinct took over. A throaty moan escaped the alpha’s lips, and Incoherent words were spat out as he felt his whole body shudder in ecstasy.

“Fugh-uhh, do not do that” Dean huffed, face colored bright red and sweat dripping from his clammy skin.

“Did it hurt?” Castiel asked, chest rising and falling with fast, sharp movements.  
Dean shook his head, trying to adjust to the tightness that surrounded his extremity “no, it felt good” they both smiled at each other with amusement “I want you to look at me in the eye, focus only on me” Castiel nodded his head, moaning his approval as Dean slid deeper into his body.

Dean thrust all the way with one firm push, Castiel’s back arced feeling sparks of electricity and pain shoot up his spine. Their bodies moved in unison like a soft, velvet ballet, the movements becoming sharp and rough as Dean’s climax drew closer. Castiel tried to keep his eyes fully focused on Dean but the overwhelming feeling of pleasure made his vision become blurry and his ears rang. One of Dean’s hands made its way between their united bodies, gripping tightly at Castiel’s leaking cock. The omega whimpered, clawing at Dean’s back while Dean manhandled his throbbing member.

“Fuck!’ Dean cursed, spitting his load into Castiel. His legs shook from the overpowering orgasm that almost made him faint in exhaust. The alpha shook his head trying to regain consciousness and continued circling his hips into Castiel all the while jerking the omega’s purplish head with soft ministrations. Castiel came seconds later, his body humming with pleasurable spasms all over. His body calmed and Dean threw himself beside the smiling omega “you have something…” Dean squinted, eyes focusing on something invisible on Castiel’s cooling skin.

“What?"

“It is right… no, more to the left” he guided Castiel’s hand by pointing at something imaginary on the omega’s soft lips “no, it is right there”

“Where? Did I get it?” he ran a hand over the pink flesh, feeling butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

“Here let me show you” Dean said claiming the omega’s lips with his own, he sucked on the bottom lip loving the sweet taste of Castiel’s mouth, then he let it go “there I got it” Castiel blushed ferociously and dug his face into Dean’s chest as they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter :D  
> Comment or ask any question you have I will answer.  
> And thank you guys XD love y'all   
> And also have a great day/night


	17. The confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam talk their issues- kinda-

“How is he?”

“It was a false labor” Sam responded from his place on the couch. The fire place crackled with life, its incandescence light illuminated the whole room. 

Dean watched his brother’s tired body exhale exasperatedly, it was obvious something was bothering him and Dean felt the need to protect him, the boy he had helped grow, but something within Dean still held a spark of fire that wished doom on Sam “are you okay?” He asked, anger thick on his voice.

“I am fine, Dean” Sam noted the stench of anger coming from the alpha standing at the entrance of the living area “look you do not have to worry yourself on someone as low as me” he ranted.

“I do not think you are low Sam"

“You hate me, Dean, Michael hates me and what is worse both Adam and Castiel will not dare go near me”

“You do not need Castiel anywhere near you” Dean growled “look, Sam, if it had not been I who had raised you… I would have put you ten feet under, but I know you and I know the lack of restraint you have… that does not give you the right to pounce on any moving person. You have Michael for god’s sake, why go after Castiel?” Dean felt like smacking the younger alpha out cold, but he took a breath to try and calm his inner rage. The alpha took a step closer to Sam’s withering posture, smelling the distress in his aura.

“I was looking for Jo, I wanted to talk to her about letting Michael talk to Castiel, she wouldn’t allow anyone entrance but herself into Cas’s-“

“ _Castiel_!” Dean corrected, aware of the flinch Sam had produced to the warning of his commanding voice.

“ _Castiel’s_ room… I- I smelt it, I felt the heat and I just, I could not think straight… it happened so fast… one second I was leaving my room and the next…” Sam’s shoulders dropped in defeat “he was crying and begging me to stop, it was all so hazy and his scent-“

“Enough! I do not want to hear anymore” fury overtaking his senses, he felt ill to his stomach with every word Sam revealed.   

“Dean” Sam pleaded.

“I said, enough! You think it does not pain me to hear you say such things about my mate, you scarred him… he has nightmares-“

“ _You_ have nightmares, I have heard you scream in terror at late hours of the night” Sam’s confession rattled the alpha, he tried to hide it by staying calm but Sam knew him all too well “Dean I really am sorry for what I did to Castiel, I did not mean to harm him”

“But you would have, if he got in the way?” the older alpha asked, steadying his eyes on Sam who turned his face towards Dean. His eyes were leaking heavy tears making Dean’s heart drop with sympathy.

“I thought I would, I thought I was going to kill him, I could not control my own body, Dean, my own words. I said filth to him and he was so scared” Sam dumped his face into the padded arm of the couch letting out a sob.

“Dean?” a warm voice called out to the enraged alpha.

“Michael? You should be resting”

“What is wrong with Sam?” he came closer, waddling with each step, hands rested on either side of his extender abdomen.

“He… I have to calm him down, but you should go back to bed strong, heavy scents can be bad for the baby” he patted the omega’s shoulder trying to redirect him to his room.

“I want to be with you- to help, I mean” he smiled tenderly, batting his eyes and sliding fingers through the side of his head to tuck a strand of hair behind one of his ears.

Dean smiled not being able to help the rush of excitement he felt to think that maybe Castiel too would one day carry his child within his womb “I admire you, for staying by my brother’s side during his time of crisis”

“Wait? What?” Michael stood there a little confused, _was he pretending not to understand what he was trying to do? Or was Dean really that clueless?_

“You must truly love him” Dean smiled, trying to walk the pregnant omega into the living area.

Michael tried inhaling the alpha’s scent to try and calm himself from the anger he was feeling, when he caught a mixed scent wafting from the alpha’s entire body “you slept with him” Michael whispered his finding to himself, astonished at Castiel’s hypocrisy. The omega had promised him a chance “he is in heat?” Michael pulled away sharply, leaving Dean shocked “and you had no respect for that?” the omega accused.

“What?”

“I can smell him on you, your scents, they have mixed” Michael looked both mortified, and angry “you have mated?!”

“Calm down, Michael” Dean ordered “Sam!” he didn’t know what to do, the omega was freaking out and that was dangerous for the child “Sam!” he called out in order “get your sorry behind out here!”

“What happened? Michael?”

“Leave me alone!” the omega yelled.

“You have to calm down” Sam whipped away the tears from his cheeks and lifted both hands in a surrender position “what happened?” He asked Dean.

“I do not know, he just became really agitated all of a sudden” Sam saw the cluelessness in his brother’s eyes and knew he had no idea why Michael was in such distraught.

“Michael, you have to calm down, think of the pup” Dean explained. Both alphas circled around the omega, both circling with careful, soft movements as they walked in opposite directions.

“Let’s head back to the room, so you can relax” Sam soothed “please, just calm down”

Michael tried breathing slowly, trying to calm himself from the anguish he felt, _why could he not be happy? Why was he stuck, married to a child who didn’t even know how to control himself?_ He should have listened to Castiel when he was blabbering about how Dean would suit him more because he was closer to his age, he should have married Dean. The road was so easy to follow why did he have to take the sharp turn to every decision he made. That fight that seemed to have happened not too long ago keeps repeating in his mind like a hateful piano lesson, the shame that came to Dean was because he was a hero. He protected Castiel despite of his own pride, he gave up being the winner for the safety of another “I thought about accepting your proposal that night of the fight but I was naive and selfish, and so I decided to marry Sam because he had won the brawl between you two” Michael confessed to Dean “I wanted both of you, you always looked so happy when you were together and I wanted that for myself”

“Michael?” Sam’s face told everything, he was hurt. Everything hurt, his heart, his dignity.

“You cannot be with Castiel! He does not love you like I do”

“No” Dean shook his head “no”

“Dean, please” Michael reached for the alpha’s hand, grasping it with all his might but Dean pulled back confused to what it was he should be feeling at such a time “I want us three to be together”

“That is illegal here” Dean tried to find a way out of all the crazy.

“We can change our religion, if it is religion no one can stop us, Dean, we can be together you, me and Sam like it should have been from the start” he pressed.

~*~

   Castiel’s eyes fluttered open, his body hummed with delight yet an uncomfortable itch pressed at his nerves. He searched for Dean, patting the side of the bed he should be occupying only to find it empty. The omega lifted his head from the belly down position he was in to search with his own eyes and affirm what his body had already been whispering to him, Dean was gone. The omega began to hyperventilate, his body tensing when he found Dean nowhere in sight.

“Dean?” he called out worried out of his mind. The alpha had been there when they fell asleep and he had been there not too long ago, Castiel could tell by the warmth on the sheets and the still strong smell of the alpha. Castiel got up off the bed noting the cleanliness of his body, he had been a mess when he fell asleep all bodily fluids leaking from every part of him “Dean? Are you in there?” he asked into the closed washroom door, the door fell open, the emptiness causing Castiel immense pain.

Castiel started to sweat from anxiety and his heart beat so fast in his chest he could feel it pounce against his ribcage. The omega headed towards the door dreading the idea of having to leave the safeness of their room in such a state. The omega made up his mind, he reached for the doorknob feeling something slide down his naked thigh. Castiel looked down in a hurry to witness his own slick mixed with Dean’s own DNA sliding very gently down his leg. The sight making him scared, he could feel his body heat rising, his mouth went dry, his skin becoming moist with sweat, and the unbearable itch was back. Castiel retraced his steps into the room finding the cabinets and many of his clothes all neat and folded for him to use, he scavenged through the many dresses to find a pair of well-worn shorts and found Dean’s musky nightgown, the smell making him whine for his alpha. Castiel jumped into the shorts on very wobbly legs and draped the nightshirt over his torso. He took a deep breath and headed out to find Dean.

~*~

“You are delusional, Michael” Dean said, a faintness in his voice that made him think over every moment he fantasized over the omega. Dean had fallen for that selfless, carefree person who wasn’t afraid to take risks, a person who thought of his future with kind eyes and respect to everything that life could throw at him, but this person who stood before him was selfish and played dirty. There he was barring Sam’s claim on his shoulder and a babe living in his womb and all he could think of was having a life with two alphas, two _related_ alphas who had made their choice and had decided to live on with or without him –in Dean’s case without- Dean had feelings for Castiel, he might not have known when those feelings started but that blue eyed angel was the one person he thought of when he was fighting for his life at war “Michael, I do not love you the way I used to. If you had chosen me, like my brother, I would have tried to make you happy”

“But I am not happy! I hate it here, I hate this house, I hate those servants of yours, and I hate that I did not choose you”

Dean took a deep breath as he took in Michael’s words, eyes darting sideways to stare at the younger alpha who had tears forming in his hazel eyes. Sam looked broken, he _smelled_ broken, fearful, and shocked but there was nothing Dean could do to stop Michael’s actions from spiraling out in such a disastrous manner “I chose to back down, Michael. I chose Castiel, I could have gone through with my plan and asked the church for an annulment, I was going to adopt a child give him/her my name and pass it off as if Castiel could not bear a child for me, I was going to lie to the church and say that there had not been consent for copulation, and without consent you cannot lay a hand on another. No consent, no copulation, no more marriage”

“Then why did you not take this action?!” Michael demanded for an answer “why did you not fight for us?”

Dean was dumfounded for the longest time. He _had_ fought, he had started a fight with his brother over Michael and he had lost. Dean took a breath “There was no _us_ to begin with, there never was, you had your eyes set on Sam since you first came to the manor, I was witness to the way you looked at him”

Michael took a menacing step closer to the alpha “that is not true! You lie!” he demanded. The veins on his temples stretching out in anger, they pulsed with the rage that pooled in his chest “I want you” he said more calmly as he reached out to kiss the alpha.

Dean stood there paralyzed, his veins felt as if they were carrying ice instead of warm blood at the touch of Michael’s lips on him. He could feel the way the omega’s belly pressed into his own and the way the pup moved and kicked within Michael’s womb. Michael’s lips moved over his and he tried to push against the omega without any real force, but still finding a way to release himself from the omega’s hold, he looked him in the eye, searching in his heart for that warm feeling he always thought would appear, but his heart did not flutter or jump in his chest, no, he felt sadness when he looked into Michael's green eyes.

Dean heard a sniffle coming from above on the stairs plane, the alpha turned quick once he smelled that sweetness that he once thought belonged to Michael. A small cry rang in his ears, Castiel stood on the stairs platform, long shorts on his bottom and the alpha’s nightshirt all wrongly buttoned and wrinkled up. The omega was a mess, tears streaming down his eyes, his whole body flushed from his returned fever. His hands were at his shirt trying to hide the exposed skin of his chest, his bed hair was all pressed in from one side and his nose was running, he looked like a child who had been denied something of great value to him. Dean’s heart sank in his chest and he pulled away from the opportunist omega only to hear a low predatory growl rise from Sam’s chest. Castiel’s eyes widened in fear and Dean sprinted up the stairs.

“Cas! Run!” was all he could shout before he saw Sam sprint toward the broken omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and sorry for not updating daily, my computer is F'd up so i have to go take extra measures to update but don't worry I'll always find a way to update XD  
> don't forget to leave a comment or ask any question you'd like, i will answer  
> and have a great day/night XD or afternoon.


	18. Fighting Against The World

“C’mon, drink it” a frustrated, yet horny Lucifer pleaded to a stubborn Adam.

“No, I do not want to”

“It will get rid of your fever” he tried again, placing the cup of the homemade remedy to the omega’s lips.

“It is DISGUSTING! _You_ drink it!” he pushed away, throwing the cup to the ground.

Lucifer huffed out angrily “Agh!”

“Don’t worry, master Lucifer, I made more… Adam is not one to jump on the opportunity to drink herbal tea” Joanna said, wanting more than anything to laugh at the way those two looked together.

Adam pouted wrapping himself around the alpha “Adam” Lucifer's threat held no warning. The alpha raise an eyebrow. Adam only whined as he rubbed himself against the alpha.

“He’s a hugger that one” Joanna smiled, face turning in awareness as something shattered from beyond the closed door of Adam’s bedroom. Turning back to the couple to see Lucifer all still and on alert “what is it?”

“I smell distress… Castiel” he shot out of the bed from Adam’s entangled arms “make sure he drinks that tea”

“Wait, Lucifer-” she called out but the alpha shot out of the room leaving her dumbfounded staring at the door that slam behind him.

~*~

   Sam ran up the stairs, speed surpassing that of Dean’s as he pushed himself up each step. The alpha caught up to the omega in mere seconds pushing him to the ground with force to then pounce on the fragile thing. Dean caught up and tore Sam off the whimpering mess that was Castiel. He pushed Sam to the side then gave a bone shattering kick to Sam’s stomach, pushing him down the stairs and away from the omega. Dean was enraged, chest vibrating with anger, teeth bare, and eyes blown from the adrenaline that rushed quickly through his pulsing veins.

“Stay AWAY! Sam!” Dean yelled while the younger alpha growled and tried to rise to his feet as he rolled down the steps.

Sam spiraled down the steps of the stairs, hitting the side table that held expensive decorations as he landed on the ground. The table wobbled and a light blue vase toppled over shattering on the ground. Sam rose to his feet and sprinted up the steps again only this time Dean met him half way, throwing himself at the frenzied younger alpha. Sam yelled with all his might as his body slammed back on the marble flooring, he tried freeing himself from Dean’s hold to no avail. Dean was straddling the younger alpha, holding both his hands tightly in one and had a hand to his neck to hold him in place.

“Get off!!” he demanded.

“Calm yourself Sam, I promise you, you do not want to do this” Dean growled while pressing his hand firmly into Sam's throat making a point.

“Fuck you!” He spat.

Dean’s insides flamed in hate, he tore his hand from Sam’s throat to slap him hard across the face. Sam’s eyes shifted a bit as he stared at Dean dead on with fury blazing from the dark abyss of his pupils. The boy licked away the blood from his lips- Dean had torn flesh as his hand collided with the soft flesh of Sam’s mouth- and growled, face turned to see Michael giving him a disappointed glare. Dean smacked him again to gather his attention back on him, his whole hand aching from the strength of the blow.

“Stay away from Cas” Dean warned, reading his fist to punch the younger alpha on his bloody face.

“That is enough” someone yelled launching themselves at Dean, scent strong and territorial like an alpha’s.

“Get off!” Dean yelled struggling under the new found weight on his body.

“You have to calm down, both of you” Dean recognized the scent now, that spicy scent of burning wood. The blond alpha took Dean’s arms behind his back and lifted him off Sam “Michael! Go help our brother-”

“But, Lou-” he started to protest.

“What is so important that you cannot help your brother?!... _Now_!” he yelled eyes blazing at Michael. The omega huffed and walked up the stairs to help the trembling Castiel.

“Come on, let’s get you all cleaned up”

“What the hell happened?!” Lucifer demanded, pushing Dean to the side. Both alphas kept quiet, trying to calm the overpowering emotions that kept them prisoners “I am NOT asking again!”

“Nothing happened… we just had a brawl” Dean spat.

Lucifer gave an unamused laugh “really, I would not have noticed if you had not pointed it out” Lucifer ran an itchy hand through his short blond hair “I do not want this happening again, I know Dean is alpha here but let us forget our positions for a second… Adam is in heat, _Castiel_ is in heat, and Michael is not well, he just had a false labor and he should be in bed and Can someone explain to me why _my_ baby brother was on the top of the stairs on his back, all torn up? And why was Michael up and about reeking of anxiety?” the blue eyed alpha exhaled pure anger as he demanded answers, answers he deserved but both alphas had no idea how to explain without sounding like complete morons.

“I do not know why Michael was up” Dean started to explain.

“He probably smelled you” Sam blamed, hatred clear on his voice as he sat on the ground, eyes filled with tears.

“Do not blame this on me Sam!” Dean shouted.

“Shut up! Both of you!” Lucifer yelled, his chest harshly moving as he took in deep, fast breaths “and _you_ , you touch Castiel again, for whatever reason, I _will kill you_ , do you understand?” Sam nodded his head without haste and stood right up to then head for the door.

“I am not finished with you Sam!” the green eyed alpha yelled towards his brother, Lucifer caught his shoulder only to be shrugged off.

The older alpha shook his head “Let him go, or I will kill you too” he warned and ran up the stairs to check on his younger siblings or that’s what Dean assumed.

Dean looked at the broken fragments of what used to be a light blue vase, he swallowed his anger and broke down crying, rage being the primary reason. He was so tired of living in this house, of having to be scared of what might happen to Castiel. The boy couldn’t walk around the house freely without having to watch his back, and now Michael was acting as if they could turn over a new leaf. What part of a binding marriage did he not understand? It was fairly simple for everyone to accept he was married. He sighed once more trying to relieve his frustration and anger. He picked up the shards very carefully, catching the sound of steps coming closer to him.

“Need any help?” Joanna gave a small smile as she kneeled next to the alpha.

“Thanks, Jo” he handed over the shards when she offered an open cloth for him to place the shards in.

“What happened? I heard Lucifer yelling, he seemed really mad”

Dean shook his head “omegas are fucking crazy”

“Hey… not all of them. Do you want to talk about it?” she made a face, as confused as she looked and as desperate Dean was to talk his frustration, he only shook his head.

“No, I am fine… and you are right, not all of them”

“You’re not so high on Michael’s trail _now_ are you?” she balled up the cloth with all the shards of expensive glass and hid it in her apron, Dean gave her a hand and helped her up.

“You knew?”

“For a while know, he… ah, is not very nice, and he has Castiel wrapped around his little finger. Guess what he asked him to do?” she gossiped, laughing small in disbelief.

“What?” curiosity taking over most of the alpha’s attention.

“He wanted a chance to, I guess conquer you. He made Cas feel bad about his… you know… current situation and Cas agreed. You know that boy’s been through a lot, with Sam, his own brother, the only time he was truly happy was when he left to Mr. Novak’s farm, and even then he needed of your letters to feel… safe”

“He what?!” Dean asked a bit confused. His eyebrows drawing together in question and a hand rubbed at his forehead as if in thought “why would he ask that?”

“Because he's decided that he has feelings for you. Look, Dean, I’ve supported every person you fancied, but Michael was only a beginners charm, like fancy food that spoils really fast, you know what I’m talking about right? A fake pearl. I only want you to be happy, but Michael... he is not the answer” Joanna had lived with Michael far longer than Dean, she had seen his true side. The way he treated Cas, like an insolent child that didn’t know any better, but by the look on Dean’s face she was sure he had seen Michael for what he truly was.

“Once I married Cas, Michael was no longer. I made my choice, believe me Joanna I only want Cas to be safe”

“Then leave, make a life for yourself, take Cas with you” she prompted with a pure gleam in her eye.

“Where?”

“You were building a house for the two of you-“

“Construction failed, Joanna. I left to fight a war without thinking twice, I could have avoided all of this- and the house- leave it all to Sam to screw it up. Without someone to direct the task for him, he stands still. He eve let the crops dry out” Dean moved to the steps and let himself fall, resting his body against the rails.

“Then find your own place, buy some land, buy a small farm _or_ kick these bastards out” she Sat next to him. Dean laughed small and stared at her for a little while noting the feeling of family she gave off.

“How is Adam?” Dean changed the subject.

“Got him to drink the medicine. Stubborn kid that Adam, but he drank it and now he’s sleeping like a pup” she smiled wider feeling proud of herself.

“Good… I am going to go check on Cas” Dean got up from the stairs and patted his trousers to clean them off.

“You go do that and I’ll go throw these away” Joanna picked up the balled up rag of shards and walked away.

~*~

“Come on, Michael let it go” Lucifer tried ripping the washcloth from Michael’s hands.

“I want to help!” Michael pulled causing the rag to spill its water from the pressure being applied “let it go, Lou!”

“Do not make me hit you damn it!” he pulled the washcloth from Michael’s grasp and moved over to Castiel. The blue eyes alpha whipped away the slick in between the omega’s thighs and the sweat on his body, while Michael removed Castiel’s clothes.

Dean walked in, mouth agape and a surprised look on his handsome face. He couldn’t even describe what he was feeling at the moment- territorial, angry, surprised, shocked- he wasn’t sure but he knew for a fact that this bothered him greatly.

“Go ahead do it, hit your pregnant brother” Michael taunted, knowing that Lucifer was all word and no action.

“Please stop fighting” Castiel sniffled a bit at the request, moving closer to Lucifer and further away from Michael.

“Cas?” Dean interrupted. Everyone turned to look at the alpha as he walked closer “can I?...”

“Yes, of course” Lucifer got up from his seat beside Castiel, giving him a light kiss on the forehead then placed the washcloth on the nightstand “come on, Michael, you have to be in bed”

“But?-”

“Michael, now” Lucifer pointed towards the door and Michael set his Jaw in anger. They both headed towards the door and Dean walked towards Castiel.

Dean sat beside the omega waiting until the door clicked shut to start talking. Dean laid a hand to the omega’s cheek and rubbed his thumb over the soft flesh “I am so sorry, Cas” he said bending over to lay a kiss on the omega’s forehead but Castiel moved away.

“It is okay, I am not angry” the omega soothed, tears freefalling down the side of his face to then soak into his pillow.

“Then why do you push me away?” his whole chest ached when he saw the rejection in his omega’s eyes.

“Because I do not feel comfortable kissing you when not three minutes ago you were kissing Michael” the omega trembled, feeling nauseated by the way his body felt feverish when Dean was around even though he was trying to make a point and give the alpha the cold shoulder.

Dean nodded his understanding and stood from the bed “I understand, I will ask Joanna to bring up the herbal tea that helps soothe your heat and until you say so I will sleep in one of the guestrooms downstairs”

Castiel fought against himself as he watched Dean leave the room, he wanted to stop him, he wanted to call out to him and curl up in his arms but he knew this was for the best. A little time apart could do them good and would help them clear their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 18 hope you guys enjoy, comment if you like or ask any question you'd like XD  
> Have a great day/night


	19. Welcoming Home

“Where have you been hidin’ boy?” Bobby called out to Dean as the alpha approached the stables.

“You know, here and there mostly there” he pointed out beyond the fields “I was looking for a small house to occupy. Cas’s heat is almost over and I thought moving out of the house would be a good change” he smiled, features seeming a bit more tired, the bags under his eyes were a great contributor to his sleepless look.

“You feelin’ all right?” the older beta asked a bit worried.

“Yeah, it is just…(sigh) I have not been sleeping well, but I am all right”

“That’s good to hear” the older man patted Dean’s back as they walked through the stables.

Dean walked, kicking at the golden hay that scattered across the gravely floor taking some rocks with each kick.

“You know I heard Mr. Novak had land he gave to your dad”

“Yes, most of Mr. Novak’s land belongs to my dad”

“Maybe you can start there, ask Castiel about any property on the lands he owns”

“Cas does not want to talk to me right now, and it seems both Miss Ellen and Joanna have become his new shields and they do not allow any visitors”

“His heats do get pretty bad” Bobby tried to pacify.

“No, this is not about his heat… well half of it is, but the other half is about the incident with Michael” Dean huffed stopping to kick at the grabble again, both hands were tucked on each side of his light brown trousers as he snickered at his own disappointment.

“I think Jo said something about it, I really don’t pay much attention to gossip”

Dean smiled huffing out a breathy laugh with a single exhale “I will head over to the property we have up north-”

“Up north? I think there’s a little farmhouse up there…yeah, Lady Mary had it built years before you two and Sam were born” Bobby laughed as he started to make memory “She built it so you could spend time there during the harvest, when your dad hires a lot of people who get free passage into the main house”

“She built it as protection for us?”

“Lady Mary was always looking out for both you and Sam, until… you know… she died in that fire”

Dean turned then “Is my baby okay?” he asked instead of acknowledging the previous conversation.

“He’s fine, he’s one strong stallion” Bobby walked to were the large, black stallion was kept , the stall's lower door was kept shut while the upper half of the door maintained open for the horse to peek its head through “see, there ‘e is, just waiting to be ridden… what horse where you using?”

“One of the new workers lent me a horse, they had one extra to haul up water for the field workers”

“Bet that was Benny”

“What are they doing in the fields anyways?” it wasn’t even close to prepare for the plantation proses so the workers being out on the plantation fields was odd this early in the year.

“A group of cattle from Braeden’s ranch was found on the property so we’re hauling them out” Bobby explained, obviously irritated by this.

“I told the Braeden’s to keep an eye on their fence, but they do not listen to reason” Dean huffed out “I am going to keep the horse I was using to head over to the property and look over it, and then I will deal with the Braeden” Dean took a whip that hung on a post besides all the saddles and reins for the horses and headed out to where he had tied his animal. Dean hopped on the beast and rode off to the northern properties they owned.

~*~

   Dean studied the broken down farm house as it stood all weathered away and falling to the ground. It was melancholic to see a place all rotted away and dying before your very own eyes, and Dean could feel this gloom as he studied the rotting walls and decaying floorboards which had grown its termite colony at some point in time. He studied the muddy exterior and the familiar squeak the whole house made as it swayed in the wind ready to topple over at any second. Dean jumped off his horse, spitting on the ground to relive his accumulating congestion. His eyes held sadness yet he held on to his hope as he hopped a foot on to the low porch, the wood snapped under his weight taking him by surprise he quickly climbed out of the new wound he had inflicted on the old, abandoned house and sighed his fear away.

The place was old, abandoned and forgotten to everyone but nature. Dean opened the door with a fragile hand, too afraid to rip off the door knob or watch the door break right in front of him, he guessed that it was because of all the tragedies happening around him as he stood by watching them happen that he felt unbearable discomfort to see something so innocent as a welcoming house fall apart in mere seconds of laying eyes on it. Entering was a piece of cake, the door was sturdy as it stood all proud and guarding as the first line of defense in a house; all the furniture that had been left was covered with both a white cover and a pound of dust. Dean studied the house, the way it creaked under him, the way it breathed along with the wind. It was a two floor house, there were stairs stuck to the side of the wall as you first entered and beside them was a hall which had two arched entrances on the left wall and at the end of the spacey hall was the entrance to the kitchen. The house smelt warm in oppose of the cold air blowing outside, it was the midst of January and still snow collected at the bottom of each naked willow tree that surrounded the house. The alpha climbed up the staircase; on the top floor there were three bedrooms, the master which had its own washroom and two twin rooms which looked exactly alike except for the fact that one had a huge whole on the floor which you could see the living area from. Dean avoided walking anywhere near the hole instead he imagined a life here, maybe the house could use a hand but besides the hole on the floor from the second floor and the hole he had made on the porch, the floor was sturdy. Dean walked back downstairs only to get his foot caught when one of the steps caved in, the alpha sighed _scratch that, this house will need a lot of work_ but he wanted to do it, he wanted to be away from the influences of everyone living at the manor.

Dean managed to free his foot from the edgy wood pieces and finished walking down the stairs. He did a once over, to view the rest of the property and rode back to begin the construction, but before that he had a few words he’d like to share with Mr. Braeden.

~*~

“He’ll be back soon, Cas” Joanna tried calming down an over agitated omega who wouldn’t sit down and take a breath.

Relieving stress wasn’t something Castiel knew how to do on his own, he would always find a way to worry about the smallest thing and at this moment he was worried sick that Dean hadn’t come home yet “he is supposed to be here, he was supposed to be here _hours_ ago, it is late and the sun already set”

“Cas, you have to calm down” Joanna retorted a bit agitated herself. Castiel’s fever had risen to a very worrisome height, the boy was sweating like crazy and his body would over produce slick. Sometimes he would double over because of the immense pain that squeezed at his womb, product of being under stress while in heat.

“Please, Joanna… help me find him” the boy began to sob.

“You can’t go out like this, besides there is nothing to worry about I bet he’s on his way back right now”

“How can you know that? What if he is dead?”

Joanna reached for the omega and brought him to his bed “you have to calm down, Cas” Castiel obediently sat and tried his best to calm the nerves that had him overexerting his body “sorry, I didn’t mean to use your biology against you” Joanna sighed feeling guilty. The light haired beta turned to the door, all attention drifting to the thunderous steps that came closer with each second that passes. Soon the door was thrown open with a harsh thrust. Joanna bared her teeth unable to tell who the intruder was because of Castiel’s blanketing scent that dulled all other sense of recognition.

“Dean” Castiel spoke softly, the alpha looked worried and very much afraid.

“Cas, are you all right?” he spoke, shutting the door behind him with a sense of urgency then he gave a slight bow of his head to Joanna, thanking her for her assistance. The girl gave a curtsy and walked out leaving behind the essentials that would keep Castiel's heat under control. Dean sat at Castiel’s side, running a cool hand through the omega’s sweaty hair. Castiel purred at the soft caresses, bowing his head submissively as a way to real in his alpha “Cas, are you all right?” the omega nodded, giving him these heavy eyes trying to persuade him to come closer. Dean bent down from his situated spot next to the omega and took the kid in his arms. He buried his face in the crook of Castiel’ neck and just inhaled the warm, sweet scent of his omega. Dean had been so worried about the kid, he had been a mile away, mounted on the warm brown stallion, sun disappearing behind small hills in the distance and he could smell the omega all the way outside. Horror flashing in his mind as his thought process kept repeating _if I can smell him all the way out here, who else could smell him?_ Dean had rushed into the house, leaving the stallion behind not even caring to place the beast back in the stables. He had just hopped off as fast as possible and ran inside to find the house empty from Sam but fear still ate at him as he ran up the stairs and into their room.

The alpha inhaled the sweet scent and tried to cage the worry that had been pooling inside his chest. He exhaled sharply, finding that calming his worry was harder than he thought it would be. Dean backed away and gave the omega a warm smile and in return the omega smiled big, sweat rolling off his delicate face.

“I found a place we can make our own” Dean kissed the omega’s forehead. Castiel immediately sat up and began to climb off the bed “wait, hold on” Dean stopped him and placed him back on the bed “it is not ready yet, we have to do a lot of restorations before we move in”

“But I want to go now” Castiel whined, wrapping his arms around the alpha and rubbing his side against the older man “I am scared here”

“I am sorry, Cas, I really am” Dean could smell it, from all the way outside. It was hard to ignore it but he kept both feet on the ground, occupying his mind with other things instead of that warm scent that blanketed him and made his body all lustful and relaxed. Dean caressed Castiel’s worried face and leaned in to kiss the tip of his nose. Castiel’s eyes darted up to look at him, blue eyes seeping with want as they searched his face for any sign that might lead him on, but Dean stayed calm “you have to drink your tea-”

“Let us go, to the house”

“Cas”

“Please, Dean… I do not want to be here anymore... I want to go outside, this room is so lonely” Castiel wrapped his arms tighter around the alpha “I want to sleep with you”

Dean sighed “fine, I will sleep here from now on but you have to drink the tea”

“No, Dean, I want to sleep with you” the omega begged, trying to pull the alpha further on the bed. Dean pulled back and stood on both feet beside the bed, he pulled Castiel towards him and lifted the fifteen year old boy into his arms.

“You will drink the tea, and then we will leave” Dean walked to the nightstand and handed Castiel the cup which he drank slowly in cause of the horrid taste that pricked at his tongue. Dean grabbed some of the covers and draped them around the boy to cover him from the harsh winds outside “do not leave my side, do you understand?”

Castiel nodded obediently “yes, alpha” he said, purring his contentment against Dean before they exited the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter XD  
> Sorry for the late update I will try to update regularly, I'll try :)  
> Anyways comment if you like or ask anything  
> Love u guys and have a great day/night


	20. The Runaways

   Dean moved swiftly down the stairs, touching ground once off the stairs and turned to the kitchen to find Joanna.

“Dean? Why isn’t Castiel in his room?” Ellen asked, chest puffed up in outrage. Dean immediately froze, having much respect and fear for Ellen his body immediately stopped, feeling like a child again.

“And Joanna?” he asked only to get Ellen’s famous glare.

“I asked first young man, now… why isn’t Cas in his bed, resting?”

“We are leaving”

“Are you _insane_? Do you know how bad it can get out there?”

“Ellen, this is not up for discussion, we are leaving and I am going to need your help”

Joanna walked in then, her eyes were puffy and her nose red from the cold. Her eyes darted towards Dean then at Castiel as she walked in through the employees’ door, hands in her apron and the bottom of her pale dress was covered in mud “Dean? Why is Cas-?”

“We already went over that Joanna” Ellen said not even turning to look at the beta.

There was something strange going on with the two of them but Dean wasn’t going to place his nose in their family’s business, if this was even about a familial matter. Whatever it was Dean wasn’t going to ask them about their odd presentation towards each other.

“What’s goin’ on?”

“Joanna, I need you to pack some clothes for Cas and I, I am going to look for Bobby and ask him to ready the wagon”

“ _Wagon_? Do you think that’s safe?” Charlie asked sounding very concerned as she jumped up from her hiding position under the employees’ table. Everyone in the kitchen jumped in surprise, not even aware of her presence under the table.

“What in god’s name are you doing down there?” Joanna asked, walking closer to the redhead to help her up from the ground.

“There’s a hole in the wall, you know how scared miss Ellen is of mice”

“Mice?!” Castiel jumped, trying to pull himself further upward in Dean’s arms.

“See, everyone’s scared of those little rascals” she pointed out, hands dusting her dress off “so I decided to be a lookout”

Ellen raised her eyebrow at her “lookout, my ass, go find Bobby and tell him to ready a wagon and help him with the ox” she waved Charlie off with a smack on her behind, and out the door she went to look for Bobby. Joanna hurried out of the kitchen to prepare their bags leaving Dean, Castiel and Ellen all in the kitchen “you are going to need some food, fire wood, a way to make a fire, a way to survive, are you ready for that?” her eyes pointing at Castiel who had his face tucked under Dean’s chin, legs wrapped around his waist and arms clung around the alpha’s shoulders.

“I know it will be dangerous, but I will protect him, besides it is only temporary until our house gets built”

“You started the construction?”

“I will give word tomorrow and by the time my father returns, which I’m hoping is soon, he will take charge of his house again”

“ _If_ he comes back”

“He will come back, I am sure of it”

~*~

   Dean sat Castiel in the back, had him wrapped in layers of warm blankets and in his hands lay the oil lamp that had scared away his monsters as a child. The wagon was covered with a cream colored mantel that glowed under the moon’s light and after placing the bags and crates of their things in the back with Castiel, he tied a knot at the back of the wagons protection to secure the omega from any dangers.

“I’ll be there early in the morning” Bobby promised.

“Yes, I will see you then, I appreciate your help, Bobby” the beta nodded as Dean hopped in front to handle both of the ox. Dean slapped the whip across the ox’s back to move them forward. Dean felt a hand grab on to his shirt and he looked back to see Castiel wide awake, with one of the curtains pulled back for him to see the front of the wagon.

“You said not to leave your side” he reminded.

Dean smiled “you are right, but you have to stay back there for your own protection”

“My heat has calmed” Castiel insisted “I want to be up there with you” the omega smiled shyly while slightly dipping his face to the side.

“Cas, just stay there” Dean tried persuading with a chaste kiss on the omega’s forehead “if you start feeling symptoms, I brought the tea for you to drink”

“You brought it?” the omega asked. Castiel pouted, a little disillusioned by that but he just kept still playing with the lamp, turning the knob and turning the fire on and off, watching it dance and dissipate as he tried to entertain himself.

By the time they got there Castiel had fallen into a deep sleep, the sun was still nowhere in sight and the moon illuminated the earth with a tinted blue glow. The night had warmed, as strange as that may sound Dean found it relieving and most wonderful. Dean hopped off the wagon and untied the animals from its heavy weight only to tie them to one of the bare willows at the front of the house. Dean pulled Castiel of the wagon next, he carried him inside only to find him awake as he sat him down on one of the covered couches.

“I want to help you with the luggage”

“ _Cas_ ”

“Please, let me do something” he pleaded with a warm smile plastered on his pretty face. Dean pointed his head towards the door, signaling to follow him outside.

“Remember-” he began.

“-Do not leave your side” Castiel finished the alpha’s sentence, wondering if it was even socially acceptable to talk to an alpha in the familiar way he always spoke to Dean, his alpha.

“Yes” Dean smiled, making the omega forget about everything he had been thinking about.

Castiel followed, loving the way the moon’s light hit Dean’s toned body, the way the moon’s light danced on the alpha’s freckled skin, the way it beamed on his light hair and reflected in his green eyes. Dean only worked on retrieving their bags, not even noticing the way Castiel studied his movements.

“Here you take the clothes, the bag is lighter”

“Did we bring candles?” Castiel asked afraid they’d only brought the oil lamp he had discarded during his sleep.

“Yes, they are in… that crate, I will take it inside” Dean pointed.

After they finished bringing in all the luggage both men started lighting candles and placing them around the house. Dean forbade Castiel from entering any one of the twin rooms and left the master bedroom empty. They pulled the large mattress down stairs, very carefully avoiding the hole in the stairs then placed it in the living area, once they had moved the furniture around and made space for the queen size mattress. Dean padded all the dust off the bed then placed blankets over the mattress, while Castiel lit more candles around the fireplace.

Castiel started to spasm in a very painful manner and Dean -who had been keeping an eye on the kid- jumped to his side immediately “Cas, what is wrong?” he asked, right when he inhaled the thick, honey sweet smell that rolled off the omega’s soft skin. His fever was back, the need was back and Dean immediately searched for the remedy.

“Dean?” the question was there but the alpha didn’t know what to respond. His heart began to beat wildly against his chest as the omega purred once he had Dean in his grasp, his heart pounded so roughly it actually hurt as it made impact with his ribcage, it was such a strange feeling to want something so bad and deny it for fear of resentment once the deed was done.

Castiel pulled the alpha towards their new bed that rested on the wooden floor, the bed that was layered with warm blankets and a single large pillow right on the edge. Dean kneeled on the bed, euphoria flowing in his veins as he pushed the feverish omega under him, trapping him under both the weight of his body and the weight of his gaze which took in every breathy lungful, every twitch of the omega’s lips, and every way his restless body moved seductively under him.

“You are so beautiful” the alpha ran his hands up the sides of Castiel’s overly sensitive body, making the boy shudder and moan as fingertips grazed his clothed sides. Dean kissed the side of Castiel’s neck, all fear destroyed as he began sucking at the claiming mark that if studied carefully could be traced back to him by every groove and indentation of his own teeth, it was his very own fingerprint carved into Castiel’s neck, a very sensitive fingerprint that Dean loved to toy with. The omega thrust his hips upward, the only thing keeping him in place was Dean resting in between his legs. Dean sucked and licked at the bite, driving the omega crazy with lust. Castiel dug his nails from one hand into Dean’s shoulder and clamped his teeth together with force, his toes curling at his arousal and his other arm pulling Dean’s head closer to him. The alpha rubbed his groin against the omega’s, able to feel the dampness that soaked Castiel’s undershorts. Dean tugged Castiel’s gown up over his hips, then unbuttoned the three single buttons that ran vertically on his front, ripping it open some in order to give himself access to Castiel’s hard nipples.

The glow of the thirty or more candles danced across their skin, beads of sweat sliding from Dean’s skin only to land on the omega’s already soaked skin. Dean took Castiel’s mouth in his, making sure to slide his tongue at least once into that warm mouth that tasted sweeter than sugar, for his own personal pleasure. Dean clawed at Castiel’s undershorts, pulling on them harshly as his nails ripped through the soft fabric. Dean managed to rip them apart, throwing them to the side. He then licked Castiel’s soft mouth savoring the taste of cloying sweet, both mouths passionately moving over the other, lips diving into wet, warm mouths all while Castiel pulled Dean’s white shirt off his toned body. They managed to bare the alpha’s upper body, discarding the piece of cloth to the side next to the shredded cloth of Castiel’s undershorts. Castiel withered under him, alerting his discomfort with a needy whine.

“Dean” he breathed out, panting little huffs of vapor.

Dean plastered his forehead to Castiel’s “turn over” he commanded, watching as the omega nodded eagerly. Dean aided him as he turned belly down on the mattress, his legs wide apart as he pushed his backside up against the alpha, grabbing a feel of Dean’s hard member along his crack. Dean tugged down both his trousers and undergarments and pushed Castiel’s gown further up his back to then loop an arm around the omega’s waist, hand jerking at Castiel’s hard cock. Dean pulled out his own length, rubbing at the tip with mirroring strokes, flicking his wrist, hearing the beautiful noises that climbed out of the omega’s hot mouth. He released his member to stroke at the omega’s back, feeling the groove of his spine. He kissed at it, taking in the scent that belonged solely to Cas. Dean dipped his hand in between Castiel’s butt, massaging with his thumb at the omega’s slick entrance. Castiel trembled making the alpha freeze, eyes darting upward to the side of Castiel’s face “tell me if you want me to stop”

Castiel shook his head “no… please” he moaned, flicking his hips “Dean, so hot” he confessed, purely embarrassed with himself. Dean smiled, climbing over the omega and reached out for his face to kiss at his cheek. He was almost certain he could taste the cherry red of the omega’s flushed face, moving over to tug at Castiel’s bottom lip with his teeth, one hand resting below Castiel’s ribs and the other handling the omega’s face. It was unbelievable to think he could care for someone as much as he cared for the omega, it was true that he hadn’t loved the creature when they had become united in holy matrimony. He had actually despised the younger man, the boy, as he liked to refer to him as, yeah he had sympathized with the kid, he had felt bad for him when everything seemed lost and the kid's overly emotional personality, but what his dad had told him before kept repeating in his head ‘ _you are a walking contradiction, you say you hate those fragile omegas who can’t seem to be alive without a partner, but yet those are the things you love most about your bastard brother’_ this had been said months ago, almost a year ago. Castiel was fragile and a child but Dean had fallen for those attributes long before he had ever even heard of the Novak family, but that one simple person changed everything. Dean wondered if what he had felt for Michael was only physical being distorted to the point it seemed emotional and ordained.

he smiled repeated the omega’s name over and over, whispering it into the younger man’s ear as if it was a seductive phrase. The alpha fondled over the omega’s bare back and ran his thumb over the puffy, red flesh of Castiel’s entrance, spreading the warm, slippery-sticky slick around before intruding a finger into the omega’s tight depth. He massaged his index finger against the soft walls, rubbing forcefully making the dark haired omega squirm under him. He inserted a second finger pushing deep , grazing over that special spot inside that made him yell with pleasure.

“Dean, Dean” he repeated, mouth agape, hands fisting into the sheets “Dean, please, _please_ I need you”

The alpha retrieved his fingers from the omega’s tight hold on him, taking hold of his groin to then align himself to Castiel’s entrance, guiding himself and working against the tight opening. He thrust inside, shuddering at the warm, tight feeling around him. Dean worked himself against the omega, had the kid belly down and flat on the mattress. Castiel pushed his backside against the alpha, meeting every thrust that drove his hips forward as he bit down into the pillow, mouth seeping saliva at the edges and had both eyes tightly closed. Dean had both arms wrapped tightly around the omega’s torso, working his lower body forward, hips angling towards the omega’s prostate.

Castiel didn’t know how to deal with the intense feeling pooling at his groin, the red-purple tip of his sensitive cock brushing against the blankets with every thrust of Dean’s hips that sent sparks flying in all directions within his body. Electricity sparked at his very core and he held on to Dean’s hands that were tangled around his torso, he drew back from the pillow to duck his head and muffle his loud scream as he spurt white all over the bed. His body wouldn’t relax not until he was knotted up and full like he should be.

“Cas…”

“Dean, I need you to knot me, I want you to”

The alpha shook his head against Castiel’s shoulders but resigned, feeling his climax drawing closer and not wanting to bring up a discussion after being apart for those couple of days. Dean’s thrust became erratic, faster and a bit more forceful than intended. He bit down across Castiel’s previous mark, shuttering as his body tightened for a brief second before he ejaculated inside the omega’s canal. Both men relaxed while the alpha’s knot inflated and pumped his seed deep inside Castiel, connecting them together until the inflation dissipated. Dean held the omega tight as they flipped over to their side, resting and feeling their skin cool as a soft breeze made its way inside through the cracked window frames.

“Do you want to take this off?” Dean pulled slightly at the garment around the younger boy’s torso. The omega nodded and Dean pulled it up over his head to then covered the omega’s bare body once he felt the slight tremor against his cooling body “you are so cute, acting all tough”

“I am just a bit cold” he commented with a trembling jaw. The omega pulled Dean’s arms around himself feeling comfortable and full and relaxed. He had needed this, to be close to his alpha; he couldn’t even remember why they had fought, but he didn’t want to remember either not now anyways, not when he felt the relaxing buzz that exited through his pores, not when a warm fuzzy feeling made its nest within his chest “I love you, Dean” he said kissing one of the alpha's hands.

The alpha smiled warmly as he kissed the soft flesh of Castiel’s shoulders “love you too, Cas”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)   
> Comment or ask any question you'd like I'll answer XD   
> Have a great day/night


	21. The Miracle Of Life

“Who did you want to wed? Before _we_ were wed” the alpha was curious and although he dreaded the answer would be Sam he still wanted to know.

The omega hadn’t stopped shivering so Dean grabbed the ends of the blankets and wrapped the younger boy with them, hugging him tighter.  
“I do not know, I did not want to marry either I guess” the omega confessed as he covered his face within the warmth of the blankets.  
Dean felt a jab of pain bleed in his chest at the knowledge, but he wasn’t so sure what he had wanted the answer to be. Maybe deep down he had hoped that it was him who Castiel had secretly wanted to marry, not that he wasn’t expecting an answer like that although it still sort of hurt in a very personal sort of way, he was just glad it wasn’t Sam “but I did think I would be wed to Sam”

“ _Sam_? Why Sam?” The alpha gulped. he hadn’t meant for his voice to come out all cracked and shocked, but it did and he cursed himself for it.

“Are you alright?” Castiel froze, his question sounding a bit worried for the broken way Dean's voice had sounded to Castiel's ears.

Dean huffed “Yes, I am fine, now why did you think Sam would marry _you_?” Dean cringed at the mocking way he had toned his voice.

“Dean?” Castiel turned his head to glance back at the alpha who reeked of insecurity.it was strange for an alpha to be insecure, it was in their DNA to be the strong and firm partner society dotted at.

“Just answer the question”

Castiel nodded “well… we are closer to each other’s age, you are older than I by six years… and you were always after Michael” he explained.

“ _Sam_ was always after Michael” the alpha affirmed.

“Both of you were after him, and I just wanted to go back home”

“Do you want to go back home now?” the alpha tightened his hold on the younger boy, waiting for a response. Castiel only yawned, snuggling closer to the alpha and smiling at Dean’s erratic way to show affection.

“You are home, Dean, and I always found you attractive”

This brightened the alpha's mood and he smiled all goofy like “really?” he asked, watching as Castiel’s drowsy eyes would fall heavy, lazily smiling back all while yawning. Dean yawned in response and tugged the omega close, feeling as Castiel nodded his agreement.

“Yes, really… goodnight”

“Night” Dean responded, falling asleep with Castiel butted against him.

~*~

   Dean woke with the sound of a light knock on the front door. Dean removed himself from Castiel giving a light kiss to the omega’s cheek before tugging his trousers up and tucking himself inside. Finding Bobby at the door the alpha smiled and shook his hand saying his greetings.

Dean looked out beyond the porch, eyes catching on the other workers who were situated on their saddles atop of steady horses.

“Good night?” Bobby smiled, finding it funny how Dean looked all worked up and scratched.

Dean was shirtless at the front door, all bare for everyone to see and he blushed finding that he felt odd showing himself to seven or more workers as they sat staring at him.  
“Yes...” Dean nodded “...it was. I would invite you in but…”

“Its fine, I just came round to see what you needed, maybe mark down the property for the new house”

Dean set his jaw, contemplating on waking the sleeping omega that looked more than comfortable as he lay wrapped in all the blankets “will you wait for a little while, I promised my bride I would take him with me”

“Yes of course, we’ll just take a look at the property”

“Okay, I will be with you in a little while” Dean closed the front door, stalking to the living area in a very predatory manner and then jump on the bed, trapping Castiel under him “wake up, sleepy head” he unwrapped the omega from his warm cocoon of blankets, trying to wake him up with warm kisses all over his face.

“Dean?” He opened his eyes, shutting them immediately when the intense light darted into them.

“Are you ready?”

“For what?” He tried again, locking his eyes on Dean.

“We are looking over the property, and the workers have to start rebuilding this house”

Castiel looked around at the aged walls and spider webs at every corner, then he looked up at the hole on the ceiling “it is fine, here…”

The alpha raise a brow in question, looking up at the same hole Castiel was studying “no, it is not fine… look I promised to get you out of that house, but I will not make you live in ruins. You might not have been the most richest person when you lived with your father and poverty is something you know well, but I will not make you live through that again, not you and not your family. You are under my protection now”

“May I wear some trousers?” the omega asked wanting to feel at least somewhat comfortable during the last bit of his heat.

Dean nodded pointing up ahead to where the bag of clothes had been forgotten on the floor “I will ask for an extra horse” Dean stood suddenly, starting for the door.

“Wait, I do not know how to ride on a horse” Castiel began, stressing over having his own horse to ride. He shook his head in protest “Dean, I do not know-”

“Cas, you will ride with me” he smiled at the boy, retreading from the hall to assure the kid with a slight caress to the side of his face “now get dressed” Dean picked up the shirt from the night before and covered his upper body with the soft fabric, buttoning it down and moving to the door to then exit the house.

~*~

“When should we start on the enclosure for this property?” a dark haired alpha, riding on a specked horse asked with both hands rested on the horn of the saddle and a golden piece of hay sticking out of his mouth. He wore a tattered hat to protect his face from the harsh sun, a worn checkered shirt the color of blood, light trousers and faded shoes. The man had war scars along the strong contours of his face as he looked around at the cracked earth.

Dean was situated on his stead waiting for Castiel to come out of the house “we will not start the enclosure until we have a good amount of the house rebuilt”

Bobby was getting water from the well behind the house while the rest of the men had circled around the property to get a better feel of the land, and the alpha who sat very calmly on the speckled horse seemed comfortable with the small talk.

“You were at war, right? Where were you stationed?” the alpha’s face not revealing any sort of emotion as he sat there on his horse, fidgeting with the piece of hay in between his lips.

“A little outside of San Antonio, then we headed in to the Alamo”

“You know, brother, we will free ourselves from the Mexican government, you’ll see. The fight for freedom is almost over, and everyone who left will come home again” the alpha dipped his hat in pride.

Dean kept quiet, eyes looking to the side not wanting to reveal any emotion to the unknown alpha turning his horse to face the house as he waited patiently for the omega. Minutes later a well-dressed Castiel exited the house, warm air pulling at his orange dress with a vanilla border on the square outline of the cleavage and short sleeves as he walked towards Dean.

“I thought you wanted to wear trousers?” the alpha smiled at how dazzling the omega looked in warm flowing colors. Dean stretched out his hand, leaning to the side to take hold of Castiel, lifting him up on the saddle before him.

“I wanted to impress you” he shied away, tucking his head to hide it under a beige bonnet that protected his face from the harsh sun. Dean smiled at that, turning the horse and giving order for the rest of the workers to follow

~*~

   Dean sat in the kitchen table reading over documents that he needed to sign and was contemplating on letting this work be done until tomorrow. Castiel brought a small spoonful to his lips test tasting their supper, his father had taught him everything he knew and besides cornbread wasn’t that hard to make if you had all the ingredients.

They were in the beginnings of March and the night sky was heavy with thunderous rain that seemed to have no end. The land needed rain, but if it wasn’t for the fact that the house was built a few feet above ground the whole first floor would be flooded.

“Supper is almost ready” Castiel announced from his spot in front of the stove.

Dean let the papers fall on the table of their small kitchen and stood, walking behind Castiel “good because I am starving” the alpha smiled, wrapping his arms around the omega, plastering his front to Castiel’s back. Dean dipped his head to kiss the omega’s bare shoulder. He played with the furled border of Castiel’s low cut dress and inhaled the sweet aroma of Castiel’s soft skin.

Both men startled when loud thumps started from the door interrupted their involvement. Dean let go of Castiel and headed towards the door where the knocks became louder and more urgent. He opened the door, startled to see a very anxious beta staring at him. The overpowering scent of anxiety hit the alpha hard and he almost whined in distress, his hand tightening its grip on the door knob.

“Dean, we need master Castiel in the main house” Bobby almost yelled, voice thick with urgency and worry as he let himself in all soaked in rain. The beta slid his drenched hair back, away from his crazy worried eyes.

“What happened?” Dean asked, feeling fear seeping into his core “what is wrong? Why do you need Cas?”

“Its master Michael, he’s in labor but there’s somethin’ wrong”

Dean stood there for a second not able to move, the wheels in his mind turning as he thought over his options, what options? There weren’t any! The alpha came back to and headed for the kitchen in search of Castiel, blowing the fire from the stove off and blowing out every candle in the kitchen.

“What is wrong, Dean?” Castiel didn’t know what all the ruckus was about, he had just stayed in the kitchen minding his own business and finishing up their supper, of course he had sensed something was wrong when the beta’s scent had hit his nostrils, but it was Dean’s odd behavior that really scared him.

Castiel just stood there all wide eyed and eyebrows pulled together as he watched the alpha blow out every light around them leaving them in the dark.

“Your brother, he is in labor, and it… there is something wrong, we have to hurry to the main house” Dean pulled at Castiel, taking a water coat from the couch to place it over the fearful omega to then carry him out of the house. When Dean walked out to meet the thunderous rains that had been pouring for a couple of days now he was surrounded as the grounds flooded with water. The flood was beyond were the eye could see, they were surrounded with water that came up a little below Dean’s knee.  
The alpha ran towards his horse with Castiel in his arms. He placed the omega on the horse then claimed a spot behind him, straddling the horse with urgency.

The ride there had been both nerve wrecking and stressful. It was hard to make sense of anything when heavy rain surrounded your already trembling body, the world was clouded in mist and darkness as cold drops drenched every single one of them to the bone. Dean hurried his stallion with Bobby right at his heels and once they caught sight of the luminous glow of every single candle and oil lamp lit at the manner, the worry slightly eased.

Dean pulled back on the reins stopping the horse dry and he took Castiel in his arms as he hopped off the steed not even waiting for Bobby. He ran in to the house, pushing the heavy doors open with a strong thrust to be met with loud cries and the stench of pain; Sam had been by the door waiting for the omega to come home and he greeted both once Dean burst into the house with his omega in his arms. Sam rushed to them as Dean let the omega stand on his own two feet. Sam pulled on the omega’s arm causing Castiel to scream in fear, the alpha pulled back, fear in his eyes and Dean bared his teeth in defense.

“I am sorry” Sam apologized. With the heat of the moment Sam had forgotten about the immense fear Castiel harbored for him, it wasn’t something Sam was really accustomed to. He had never been around someone who feared him so much, but what could he expect? He had been the one to plant that fear within the young man. Sam backed off, yielding to the power Dean had over him as the alpha kept himself before the omega like a shield.

“Why do you need Cas?” Dean asked, his body positioned in front of Castiel as he spat acid when he spoke.

“Castiel has helped delivering pups” Sam explained “he knows how to help Michael, he has to help” he pleaded, with hands placed as if in prayer.

“What about the midwife?”

“No one can find her, she disappeared and I am desperate. Michael is in pain and I just want it to stop” the alpha flinched when another cry of pain erupted from beyond the hall. He was thinner than before, his gaze seemed very much lost in pain and this made Dean heal.

“Can you do this?” Dean turned, removing the coat that wrapped around Castiel and covered his head to look him in the eye, making sure he was fine with what Sam was asking of him “do you _want_ to do this?”

Castiel nodded suddenly and took a breath before walking as close as he could get to Sam “thank you” the younger alpha smiled small and lead the way with Castiel at least two steps behind him.

The three of them hurried, walking up to the sealed door of Michael’s room. Sam opened the door, the smell of blood, sweat, and heated pain blasted out through the crack and loud yells made their ears ring. Sam let Castiel walk in the maddening room first to then step inside with Dean right behind him. Dean’s eyes caught sight of all the blood, and his nostrils flared when the salt-irony scent hit his tongue, his stomach cringing in revulsion. Both alphas were pushed back by strong arms then, and they stood there eyes wide and shock running through their features.

“You two have to stay outside” Charlie pushed back when they tried to push against her will.  
“Why? He is my bride!” Sam protested.

“Look, we have to keep Michael calm and if you guys invade his space he won’t be, the guy’s giving birth, at least give him the calm he asks for during labor” the beta made a face as she pushed them back again a bit harsher this time then closed the door.

Dean backed himself against the wall and let himself fall to the floor, breathing in deep and watching as Sam did the same except he stayed standing, his head pushed against his hands and feet facing each other as his insecurity shined out. Dean sat there frightened by the loud shouts coming from the room, the harsh shuffling of feet and voices soothing the omega helping him through the process.

Both men waited there for what seemed like days. Dean wanted to pull his hair out from the stressful situation that was hearing painful howls coming from the same room Castiel was in. the alpha knew the shouts did not belong to the omega but just having him in there with a wall separating them, it was infuriating.

Sam had found his way to the floor beside Dean, with his knees pressed up against his chest and both elbows rested against his knees, fingers entangled in his long brown hair as they waited for news.  
A loud shrill sounded from the closed room, the doors opening suddenly to let pass a smiling beta that waved them in “C’mon in Sam, your little girl is waiting for you” the blond beta pulled a frozen Sam to his feet, guiding him into the room. Dean stayed standing against the wall not wanting to intrude in their happiness; he just waited for Castiel to walk out so they could head back home.

“Dean” a very timid Castiel called out for him “you do not want to come and see the baby, she is beautiful” the omega came close, caressing a hand up Dean’s arm and guiding his face to meet Castiel’s “Michael is fine, he just lost a lot of fluid, so he went through a dry labor which is more painful but he is happy now”

“Are you?” Dean asked, wanting to know how Castiel was holding up now that he could feel his hands tremble against his skin.

“Yes, I was just very frightened for my brother but he is okay now” he looked down at his feet and Dean knew something was up.

“What is wrong? Do you feel sick?” his hands quickly searched Castiel’s body for any type of bruise or sign of a fever.

“I am fine, Dean”

The alpha calmed, not seeing any sign of abuse or sickness on the omega “Do you want to go home?” he asked watching as the omega nodded in response. Dean looped an arm around the omega, guiding him along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter XD  
> and i forgot to ask, what do you guys think of the previous chapter? are the sex scenes okay? are they bad? too revealing? idk i just want to know what you guys think ;)  
> and have a great day/night XD


	22. The Moon Watches All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter does have a trigger WARNING it's not too graphic it's nothing concerning non-con it's more of losing a child which I know can be very painful so I just wanted to put that out there :)

   Dean carried Castiel over his shoulder a strong arm wrapped around the boy's waist and the coat covering the omega whole. He didn't want the kid to get all wet and catch a cold, knowing too well how delicate omegas were to that sort of thing. Dean decided it best to haul him up on his shoulder, not caring for the omega’s protest. He knew how _dependent_ the _independent_ omega was, it was hard to call him out on it but Dean just loved to watch him fuss over things like his strong dependence of Dean, although he swore he needed no such help. The omega was independent in his own eyes, and he was, but he depended on Dean for more things than not and Dean just loved that part of being his alpha.

Dean kicked open the door and walked into their house. The renovations were going better than expected and although they had stopped advancing on it because of the opposing weather they had gone pretty far on it. Not to mention the construction for their house was also advancing nicely.  
Castiel protested once again, trying his hardest to climb off of Dean’s toned shoulder. The alpha grabbed onto the omega’s slim waist to then push him on one of the couches that bordered their bed. Lightning struck, illuminating the entire house causing the omega to yelp in fear and once again when the thunder rolled in, making the entire house vibrate.

“Dean?” he crawled closer to where he had last seen the alpha.

“It will all be fine, just stay here I’ll go light up the candles”

“Dean please do not leave me here” the omega whined, wanting more than anything to curl up next to the alpha, his alpha, his protector “Dean, please”

“Cas…” Dean stroked the omega’s cheek, reassuring him that everything would be okay “I’ll be right back, I promise”

Castiel wasn’t sure if trusting Dean would be a good idea, he would probably use this time of intense darkness to scare the living delight out of him. Dean liked to make Castiel pee his underwear and for the omega it was exhausting having to look over your shoulder every other second of the day, but the omega nodded knowing Dean would feel the bob of his head and without another word the alpha backed away and disappeared.

Castiel tried sniffing at the room but the water that covered them both only acted as a scent blocker, washing away their scent only to spread it around the room as it dropped to the floor in form of droplets and pooled under their form. Castiel removed his soaked low cut dress, peeling it off his body and placed it on the closest thing he could find. Castiel wobbled to the floor, giving unsure steps all the way to the mattress- which they hadn’t moved due to re-flooring on the top floor- crawling over to the oil lamp and turning it on.  
Light started flickering in the kitchen as Dean turned the lamps and ignited the candles lighting up the entire kitchen just like before they had left.

“Should we heat up a bit of water?” Dean poked his head out from the arching entrance that connected the living area and the kitchen. Castiel shrugged as he entangled himself in the covers “Do you want to eat something?” the alpha asked eyes never leaving the omega’s entangled form.

The omega lifted himself from the bed “Yes, I am starving” he smiled. The alpha gulped involuntarily, watching Castiel walk in all wrapped up in the white covers of what made up their nest. Dean snatched the omega up from the floor, leaving him all giddy and surprised when he pressed him against their small rectangle table.

“Dean, the food is cold I have to- Dean!” he pathetically pushed at the overpowering strength Dean had on him. Dean pressed his soaked body flush against his, leaving the struggling Castiel all wet and cold “Dean, please!” the omega started, becoming more agitated by the lack of comprehension between Dean and him. Castiel started stressing and he willed his body to push hard against the alpha “stop it! Dean, I am not in the mood!” he slapped the alpha off him.

Dean finally backed off, feeling a bit stupid that he hadn’t noticed the hurt and fear in Castiel’s essence. He didn’t understand, they had been fine before they had to run off and help Michael with labor. Maybe it had been his encounter with Sam that had him all shaky, or maybe he was just fed up with Dean. Whatever reason it was Dean maintained his distance, backing away into the living area so he could change into something dry.  
Castiel stayed in the same position Dean had left him, on the table, pressed against the soft old wood but the omega felt horrible. His chest ached at the urging movements he had used against Dean, he hadn’t meant to shove him away that harshly. The omega was just living through a very stressful situation, one that he had hid from the alpha in fear of rejection. Castiel began sobbing, the pain in his chest only pressing harder against his beating heart. He felt as if a rusty dagger had just cut him open, dissecting him with a heavy hand, leaving behind its poison. He placed both hands against his leaking face, sobbing while wrapped in humid blankets, hearing the soft movements of Dean’s steps as they headed up the stairs. Castiel bolted upward, sniffling harshly, urging his sobbing to a stop but it only got worse. His sniffling became an intense intake of breath with sharp movements that left pain behind in his heaving chest. The water pouring from his eyes wouldn’t stop, they only rolled down his cheeks in faster movements as weight intensified.

“Dean?” he choked out while hopping off the table. He remembered the blood that had flowed out of him, his womb contracting in creation of pain. He remembered crying all by himself as he held on to a blob of blood in his hands. His sun-kissed dress ruined, but what did that matter if he could no longer feel that rosy sentiment blossom whenever he thought of telling Dean, he could no longer feel joyful of the life that was to come because the life had died and he hadn’t told Dean in fear of this, rejection. Castiel ran a hand over his clothed abdomen, falling to the floor and starting again with his depression. Saliva dangled from his lips as he held his mouth open, crying louder with all the rage he felt. His body shook in anger, fists balling up in tension and Dean came out of nowhere with a few blankets in hand.

“Cas, you have to tell me what is wrong… I am not a seer; I do not know what you are feeling” the alpha had situated himself next to Castiel. The omega leaned his head on the alpha’s shoulder, taking in his enriching scent that reminded him of how the earth would smell after all this rain would stop and the green of life would surround them. He calmed a bit,wiping his mouth clean with the blankets and rubbing his eyes dry against Dean’s shoulder.

“I do not know” he exhaled softly.

“You have to know, Cas?” Dean dreaded asking but he had to know if Sam’s rash actions had traumatized him more "i s it about Sam?”

“No”

“Is it about Michael? If it is, I promise he will be fine-”

Castiel turned suddenly, anger written all over his reddened face “Dean, it is not about Michael! Why do you always have to bring him up?!” he tried moving away only to be stopped by Dean’s strong hold on the covers that wrapped shapelessly around him.

“Hey, do not get mad at me. I am trying to figure out what the hell is bothering you, and if I bring him up is because you were worried sick about him before…” Dean exhaled sharply. He didn’t know why the omega was all over the place with his emotions, but it had to do with something today. He hadn’t been like this earlier, something had affected him and Dean could only try and talk him through it “if I did something to wrong you, you should say it, tell me what I did wrong… if this is about me not wanting to see the baby-”

Dean froze suddenly at Castiel’s outburst of melancholy “Dean, you do not know, I did not tell you”

“Yeah I know that” Dean chuckled a bit while tucked the boy in his arms. He caressed the boy’s dark hair and whispering alleviating words that made no sense to the omega. The alpha was confused out of his mind but he had to let Castiel open up to him at his own pace. Dean had no idea why Castiel was so angry at him, why he had sharp outburst of inconsolable crying but he was going to help him through it. Castiel cried harder into Dean’s strong embrace, he wanted the hurt to stop so badly, the secret he was hiding from Dean hurt him the most but Castiel had no idea how he could explain such a thing to Dean. Would the alpha hate him afterwards? If he knew his secret, would Dean throw him out? Castiel shook his head ferociously as he held on to the covers that surrounded him.

“Dean, I was pregnant” he finally confessed.

The alpha looked at him for a second without any emotion readable on his face, when all of a sudden a smile spread through his features “I’m pregnant? Cas, that’s wonderful, why didn’t you say anything?-”

“Dean!” the omega interrupted, his eyes red and puffy from crying “I _was_ pregnant”

The alpha’s eyebrows kidded together, confused at what Castiel was trying to tell him “what?” he asked feeling a bit stunned at the overflowing information that had been completely lost to him.

“I lost it, I lost the baby, Dean” Castiel tucked his head out of sight, suffocating once again with a flood of emotion. Dean was flabbergasted with this, he sighed and moved away from the omega. Standing on both feet he walked to the stove, that happy swagger he usually carried around when he walked was replaced with a more pained shuffling of his feet “Dean?” Castiel called out to him but the alpha only stood there for a while, looking over the food in silence.

“Are you hungry?” he asked. His voice cracking by the end of the sentence, he cleared his throat and grabbed a candle to lite the stove.

“Dean” Castiel cried out hoping to catch the alpha’s attention to no avail.

“Are you going to want any peas? I know you don’t like them-” the alpha laughed humorlessly, a fake grin on his lips.

“DEAN! Listen to me please!” the omega lifted himself from the floor, his shaky movements echoing throughout his body. His lips trembled and his knees buckled as he tried moving closer towards the alpha.

“I cannot even fathom how you must have felt, you must have been terrified” his voice began to waver and his eyes where kept on the wall before him “I promised you I would keep you by my side and I broke that promise, when I would go out to work… I thought it would be better for you to stay inside, the days where starting to get very hot and humid and I thought…” Dean shook his head “you were here alone without anyone to turn to and for that I am sorry” he finally turned to look Castiel in the eye when he realized he couldn’t even look him straight in the eye without cowering “but I promise I will find someone that can keep you safe” he said and with one swift movement he was walking towards the door. Castiel was scared and he tried catching up to the alpha but as he sped up he tripped falling to the floor and Dean was nowhere in sight. Castiel cried harder; the gallop of Dean’s black stallion could be heard marching away and Castiel became filled with frustration. Panic began bubbling inside him as he tried removing the covers from around his body; his head became hot with frustration, when he finally managed to unwrap himself from the covers he ran to the porch. His nude, pale body shining blue as the light of the moon danced on his skin. The rain had ceased and only a flood remained but Dean was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading I really hope you like this chapter. It is a bit shorter than the last one, sorry about that XD  
> Anyways hope u enjoy and comment if you like or ask any questions you'd like cus I am here to answer  
> And have a wonderful day/night


	23. The Calm Before A Storm

   The door was pushed open with a soft kick to the bottom and Castiel fell back into consciousness with a sharp gasp. His eyes sore from crying and his entire body ached; he had fallen asleep next to the door waiting for Dean to return and now he was back and although Castiel could only see the alpha’s lit outline, his scent was strong as he kneeled next to the omega.

“What are you doing on the floor?” he asked harshly. Dean was mad, that was obvious from every angle you took in. the alpha lifted Castiel from the floor, very carefully carrying him in his arms as he moved him towards the bed.

“Are you angry?” Castiel asked as he was placed on the mattress. His eyes searching over Dean’s face looking for any sign that the anger was pointed at him but he could only see darkness.

“That depends” the alpha laughed gruffly.

“On what?”

“Who I am angry at” Dean sat beside Castiel, his back against the bottom of the couch. The omega then took Dean’s hand in his and placed it on his head wanting more than anything for Dean to caress him.

“I do not want you to leave me” he whispered “I do not want to belong to anyone else”

“Do not cry anymore” Dean sighed, running a hand through the omega’s soft hair “I am too selfish to let you go… but if one day you decide to love someone else I guess that would be the exception” they were silent for a moment before Dean could find the courage to speak of _it_ again “I am so sorry, Cas, I did not know”

“Dean, please I do not wish to talk about it anymore. It hurts too much to remember” Castiel could still feel the horrible pain in his womb, the way his pelvic bones shifted as if he were giving birth.

He remembers being at peace as he was lifting a small crate of potatoes to the table. The day had started with a more peaceful weather, the sun shined and the weather was pleasant. Castiel remembers being happy as he was preparing his husband’s supper.

It had been mid-February when it happened, a horrid pain cut into his back, a fire so great it burned within him and his body became filled with agony throughout. His bones shifted inside him as he became wet and sticky within his underwear. Castiel moved slowly towards the upstairs washroom, steps thoroughly thought out to avoid any further pain but the discomfort increased and with it a sudden waterfall. Blood ran without a sense of sympathy down his legs; when he finally made it to the washroom his dress was drenched in blood and the pain overwhelmed his sense of direction. It was as if a thousand knives where being dug into his flesh and heavy rocks where being bashed at their ends to pierce and break his bones. He had fallen into the tub, legs spread apart as he examined himself. The omega moaned in pain when he realized what was happening, he knew immediately as he witnessed bits and pieces of blobs exit his opening. After hours of pain everything stopped; the blood, the bone wrenching pain everything just halted and he sat there crying for an extended period of time. Afterwards he cleaned everything up, all the evidence was thrown out yet his heart ached greatly. Dean had come home later than usual that night, a smile plastered on his joy filled face so Castiel decided to keep it, this one secret all to his own.

“Yeah, okay” the alpha said as he rose to his feet.

“Do not go, please stay” Castiel begged, keeping Dean’s hand under a tight grip “I want you to stay, I want you to make love to me” he was grateful for the darkness that blinded them, if not for the darkness he would have to bear witness to his embarrassing flush.

Dean sighed a bit irritated “Cas, I cannot even think about-”

“Please, Dean I _need_ you” the omega whined. He pulled on Dean’s hand finding a bit of consolation when Dean let himself be maneuvered on to the bed “I am sorry I pushed you away” he said feeling sadness creep up inside him again.

Dean brought Castiel to a sitting position as he rearranged the omega to sit on his lap “shhh, let’s not talk about it anymore…” he hushed. Hands running up Castiel’s smooth skin, fingers tracing every curve of Castiel’s figure.

The omega hands fell on the alpha’s button down shirt unbuttoned every button, dedicating enough time on unhooking each round contraption individually. His actions running down Dean’s shirt as he took in the sight of Dean’s toned body as the shirt became undone from top to bottom. Dean captured the omega’s small chin in between his fingers and guided his face closer to the alpha’s, their breaths warm on each other’s skin; a soft press of their lips had Castiel’s mouth watering to taste that unique flavor that was Dean. Kissing was strange to the omega to say the least, he didn’t understand the hunger that rumbled inside him that pleaded to feel Dean’s tongue on his. The feeling was strange but he wanted it, he wanted to feel the tickling sensation that erupted whenever Dean’s tongue would slide over his teeth.  
The soft touch and gentle glide of that thick muscle over his lips made him shiver involuntarily and he had to remind himself to breath, to process every movement of Dean’s body. The soft tone of Dean’s movements spoke sadness and Castiel couldn’t help but pull back, he had to look into Dean’s eyes to know for sure that everything was going to be alright but it seemed useless to try and read anything from Dean because he wasn’t giving anything up.

“Cas?” Dean asked a very silent question ‘ _are you okay?_ ’ But it wasn’t fair and this irritated the omega. It wasn’t fair for Dean to keep everything shut tight inside himself. Castiel was his partner for better or worse and although right now they were dealing with something inexpressible, Castiel was there for him as Dean was there for Castiel.

Castiel shook his head “’’m fine” he smiled sincerely wanting Dean to understand that no matter what happened, if it was with Dean everything is fine. Castiel wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck “you better not sell me off, Dean Winchester” Castiel warned humorously.

Dean gave a slight chuckle and shook his head “I would never think to do such a thing” his words although they felt honest held a lie that made Castiel worry but he would just have to live with it until Dean decided to open up to him “what is wrong?” the alpha asked sensing Castiel’s uneasiness. He ducked his head under Castiel’s jaw, sucking at the smooth skin, lips vibrating with the hard beating of Castiel’s pulsating heart as the small thrusts pressed against Dean’s lips. Castiel squeezed Dean off his neck by pressing his shoulder to his jaw, wanting to look the alpha in the eye.

“Dean, I meant what I said… I need _you_ , and I do not wish to be with any other” Castiel was being as serious as possible. He wanted to let the alpha know he had no intention of ever looking at any other person that wasn’t Dean.  
The alpha only smiled before he found the willpower to pin the omega against the soft cushion of the mattress, pressing his heated body against his lover’s as he lay in between spread legs all while sliding worked hands up Castiel’s smooth body. Castiel could feel the cuts and blisters that erupted from Dean’s palms and the rough texture that surrounded them as the abnormalities began to heal. The sensation of having rough hands trace his upper body, up his arms and entangle in his tender fingers made his whole body shiver, making him rut against Dean’s hardening member. The alpha ducked his head, trailing light kisses down the omega’s jaw and neck stopping to suck at the hollow area in between the omega’s collar bone. When Dean finally looked up his eyes were blown, dark with lust and within the small light that flickered beside them, the spring green lit up taking on a roasted honey hue that reminded Castiel of the small cabinet filled with whisky that Gabriel once owned. The alpha tugged at his trousers, unbuckling them from their entrapment as he straightened and sat on his heels, kicking them off at the same time as his undergarments. The lazy stokes to his hard cock making the omega dizzy with arousal; his stomach feeling queasy as imaginary butterflies flapped their silky wings within the entrapment of flesh, and dampness began to present itself between his legs as a wave of arousal ran down his nervous system causing his whole body to shudder. The alpha pinned both of Castiel’s knees to his chest with one hand under both and ducked his head to lick a phantom stripe over the omega’s wet entrance.

Unlike during heat an omega’s slick production has to be more fondly worked out of his system so Dean did his best to tease every sensitive spot known on Castiel’s body. Castiel withered under him, he squirmed and protested, bucking his hips to get Dean’s tongue to penetrate him, pushing at the tight grip Dean had on his knees to try and push his legs apart. His whole body cried for Dean to get on with it, and his leaking member had turned a crimson purple as it curved, digging into his hip and smearing pre-cum all over his waist as he trashed around unable to maintain a still body with Dean’s pocking and teasing.

“De-Dean, please…” the young omega whined. Blood leaking down one side of his bottom lip as he carved out flesh with his own teeth, he could feel a small vein within the entrapped side of his fleshy lip bounce at the protest of pain being dug in by his own body as he pleaded to be senselessly impaled by Dean’s big flesh.

Dean unable to ignore the harsh pulsation and the blood rush that pooled at the tip of his groin any longer aligned himself to his omega’s entrance, allowing his grip on Castiel’s knees to fall, hands running down smooth legs to spread them apart. Dean wrapped his arm around each leg, pulling Castiel closer to himself and thrusting his hips forward into Castiel’s tight opening.

~*~

“Get it away from me!!!” Michael yelled at the top of his lungs when Sam tried placing the wiggling infant in his arms. Sam staggered back immediately, afraid of the small pup getting hurt in any way.

“Let me have her, Sam” Ellen placed out both hands to take the pup in her hands.

Sam shook his head, eyes shoving daggers into the hate-filled omega that sat all bloody and sweaty in between soft cushions and comfy blankets “why do you not want her? She is your child!” Sam was ready to hurt the hateful thing but both Ellen and Charlie yanked him back.

“Hey! You go cool off, Sam” the redheaded beta pushed back.  
The babe began to wiggle and cry, frustration and hunger making her tiny naked body heat up. Sam tensed not knowing what to do.

“Get that thing out of here!” Michael yelled “I do not want it near me”  
Sam huffed in frustration not knowing how to accommodate to something so foul sounding to his ears but decided then to remove himself from Michael’s room taking the child with him.

Loud cries echoed through the thick walls of the manner as Sam moved towards the newly furnished nursery, and hesitation was always an action that moved throughout the young alpha as he held on to the small child. The infant- no longer than fourteen inches- was a petite little thing that would wiggle and cry in his arms. Sam was sure it was from Michael’s insubordinate neglect, and Sam- who tried his best to hush the child- was starting to become more and more restless as the night started to morph into dawn.

Sam placed the little thing in its moises, stepping back to really look at the dark haired baby who vibrated with each sweet cry and kicked at the air, eyes filled with tears and Sam couldn’t handle the pressure. He ran a shaky hand through his hair as bulky tears began to block his vision. Sam searched for anything to wrap the shivering pup in; the room was big like most rooms in the manner and it was decorated in white furls and patterned lace. Light hues of blue, green, pink and yellow made it a bit livelier and the wooden furniture that had been handcrafted by a respectable woodworker was nicely displayed around the room and although no window welcomed the sun’s light in the room, oil lamps were nicely lit not letting a single shadow exist in their presence.

Sam scored all the cloth diapers and little gowns and dragged a few pieces out of the drawers placing them on the queen sized bed that was meant to be both his and Michael’s. He carried the pup and placed her on the bed, her head dangled out of his hands as he laid her out.

“Hey watch it!” Ellen cried. Sam startled and tensed as he turned his head towards the open door “you can’t hold a baby like that”

“What?” he asked with a confused look in his eye.

Ellen sighed “you can’t- you know what? Go get me the bath” she came close, a wet rag in hand as she scooted Sam away “go on” she told him as she wiped some of the left over grime off the baby. Sam nodded and walked with speed down towards the kitchen.

~*~

   Dawn welcomed itself through the parted curtains of the small farm house, the sun’s rays seductively making their way down the entangled bodies that was Castiel and Dean. The dust noticeable in the light as they floated about, dancing their calm dance as they swayed around them both. Castiel moaned, back arching against the mattress and head falling back, eyes closing immediately as the sun poured into his blissful blue eyes. Dean’s shoulder blades popped in and out of place as he swayed his shoulders around with the movement of trailing a slick tongue across the omega’s chest. Castiel’s arms wrapped around toned shoulders, fingers sliding over creamy freckles as he lifted his head, gaze set on bright green eyes. Dean let out a growl as he followed Castiel over the edge.

They huffed out worked breaths, chest expanding and deflating with every harsh intake of breath. Dean rolled off of Castiel a hand sliding under the omega’s neck to then bring him in pressing him against his side. Dean placed a kiss on the omega’s sweaty forehead, nose inhaling the sweet musk of the other as he became calm once again.

Once his eyes began to droop and his body became relaxed and steady Castiel sat up staring the alpha down “I am still hungry, Dean” the omega said in a very serious tone that made the alpha burst out into laughter.

The alpha nodded and brought himself to his feet “go get cleaned up, I will start on breakfast” the omega nodded and sighed happily and although he was still on the fence on whether or not he trusted what Dean had told him he decided to just live in the moment for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy I did take longer than expected and I'm sorry ;) and I do hope you guys like this chapter if you do leave a comment or ask me a question, if I have spell errors I do apologize and I love you guys XD   
> Hope you have a great day/night!


	24. A Field Of Wildflowers

   It was late April and the entire plot of land the farmhouse rested on was filled with bluebonnets. Bluebonnets as far as the eye can see and the willow trees that surrounded the house swayed in the breeze with as much grace as a delicate swan resting on the surface of a pond. Small petals of pink and white flowed in the air and very few patches of mud covered the ground, but all was green and light and pleasant. Castiel was admiring the beautiful blue flower that was unique to Texas, a pale lime colored low-cut dress with blue flowered prints was nicely worn by the blue eyed omega and a white casual bonnet was placed on his head as he bent over to pluck a bonnet.

“Cas! do not- ah! You are not supposed to take those” Dean smiled a bit hesitant as he walked over to the younger man.

“Why not?” the dark haired boy asked confused; his movements slowed as he straightened back up with the beautiful flower in hand “it is beautiful” he smiled as he admired the white flowers at the tip.

Dean couldn’t help the smile that erupted from such a sight “fine, take as many as you want, we can decorate the house with them” Dean squatted down next to Castiels bent form and plucked a blooming dandelion to then place it at Castiel’s ear. The alpha smiled loving the way the omega’s beauty overshadowed the yellow bud and Castiel blushed with a smile on his face as he plucked another bluebonnet from the earth.

Dean lifted then at the sound of men on horseback approaching the house and Castiel stayed silent behind his alpha. The men came close; one was a light skinned fellow with blond hair and the other was a colored man, both were alphas and overstepping Dean’s territory. Dean growled threatening under his breath as they hopped off their horses.

“ _Hola, yo me llamo Daniel y este negro a mi lado es Alfonso_ ” (hello my name is Daniel and this black man at my side is Alfonso) the man laughed at something he had said and the colored man punched the other playfully, amused at what the first had said “ _llegamos aqui porque oimos sobre un trabajo… usted es Dean Winchester verdad?_ ” (We came here because we heard of a job… you are Dean Winchester are you not?) the man squinted his pale green eyes as if in question.

Dean registering his name nodded in agreement but then thought better of it. He tried communicating but his lips couldn’t make out Spanish words, he didn’t know Spanish, he should have learned but he hadn’t really found a need for it… until now.

“ _No creo que sepa ablar Español_ ” (I do not think he knows how to speak Spanish) the colored man side noted to his comrade as the both watched a defensive Alpha and a fearful omega.

The blond man pointed to himself “Daniel” he placed out his hand for Dean to take “it is nice to make your acquaintance” Dean let out a calming breath, thankful that the foreigner knew English. He took his hand and shook it “my friend here, and I of course are looking for a job. We heard of a Winchester in need of assistance, we had heard you lived in a manner a bit from here but we were sent to this lovely place” he looped his thumbs in his belt loops and took a long view of the scenery “and I know slavery is still at its high right now but my friend here is a freed slave, and if you won’t take him then-“

“No, he can- he can work. I need the people”

“And you are not a racist so that’s good” his green eyes traveled back to the blue eyed omega who was still cowering behind Dean and Castiel was both amazed and completely frightened by the similarity between the new alpha and his Dean. Both had lightly tanned skin with a smear of freckles that decorated it, spring green eyes that seemed to undress him with just one look, the blond hair was a bit different though- Dean’s was a darker blond while Daniel’s shined a fawn gold- but unique to Dean was the slight curve of his legs that Castiel loved and Daniel had a Hispanic air to him that made all the omegas bow don’t to him… well not Castiel but other omegas, that were not Castiel, nope “your omega is very lovely isn’t he?”

“Daniel” Alfonso elbowed.

“What?! It’s not a crime to admire such beauty, right my friend?” he asked Dean as he gave him a sly smirk. Dean gave a rumbling growl at that and Daniel backed away, hands slightly raised in the air as if surrendering “I’ll have to learn how to watch my mouth, sir”

“Please” Dean warned, his chest starting to feel a bit tight when a pinch of jealousy struck at him and he had to pull Castiel close to him to assure that the message of ‘his’ got across. After a few more minutes of glares from Dean he finally cleared his throat and threw his head to the side “we can discuss the work inside. Gentlemen if you would…”

“Yes of course” Alfonso respectfully said as he followed Dean inside Daniel followed a bit later after he had secured the horses on the porch railing.

~*~

“God I thought he would never leave” Dean huffed as he relaxed back against the wooden chair.

Castiel smiled as he poured more coffee into Dean’s clay cup “you mean _they_ would never leave” he placed the pot back on the stove after he had refilled his own cup to then accompany Dean at the table.

Dean huffed “no, I know what I meant and I meant _he_. He just stared at you like…like- I do not know but I catch him staring at you like that again and I _will_ kill him”

“You truly believe I would pay him any mind” Castiel blushed at the way Dean’s eyes seemed worry at the thought of losing him.

“You know what I said a while back. Cas, he is younger than I, closer to your age like you wanted and he was interested in you at first sight” Dean grumbled as he placed the cup to his lips and took a sip of the dark liquid. He sat the cup down in front of him with his hands cradling the warm cup, eyes staring into the darkness of the hot liquid as he thought over the past month “you are free to love anyone you want” the alpha said, gaze now on the dark haired omega who was playing with his leather engagement ring.

“Good” the omega said never looking up from the ring on his finger. Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and his heart felt heavy with grief “good because I was afraid you would send me off to some strange alpha or marry me off to Daniel because no matter how many times you keep repeating that I won’t leave. I have found the person I love, and that person is you” he smiled shyly as his eyes led his head towards Dean’s tortured smile.

“Do not frighten me like that” the alpha sighed happily as he ran rough fingers across Castiel’s beautiful face. Castiel jerked a little, gasping at the nausea that rumbled in his belly “are you hurt?” the alpha asked noticing the sweat forming on the omega’s dark brow. Castiel shook his head and waited it out, sitting still and hands gripped tight on the edges of the table to try and stable his dizziness. Dean was at his side rubbing the omega’s back with a firm hand and gentle fingers. His body doubled over, hovering protectively to try and calm him. Castiel moved back resting his back on the chair, taking medium amounts of calming breaths as he rubbed the bottom of his fisted hand into his stomach “what was that?” Dean kneeled next to Castiel.

“I do not know, I just started feeling awful” he smiled a bit pained as he tried catching his breath “maybe it was the coffee”

“Probably… You never drink coffee, why did you?”

Castiel shrugged “I just wanted…” he said while reaching out for the clay cup in front of him.

Dean stood and swiped the cup away from Castiel “no more coffee, if it is going to upset your stomach I rather you not drink any at all” Castiel lolled his head sideways giving Dean a look of disbelief “do not look at me like that, it is for your own good”

“Yes, Alpha” Castiel smiled at the observant alpha.

“Cas…”

“Are we going to visit Maggie? I would really much like to see her” Dean sighed surrendering to Castiel's wishes.

~*~

   Castiel cradled the green eyed baby girl in his arms, humming the same lullaby his mother would sing to him as a child. The month old was dressed in puffy white gown its long sleeves held furled cuffs and on her feet knitted booties. Her dark brown hair was covered with a tiny white bonnet of her own and her body wrapped in a single yellow blanket. Her curious eyes stared up at the blue eyed omega, and her small mouth opened and closed as she gurgled and smiled big at Castiel. Both Sam and Dean sat on the bed staring at Castiel in amazement; Michael walked in at that moment, eyes digging daggers into Castiel.

“What are _you_ doing here?” his voice forced and angry as he came closer. Dean immediately stood to shield whatever attack Michael might have planned for Castiel and Sam followed protecting the only thing he had left besides his brother “get away from _my_ child!” he ran with shaky steps towards the shielded Castiel, a hand raised ready to strike but Sam blocked his path with a firm arm and pulled him to the side. Michael without much force tried pushing away and Castiel tightened his grip on to the crying baby, her pale skin going red with the heat of her disapproval.

“ _Now_ she is your daughter, how about yesterday or the day she was born, you have never seen Maggie as your own” Sam confronted.

“ _Maggie_? You named her _Maggie_? What a horrid name” Michael spat while fighting against Sam’s grip on him “Lucifer!!” he yelled while pounding his foot against the wooden floorboards with frustration.

“Stop it, Michael” Sam tried but the older omega kept with his temper tantrum.

“Cas, it is time to go” Dean hurried the omega.

“What the hell is going on in here?!!” Lucifer demanded as he stepped into the nursery. Maggie whined louder in cause of all the loud commotion and emotionally mixed scents that began to cloud the room “Cassie?” he smiled big at his baby brother but that smiled disappeared as his nostrils sniffed at all the negative scents fogging up the room “What is wrong here?”

“Lucifer, Michael wanted to hurt Castiel and we-”

“you wanted to hurt…” he pointed at Castiel then he nodded, lips pursed trying to understand.

“Lou?” Michael’s voice was shaky, recognizing the scowl behind that innocent look of ‘I’m trying to understand’

“Come with me” he pointed his index finger and brought it in as a sign for Michael to follow behind.

“Lucifer I-”

“NOW!” everyone in the room froze at the cold command. Michael followed swiftly behind his older brother.

After both were gone Dean’s shock filled eyes found Castiel “Has he always been like that?”

Castiel nodded “he has always brought order to the house and he likes seeing us scared so that works for him. Once he took it too far, father banished him but my father’s love for his children is too great. Lucifer came back asking for forgiveness and father forgave him” Castiel cradled Maggie to sleep.

“You think Maggie is a horrible name?” Sam asked the omega.

Castiel tensed at Sam’s voice but shook his head “no… it is fine” he placed the baby in her moises then scurried behind Dean, feeling uncomfortable with the low cut of his dress. Castiel pulled on the short sleeves trying to cover himself from prying eyes “Dean I want to go home”

“Castiel, I will not hurt you” Sam smiled a little hurt at the omega’s actions.

“And I will make sure of that” Dean stared his brother down with an arm looped around the omega’s slim waist. He pulled Castiel foreword and they both exited the room leaving Sam to care for the child which he took in his arms and nuzzled his nose to hers, smiling at the way she immediately opened her eyes and smiled up at him. He kissed her tender cheek making her giggle and unwrap her arms from the knitted blanket that wrapped around her. Maggie reached up to place both hands on either side of his face and sucked on the tip of his nose as she babbled incoherently. Sam tried placing a kiss to her nose but the babe pushed at his face with a squeal erupting from her tiny body.

~*~

   The ride home was bumpy to say the least and all the shaky movements of the wagon and the slow pace of the ox stirred every content in Castiel’s stomach. He was sitting next to the alpha when all of a sudden nausea hit him like a ton of bricks causing the omega to double over on instinct. Dean immediately yanked on the reins to halt the ox from continuing any further and swayed his body over to Castiel’s trembling one. Dean rubbed the omega’s back, kissing his temple trying to soothe Castiel who was in a rush to climb off the wagon.

“Cas” Dean called after him as he followed Castiel down one side of the wagon.

“Dean, just…” he rested a hand on the wagon trying to stable down, but he soon was bent over again throwing vile from his mouth. His face glowed red as he tried shooing Dean away not wanting him to see but Dean was at his side, hands soothing the tension on his back as he threw up. Castiel spit the remaining vile left in his mouth as Dean left to search the inside of the wagon.

Dean came back with a clay jug to find Castiel squatted on the ground and tears forming in his eyes. He sniffled a bit and ran a hand under his nose wiping away tears that were starting to well up at the side of his nostrils “I do not know what is wrong and I am starting to get really scared”

“Hey, you are going to be fine” Dean squatted down next to the omega “you probably have a bug that your body is trying to fight against, you will be alright. We just have to get through this, okay?” Castiel turned to the alpha and let himself fall against his mate’s strong structure, hands wrapping around Dean’s waist and face tucking alongside his arms. Dean sat the jug aside and brought his hands under the omega to carry him and place him back on the front of the wagon. It wasn’t safe here not with all the rogue law enforcers in the area, and the war still going on. There were such things as casualties up here even if they were as far away from the war as possible and Dean wasn’t going to risk it. He went back to set the jug back inside the back of the wagon and then took his place back besides Castiel, taking in hand the long whip to slash it across the ox’s backs to usher them forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy XD   
> P.S. Castiel picks bluebonnets and I searched it up just in case but picking the state flower is not against the law soooo.... Yeah you guys are free to search it up too if you don't believe me but that's what I read and as a fellow Texan I love bluebonnets sooo much XD   
> Hope you have a wonderful day/night


	25. The Fear We Have

   Castiel had been feeling sick in a period of a few weeks and Dean dreaded leaving him alone in the farm house while he worked out in his father’s fields, but the time for growing cotton had started when spring came and although he had more than enough people working for him he was just the kind of person who loved helping his workers in whichever way he could. So every morning Dean would leave Castiel at the manner under the watchful eye of Mrs. Ellen, and although the omega would protest about waking alongside the rooster’s early crow he loved being able to have lunch alongside the alpha when it came time for the workers break.

~*~

“Where is Cas?” Dean asked as he entered the kitchen through the employee’s door. He was covered in a thick layer of sweat and dirt that became mud once the two mixed on his worked body.

Ellen brought him a glass of cool water which he took gladly “he went out looking for you, said he’d made you somethin' for lunch”

“What did he make?”

Ellen only shrugged as if she had no clue. Dean smiled shaking his head before setting the glass on a counter and walking back out to the hot mid-day. Once he spotted the omega who was sitting under a large pecan tree talking to himself- no, he was talking to someone- Dean walked rapidly towards the omega. His instincts making him growl in despair; he wanted to know who the hell Castiel was talking to, but the person was hidden under the pecan’s huge trunk. He moved faster, scenting the air and trying to decipher whether it was an alpha, beta or another omega. It was an alpha- it just had to be! - An alpha! And Castiel was just sitting there like nothing was wrong; he didn’t seem scared or nervous. Dean Was beginning to question whether he was overreaction or just being an alpha.

The alpha huffed, picking up his pace and finally reaching his destination “Daniel?” Dean questioned more to himself than the blond alpha who was sitting all smiley beside Castiel.

“Hello, Mr. Winchester the Mrs. was just asking about you” he smiled cockily at the older alpha as he sat back resting against the trunk, one leg perched up on the other and both hands behind his head.

“Was he?” Dean spat.

“Dean, we were just talking-” Castiel tried explaining to Dean, a smile on his radiant face but was cut short on his explanation.

“Let’s go” the alpha commanded while pulling Castiel up on his feet by his arm.

“Hey, man how bout you step out from under the sun” Daniel stood immediately an arm outstretched in a nonthreatening manner. But Dean pushed forward almost tripping over a basket Castiel had prepared for them both. Dean kicked at it harshly shattering whatever it was that was packed nicely inside its wooden walls, and Castiel yelped in shattering sadness as liquids began spilling from the side that rested on the earth making Dean stop whatever assault he was planning for the younger alpha “what the hell, man!” Daniel yelled infuriated “He prepared that for you” he went over to where the broken basket laid spilling liquids and picked it up by the handle and brought it over to Castiel.

Dean looked back at Castiel’s saddened face; watching as he took the basket from Daniel, gaze looking down at the ground. Dean took the basket from the teary eyed omega and brought him over his shoulder without even a word of complaint from Castiel which was something odd but Dean understood that he’d fucked up and that Castiel would remain silent until the heat passed. Dean walked away with the omega over his shoulder ignoring whatever the hell Daniel was spatting out in Spanish.

~*~

   Castiel sat on the queen sized bed that had finally been moved upstairs, he washed away the dirt from his body and sat refreshed in his butter colored nightgown. His elbows rested on the blanketed knees of his folded legs and his face rested on his arms as silent tears escaped his lacrimal glands. Castiel was upset and angry, and it was such a heated anger that fueled him, that burned inside him. It scared him to feel the hot anger that glowed inside his chest, which made his whole body shake each time he exhaled, each time he thought of Dean’s unforgivable actions. The omega sat there thinking over what had happened while Dean was elsewhere, doing who knows what down stairs and when everything became dark Castiel knew Dean would not be joining him in bed. The omega let out a silent, exasperated moan as he threw himself in bed facing the side Dean normally slept in, entangling himself in the blankets and hugging Dean’s pillow tightly to his chest, inhaling that refreshing scent of Dean that reminded the omega of that day he had found him covered in white puffy ice.

Castiel tossed and turned always keeping Dean’s pillow tightly bound to his chest, all anger had been forgotten and now all he wanted was for Dean to get over himself and get his ass in their bed. The omega turned to the nightstand next to his bedside, clumsily ghosting his fingers over the smooth surface to find the oil lamp’s knob. He turned it on as he stepped out of the covers, taking the lamp with him to light his way through the darkness of the night that enveloped the entire house. Castiel found Dean slumped over on a couch with an arm and a leg dangling off the edge.

“DEAN” Castiel yelled. Dean woke in a flash, tumbling off the couch and landing harshly on the wooden floor.

“What? What’s wrong?” the alpha slurred as he tried to unravel the manacles sleep had on him. He stood finally looking around in the dark to try and see any dangers or possible harms that had overstepped his territory “is something the matter?”

“Get your ass in bed, Dean Winchester! You think that because I have not spoken a word to you that automatically allows you to leave me all by myself, you are not the victim here”

“Let’s just... calm down” Dean tried reaching the omega but Castiel moved back, all the anger from earlier rushing back into his small body.

“I will not calm down! How dare you tell me to calm down, you calm down!” the omega paced around taking five steps to one side then retrieving back with a frantic step and an angry look in his eye.

“I am sorry about the basket-” Dean  pleaded with determination set on calming the ill omega.

“This is not about some stupid basket, Dean-” Castiel folded over, almost dropping the lamp he held tightly in hand. He bit down the urge to hurl with a hand tightly pressed against his lips, his whole body shook with the involuntary force that took over his muscles as the clamped shut and vacuously opened back up giving him enough time between each step to try and breathe in calmly. Dean’s instincts took charge immediately as he stared in shock at the omega that now stood beside him “Dean, I do not feel well…” the omega whispered as Dean shushed him and took him in his arms.

“Hey… you are going to be alright now, I am going to take care of you” Dean promised trying to reassure the omega with a smile but a grimace was all he could manage with the amount of preoccupation that now filled him. Dean was scared and as he carried the omega back up to their room he realized he had been for a while now, his first mate had died not even a year after they had wed and Dean had loved her so, he loved her like he thought he would never love another, but now Castiel was ill with some bug and the alpha had no idea if it would pass or if it would rip Castiel away from Dean. Maybe that’s why he was so overprotective of him lately or maybe he was just a possessive prick. A rumbling growl erupted from the alpha and Castiel looked up immediately sensing the self-loath Dean seemed to be carrying around.

Castiel nuzzled Dean’s neck refusing to let go when the alpha tried to lay him on the bed. Dean playfully nipped at the omega’s neck knowing how ticklish the omega and using it to his advantage. When Castiel finally let go Dean took the lamp that was still firmly held in his hands to then place it back on the nightstand. He walked to his side of the bed and lay there with Castiel wrapped in his arms. Dean ducked his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck, taking a whiff of the omega’s evolving scent. He then took another whiff to make sure he wasn’t going crazy but he wasn’t, Castiel’s scent was starting to change, it was happening, whatever illness it was that hid within Castiel was now taking a hold of him.

Dean tried swallowing a helpless cry as he held on to Castiel “I am so sorry, Cas” Dean pleaded and Castiel smiled helplessly while unwrapping himself from Dean’s arms and wrapped his own around the crumbling alpha.

“It is fine, Dean…” Castiel tried keeping the shakiness of his fear from his voice, he tried for Dean’s sake “…some things are not meant to last”

Dean broke then not able to hold back his sobs, arms tightening around Castiel’s waist, head tucking under the omega’s jaw as Castiel held on tight to the alpha, a hand on the alpha’s head, fingers running through his short blond hair as he tried not to shatter into a million pieces. If he would die he hoped it would be like this, tightly bound to his alpha’s warmth and high from his intoxicating scent it was all he wished for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter it is a bit short, maybe? Anyways tell me what you think about a sequel cus we are nearing the end I think or ask any question you may have I'll answer XD  
> And have a wonderful day/night


	26. The News

   Castiel rested his head weakly against the comfortable cushions, his body too exerted to even stand sitting up. He had been throwing up all day, not able to hold event the lightest contents in his empty belly. His skin was too pale and if he stood too long to even vomit, a mixture of nausea and dizziness would overflow his already exhausted body.

Dean tried his best to keep the shuttering omega from being cold. He had him wrapped in layers of blankets and tried- yet failed- to feed him warm soups and teas and when that didn’t work he tried feeding him the most basic and bland things he could find but nothing stayed long enough in Castiel’s belly to produce him any nutrients. So he did what he had to, he stayed by Castiel’s side leaving all work to Bobby and his foreman to take care of the plantation, the nurturing and if all went well the harvesting of the cotton plants. The alpha didn’t know what else to do, if he should pray, buy more healing herbs that seemed to have no effect on Castiel or forcefully feed the poor thing. He knew his work on the fields was done for but that seemed to pass by him without fazing him in the least the only thing that really had him waking up at night was Castiel’s worsening condition.

Castiel began to groan in discomfort, shifting uncomfortably to try and reach for the small tin basin besides the bed that he used to empty out his stomach. Dean hurried to aid his fumbling fingers that reached out to take it in hand, he tried pushing Dean away “no” he complained, too embarrassed to let Dean see him in such a ‘gruesome’ state.

The omega forgot all insecurities when the gut reaching force overtook him, his stomach contracting trying to force everything out through his mouth. Dean kneeled besides the bed where Castiel’s top half bent over the edge of the bed as he hurled out the nothings in his empty stomach. The alpha took the basin from Castiel’s grasp and plucked him up, lifting him to try and position him comfortably back on the bed. He joined Castiel on the bed, keeping him close all wrapped in his arms as he kissed his pale temple that pulsated weakly against his plush lips. He kept him there even after Castiel was sound asleep, little snores escaping his lips and incoherent words being said against Dean’s freckled skin.

~*~

   The night was calm and not too thick with the day’s humidity yet Dean’s body soaked in his own natural perspiration. Sweat trickled down his heated extremities in heavy beads of salt and body oils and the horror in his nightmare making him thrash about in his restless sleep. Dean woke in a flash, body erect and gasping for the much needed cool air that only seamed to worsen the hunger he had for it. He searched around for Castiel who was the root of his tormenting nightmares lately and finding him soundlessly asleep in the most peaceful manner right next to him made him sigh in relief.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered open when the unexpected shift of the bed caught his sleep off guard. He smiled sleepily at Dean unaware of the distress his alpha expelled from his body.

“Dean?” the omega asked groggily as he rested his heavy head back on the pillow.

Dean shot off the bed half sprinting towards Castiel’s side “Cas, I think it is time” the omega shook his head and curled himself into a ball. Dean huffed, fear apparent in the exhale of his body as he fought over the idea to just rip the omega from their overly hot nest, which ended up being exactly what he did. Castiel yelped in surprise as he was lifted off the bed with sheets and all, he was carried out of their bedroom, down the stairs and out of their house.

~*~

“Will you tell me this time? what it was about?” Castiel rested his jaw against the back of the front seat of their wagon; his head peeking out from the dirtied cover that enveloped the back of the wagon. He was wrapped in the covers he had been abducted with, the covers that protected him from the cool morning.

Dean spat at the ground, shaking his head as the images of last night’s nightmare replayed in his head “No” he kicked at the dirt as he waited for the medic to arrive.  
Castiel huffed; eyelids heavy with sleep, closing and opening in such lazy movements that Dean had to force himself to look away so that the guilt that ate at him for tearing the omega from his much needed rest did not consume him.

“Go ahead and sleep, Angel… I will wake you when he arrives” Dean was hesitant as he said this, making sure to keep his eyes from drifting in the direction of the sleepy omega as he rested against the gothic walls of the old building. Paint chipping off the white walls and sticking to his crinkled up shirt, rusty nails peeking out of every conjoined corner painting the walls a bloody brown as the sun barely began to peek through the society thick landscape.

The omega blushed at the new pet name Dean had chosen and hid a weakly smile that spread wide across his pale face behind the white covers “why do you not join me? Keep me warm, Dean”

Dean took a deep breath as his nerves began to spread wings within his stomach, now he was feeling queasy and wanted more than anything to agree but he decided to shake his head “no, you are better off without me”  
Castiel groaned suddenly hyperventilating, his breathing was cut short and he began to choke at the nauseating feeling that began to rise from his stomach. Dean sprinted towards the omega, jumping atop the driver’s seat and throwing a leg over the backrest with the second leg following right behind. The alpha was at Castiel’s side in no time, taking him into his arms and making sure that the urge to hurl subsided “you will be alright, Cas I promise… I will make you right again” was all Castiel heard before he blacked out.

~*~

“Well from my stand point I would say it looks like anemia” the old medic said as he wiped his spectacles clean with the soft cotton fabric of his long gown. He made an effort to look concerned- that Dean could easily tell- it was also obvious that even though this gray haired alpha was a specialist in the omega anatomy and phycology he very much disliked them.

“Anemia?” Dean questioned feeling a flow of mixed emotions gather into a ball within his body, he swallowed hard as he tried thinking clearly about how to address the situation “how did he get it? How can I get rid of it?” Dean demanded answers as he stood in defense of his omega.

“Well anemia occurs when iron is lacking in the blood, and from the ill look on this creature I would say he is way far gone to save”

~*~

“Far gone to save…” Dean repeated over and over again as he sat hunched over on a chair, elbows resting on his knees and a ‘far gone’ look on his face as it held captive in his hands. His dark blond hair made a nest from running fingers through his scalp so much as he thought over and over again about what the medic had said. Should he listen to a narrow minded scum bag that wouldn’t even take a closer look at Castiel? What if he was wrong? Medics and doctors were wrong all the time, they had been wrong when they had patted Ruby off as _just having a cold_ and when they had finally realized it wasn’t _just_ a common cold it had been too late.

Dean looked up at Castiel who was resting comfortably on their bed. He smiled painfully at the thought of losing Castiel, that thought that was too hard to even acknowledge made tears start forming in his eyes. No, he wouldn’t give up not without double checking first, not without a second or third opinion, not until someone told him how to cure his omega.

The alpha walked up to the omega’s sleeping form, crawling into bed and smoothing out the omega’s crazed bed head “Cas” Dean whispered softly into Castiel’s warm ear, fingers sliding over strands of soft dark hair as he raked it to one side. The bright blue eyes fluttered open, long lashes flapped like wings blowing Dean’s mind away, sweeping him into a much happier dimension that Dean often found himself dreaming of whenever he saw the frail omega bent over a basin or shaking of cold. The omega smiled lazily at his alpha, mouth parting as he yawned from sleep, arms stretching wide to then settle closer to Dean. The corners of Castiel’s eyes swelling up with sleepy tears that Dean licked away without shame.

“Dean, I had a Dream” he said smiling.

“Will you tell me?”

Castiel nodded his response as he looked into meadow green eyes that seemed a lot sadder than he remembered “I dreamed about having a pup, and this house… the bluebonnets were in full bloom and the willows outside swayed warmly in the cool breeze…” Castiel began to hum out a choked sob “Dean, I do not want to die”

“You are not going to” Dean hugged the omega, trying to calm his anxiety “I will not let anything happen to you”

“How are you going to do that?” he choked out in despair.

Dean kissed the omegas forehead “there is a witchdoctor out west that my father would go to when he needed a cleansing before the harvest, he insured a healthy season and sure enough the cotton would swell and be at its finest”

“He studied medicine?” Castiel questioned a bit doubtful.

“No, he is a savage but he knows so much… Cas, it was he who told us that Ruby’s illness was much more harmful than we thought it was, the influenza it …spread into her lungs, it ate her up… he made this medication that helped with the pain, it was something I had never seen before” Dean found himself drinking in the velvet scent that escaped Castiel’s pores, the calming aroma making Dean relax as he inhaled the warm scent deeply. Castiel looked up at the alpha, worry clear on his young features; he didn’t trust any savage but Dean looked like he did so the only thing Castiel had to do was trust in Dean and everything would be okay.

“When are we leaving here?” Castiel asked trying his best to seem as hopeful as he knew Dean wanted him to be, but lately all the hope he had was fueled by Dean’s desire to accomplish something that was unattainable.

Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair “it is a few hours ride on horse and the time will stretch longer if we go on wagon” Dean thought about it a bit, he didn’t want to get stuck driving the wagon during the night especially with Castiel who was defenseless in case of an attack from the rebels, a horse ride to and from the native’s village would be preferred but if a storm hit the wagon would have been the better choice “I will call for a carriage from the main house, it is safer and faster” Dean got up from the bed only to be pulled down again.

Castiel looked up at the alpha, fear in his eyes as he spoke with a broken voice “do not leave me”

Dean shook his head and bent down to kiss the omega’s warm forehead “some of the men are working outback, they are building a fence to keep the ox from wondering off I will make them call for the carriage, my plan was never to leave you here”

“May I wait in the living area, then?” the omega practically begged as his fear of being alone grew as his sickness took a tighter hold on him. It was strange, the feelings he would get of being overly attached, overly dependent of the alpha and the strangest thing was the hormonal urges he was too afraid to ask for.

“I would have preferred you stay here, but if that makes you feel better then you can wait in the living area” the alpha helped Castiel get off the bed, carrying him when he saw the lack of strength the omega had when trying to hold his own self vertical. The alpha sat him on one of the more cushioned couches before walking out to find the closest field worker.

~*~

“How much longer?” Castiel whined. He was going crazy with the motion sickness he was being struck down with, his whole body felt tingly and the sweat that covered his body made it all the more uncomfortable.

“I am sorry, Cas but it will take a bit longer to get there than I had previously expected” Dean held the omega in the most delicate embrace he could manage, trying to hold him still so that the sway of the carriage wouldn’t be as violent to the nausea that bubbled in his stomach “I was talking to Ellen the day she came over, she gave me a recipe for some biscuits… she said they would help with the nausea-”

Castiel lifted a hand to his mouth the minute Dean had mentioned food, trying to hold back the contents that threatened to erupt out his mouth “I am sorry” Dean said, feeling horrible for even opening his mouth. He soothed the omega, bringing him closer and lying him down, head on Dean’s lap so he could get more rest and he didn’t wake until the carriage halted at their destination.

Dean woke him with a light nudge, a hand sliding down Castiel’s cheek, caressing his soft skin causing the omega to open his eyes. He helped him off the carriage then carried him the rest of the way through the thick tree infested wood. The witchdoctor lived a few miles away from his village in the more forest thick area where the only dirt road was miles away. The same road they had traveled on and Dean wasn’t worried, he had come here before, he had felt the positive ambient that surrounded this place yet his pace never slowed. He wanted to know how to save Castiel as soon as possible and even after his arms became tired and his feet began to blister from the lack of socks on his feet, his pace never differed from the one he had started with.

The alpha felt an immense glee as he saw the hut not even twelve feet away from where he walked with the omega in his arms. He really wished he had a machete to cut a new path through the tangled vines that blocked a straight path to the native’s house but he kept on the path making sure not to stray. As he stepped right in front of the hut a gentle breeze blew their way, the jingling of a decorative chime was herd and out walked an old native with white hair and wise eyes that signaled him inside. Dean followed suit, walking into the small wooden structure through a beaded passage that clanked as the beads crashed into each other. The alpha placed Castiel on a woven hammock that was attached to either side of the hut for a chance to explain what he was after but the old alpha only raised his hand and stared at the omega.

“I know why you have come looking for me, and old man that can conger up any remedy” Dean stayed silent as the old native studied both him and the omega “that so called omegas medic you took your mate too knows nothing about omegas and you know this, so why did you take him there?” the old man asked in disbelief.

“I thought-” Dean tried.

“Always listen to your gut, it will lead you to the right path and you listened well when it told you to bring him to me… your omega isn’t sick he is expecting” the old alpha explained.

“Expecting what?” The younger alpha asked, a little in shock of what that might mean.

Castiel’s face lit up and he sighed, feeling all the weight in the world roll off his tired shoulders “I am pregnant” he told Dean “but, my first pregnancy… I thought… it was different, I knew I was expecting, why did I not sense it this time?”

“Each pregnancy is different from the last, and you were both going through a period of grief which can alter your senses and emotions. Something as obvious as another pregnancy may not be sensed or even acknowledged and then with hyphen emotions which is obvious you two are going through even now it’s not something you two even dare to think about”

“Then he does not have anemia?” Dean asked hopeful for a misdiagnosis.

“Anemia? No, but the boy is starving for nutrients the little one is taking for him or herself” the old alpha explained.

Dean sighed “thank god” he said, already feeling immense happiness being injected into him

“I’ll give you two a minute to wallow in the news” the old native smiled as he walked out of the hut.

Dean turned over to look at the omega who had tears in his eyes, he kneeled in front of him burring his head in the omega’s lap, arms wrapping around his slim waist as Castiel hunched over, an arm wrapping around Dean’s head as the other massaged Dean’s neck and shoulders, his dry lips pressing a heavy kiss to Dean’s scalp as tears freefell straight from his tick eyelashes and dissipated into Dean’s dirty blond hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter :) plz tell me what you think, if you like, if you don't like, if it's hard to follow idk whatever it is you think XD and again you can ask any question you may want I will answer   
> And have a great day/night!!!


	27. A Long Ways Away

   Dean couldn’t bring himself to let go of the fifteen year old boy who not long ago was the dream of safety every solder kept with him clung tight against his chest. That blue eyed omega that seemed able to only see the kindness and purity in someone even if those specific traits had no residence in that particular soul, yet he gave chances of redemption like you give sweets to children- in secret and in handfuls- it was clear neither he nor Castiel wanted to part away from each other but even then the alpha ripped himself from Castiel who looked at him with sorrow and asking- no- begging to be taken with him as Dean had promised but the old alpha was right, there was no way he could truly take care of Castiel without his help. Castiel kept his eyes on him, half whining as he clung tightly to Dean’s arms.

“I will be back soon to check on you” Dean tried locking eyes with the omega but Castiel kept his face low, eyes no longer on the alpha but on the faltering shine of Dean’s black shoes that had become completely engrossed in mud and pebbled earth “Cas” Dean tried swaying those deep blue eyes towards him with a more velvet sound to his deep voice but Castiel only lowered his face more. The alpha sighed rubbing a hand on Castiel’s soft arm when there was no response he tried pulling away to only be stopped. Castiel had caught both his arms, teeth bare and eyes pleading for him to be taken away from this isolated area.

“Please do not go” Castiel tried holding back tears; he wanted to get better but at what cost, certainly not this, he didn’t want to have to stay here while Dean was elsewhere or better yet for Dean to leave him, the alpha was probably just placing this as an excuse to get rid of him “why can I not go home with you? I want to go home, Dean” the omega practically clawed at his feet to let him go back home with Dean, to where he belonged.

“Cas, you cannot…” The omega folded himself into Dean’s arms, fighting against that little fire inside him that roared inconsolably for a fight to gain passage to Dean’s side “you will be better here… and it is just going to be for a few weeks” he tried consoling the omega although he was pretty sure he was trying to sway himself into actually going through with this and leaving his omega here… not that the older alpha was opposed to Castiel staying here, or that he gave Dean a feeling of un-trust it was the thought of leaving Castiel here instead of taking him back home under _his_ protection, under _his_ warmth and beside _him_ “it is better if you stay here… I will be back tomorrow-”

“Then why not take me with you and we can come here tomorrow” he pleaded, eyes darting up at the alpha, searching for any sign that he was getting through to the alpha.

At that the white haired alpha stepped in, he patted a hand on the omega’s back as reassurance and a stretch at giving comfort and trust “it is dangerous to be traveling at all in this time of war, besides you are not well to be traveling from north to south then east to west it is better if you stay, rest yourself and gain the strength you need to be able to share it with your unborn child”

Castiel’s heart swelled at the mention of the little life that was growing inside him, he sank in deeper into the alpha’s embrace and nuzzled into Dean’s chest taking in the alpha’s earthy scent that filled his senses with a herbal blast like taste. He could practically feel the spicy cold of mint burst in his mouth, the rough barky texture of Dean’s blistered and worked hands. He could see the rouge of petals scarce beneath Dean’s toned skin. Dean was all earth, Castiel could see it on every freckle that ran tracks across his cheeks, back, shoulders, legs… he could see it in every blend of color that stained his hair from enriching brown to crisp gold like the wheat in full harvest, the way his eyes contained every hue of green, patches of blue and sunshine gold whenever that father sun reached in to envelop those emerald spheres, even the way he spoke was deep like the pits of the ocean and essential like a beautiful waterfall.

Dean ducked his head to kiss the omega on the top of his head; the omega sniffled once to put on a show then tore himself from Dean, giving him a comprehensive smile “you will be here tomorrow? First thing in the morning?”

“No, I will be here when the sun is at its highest in the sky and all flowers have closed in on themselves for protection, but sure enough when the birds sing to each other and group together in the branches above” the alpha looked up at the darkening sky above, loving the way the sky was divided between sparkling stars and wispy clouds that still held hues of orange and red. He looked once more towards the hopeful omega; blue eyes weak and starving for affection. The alpha brought him into his arms once again, tracing with the tip of his nose over the omega’s, teasing him with the simple fact of being so close yet not close enough.

Castiel whined at the irritation of having Dean pull back every time he tried to close the space between them, he wanted to punch the alpha for his humorless teasing “Dean” the omega protested, huffing out in frustration. Dean laughed a bit under his breath then closed the distance between him and the omega. Soft lips pressed against chapped ones as Castiel stood there on Dean’s feet, trembling and scared to press the kiss any further. Dean finally pulled away to see the pleased smile Castiel had plastered on his lips.

“I will see you tomorrow” Dean promised and with that he turned towards the carriage looking back once more to find Castiel’s face smiling warmly at him.

“I will be waiting” Castiel countered, smiling big even though his heart ached at the distance that would separate them for who knew how long.

~*~

   Weeks had passed by slowly and every day became more and more agonizing. The days had become an inferno out where the sun had direct contact with the earth and Castiel was glad for his stay under the cooler canopy of woodland trees that surrounded the hut. Light rain would present itself at random times and cool the heated earth and both Diablo and Castiel welcomed the cool breeze the woods exhaled.

Every day Castiel was being pushed to the limits of what he could and couldn’t digest, the old man both tested him and helped him when it came to his health; every day he would ground down a series of herbs, crushing them into a fine powder he later pinched into a milk and honey blend that was practically the only thing that stayed in his system besides some fresh fruits and some raw vegetables. At first Castiel hadn’t trusted the old alpha, he didn’t trust anyone who wasn’t Dean in any case but it turned out that prejudging someone based on their status was not a Christian thing to do- or that’s what his father would say anyways- the old man was kind and treated him like an equal, he didn’t have any family or friends, well that’s what Castiel gathered anyways because the only people who came to visit where people who needed help with a cleansing or luck. They would come looking for charms or medicine and would repay him with goods that he would end up giving to the omega.

Dean would come almost every morning to check up on him and they would talk about what was happening on Dean’s side; Maggie was beginning to teethe and Sam was growing crazy in love with his little girl, Michael had accepted his role as the mother after the postpartum depression had finally exited his system but he was still not allowed to have alone time with Maggie not without supervision, John had finally made contact although he was said to not be returning anytime soon and both Lucifer and Adam had set a date for their wedding.

Castiel sat on the hammock impatiently waiting for Dean to return “He has not come yet, when will he get here?” Castiel asked a bit irritated at the old native who he now knew as Diablo. Castiel was anxious to go back home, he had been here over four weeks and he was itching to go back home with his alpha, not that he hated it here or that Diablo was rude or anything it was just that his home was beside his alpha and nothing could ever change that.

“Calm yourself, little one, he will be here like he always is” the old man was standing over an indoor fire, a pot of milk began to boil and bubble, hissing as the bubbles exploded into the air and creamy milk sprayed over the burning wood and ash.

Castiel sat on the hammock, wrapped in a woven blanket with colorful shapes and edgy designs as he shivered from the cold that creped inside as rain sprayed outside, cooling the earth from the hot weather from days prior “do you think I am healthy enough? strong enough to go home?”

“Are you scared? You should not be, you are strong but you mustn't push yourself and remember to keep taking the vitamins and drink as much calcium as you can” the old man who was now huddled next to the fire took in hand the cool part of the pot, spilling out the bubbling milk into a clay cup and blowing away the steam that rose from it as he pinched in the vitamin powder he had been giving Castiel. Diablo stood and handed the omega the cup, a warm smile on his wrinkly face “you are strong enough, and I understand your anxiety to head back home” he laughed, dark eyes soft and warm at the mention of a home.

The omega smiled, taking in the sweet smell that wafted towards him from the now cooling milk “honey?”

“That sweet tooth of yours… yes it has honey” the alpha smiled again, taking his seat by the fire once again.

The omega took a sip from the sweet smelling liquid, his whole body shuddered as the warmth of the creamy milk passed through his body and pooled in his belly. He purred at the wonderful feeling that warmed his fingers and curled his toes. Castiel gulped at the hot honey’d milk, feeling his mouth burn and his stomach swell.

“Be careful!” Diablo called out, taking the cup away from the omega whose eyes where wide open in surprise.

Castiel huffed out the hot air from his mouth and stuck out his burned tongue “sorry” he smiled.

“You are still a child” the old man worried “you do not have to drink it all at once” Castiel only shook his head and fell back into the entrapping hammock to rest for a while until Dean came.

~*~

   The omega woke to the sound of voices and the soft pitter patter of water droplets drooping off each three leaf. Castiel sniffed at the air, waking up completely as the scent of Dean began poking into the hut, wrapping itself around Castiel. The omega practically jumped off the hammock, his feet entangling in the woven webs that held the contraption together causing the omega to fall on his face, Dean was there in a heartbeat. The jingling of wooden beads erupting from the entrance as the alpha threw them aside to gain entrance.

“Cas, are you okay?” Dean took the omega in his arms and carefully untangled his feet from the hammock.

“Dean” Castiel heart jumped in excitement as Dean held him possessively tight against his chest.

“You have to be more careful, Castiel” Dean scolded.

“Are we going home now? Dean, I want to go home” he pushed, trying to pull away, feet reaching out for the ground beneath him.

“Settle down” Dean pulled Castiel closer causing a slight blush to smear on the omega’s pale face. The alpha licked his lips then ducked his head forward, pressing his lips against Castiel’s and coaxing them to open as he licked his way in. Castiel reached out to wrap both arms around Dean’s neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss that took his breath away “you taste like honey” Dean pressed the words to Castiel’s warm mouth, yes Castiel was ready to go home.

   The ride back was time consuming and Castiel spent most of his time wrapped in Dean’s arms, so he wasn’t dreading the ride but he was getting sleepy with the sway of the carriage. Dean sighed feeling his body relax- finally- after all those weeks of restless sleep, a silent house and a cold bed. Dean kissed Castiel’s forehead, a hand running over the small bump that was now becoming Castiel’s abdomen.

~*~

   Castiel fought against the sleep that threatened to take over his conscious mind and Dean’s gentle caresses to his thick dark hair wasn’t making it any easier to stay awake, in fact it swayed him into the sleep he was dreading. He wanted to be awake when they got home, he wanted Dean to show him the nursery he had been going on about, he wanted to help Dean finish it and put everything in its place. He was finally heading home and he wanted to do so many things when he arrived. He thought about it with such glee that he hadn’t even realized when sleep finally took a hold of him.

Dean hadn’t meant to wake him as he carried him out of the carriage, but Castiel sprung to life as Dean stepped both feet on the ground. He stared at the alpha’s green eyes for a bit trying to remember what Dean was doing here, why wasn’t he in the hut? Castiel looked around, familiarizing the scenery. Beautiful willows blowing gently in the soft breeze and only a few bluebonnets remained erect as other wild flowers took the ground that now belonged to them. The farm house had changed a bit but its welcoming presence had remained intact greeting the omega with its stronger structure.

“There is someone waiting for you inside” Dean smiled, finding it funny how Castiel had woken up in such heat all the while taking in his surroundings with such hunger.

“Who?”

“You will just have to see” Dean carried the omega inside, kicking at the door for it to open at that same moment a loud pop burst from inside, the sound of water spilling on the wooden floors followed and Dean’s annoyed face “here we go again”

“Cassie!” a familiar voice greeted. Castiel’s eyes catching on a very feminine blond who was elegantly dresses in one of his dresses and bonnet- of course it just had to look better on her- before taking in the sight of Gabriel who was busy gulping down large amounts of red wine at the woman’s side.

“Gabriel” Castiel voiced out feeling both extremely excited and a bit miserable at the sight of that woman at Gabriel’s side “who is she?”

“She is my wife, her name is Jessica” he announced all smiley like it was okay to just announce that without having informed him first, informed him who he had married when he had decided to decline John’s proposal.

“Why?” Castiel asked as lifeless and dry as he could.

“Cas…” Dean shook his head “please mop that wine off the floor” he told Gabriel as he placed Castiel back on the floor.

Suddenly Jo stepped out of the kitchen a childish smile on her face “Jo” Castiel smiled back. Joanna came close hugging the omega tightly.

“I’m so glad you’re back, God! This guy was like a walking corpse you can still see the bags under his eyes from not sleepin’” she huffed “you just have to see how he arranged the baby’s room, he picked out a crib an everything and my mama is knitting a blanket for the little one” she smiled pressing a hand to his belly, her eyes traveled up to Dean pushing him forward.

“Oh yes the room…” he turned towards Castiel his face flushed “…do you want to? See the room I mean” Castiel nodded and accepted the alpha’s arm as he moved them forward up the stairs.

   The room had been refurnished with new wallpaper, dark metal sconces that decorated the walls and held new pale candles that will light up the room when the baby comes. Chestnut furniture was spaced out among the room and a single moses all wrapped in white furled cloth and lace bows was pushed back against a wall, on top of a chest of drawers was a vase with fresh flowers of a thousand colors. Castiel walked inside the room inspecting every teddy bear and white ribbon to find an old rocking horse that had seen a fair amount of rough play hidden behind a wooden chest and nightstand that held a single oil lamp. He tugged the wooden horse out from its hiding place and examined its many scratches and stains.

“Is this yours?” Castiel asked the alpha who was standing right at the entrance with the rest of who had gathered to greet him on his day back.

Dean’s eyebrows lifted as if acknowledging the question, lips forming a deliberate o as he stepped inside the room “yesss- I can take it out if you want, it is old and rough around the edges-”

“No, I like it” he smiled as he approved every little detail Dean had picked out for the nursery. He sighed feeling engrossed with happiness, he was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like :D it has been a while I know and I'm sorry I've just been overwhelmed with summer and work and being lazy XD but chapter 27 is here! Plz comment what you think, if you like it and ask anything you would like to know.  
> And I wish you all a wounderful day/night.


	28. Flowers Grow In September

“Dean…” Castiel poked at what seemed like Dean’s form in the pitch black of their room and by what Castiel could make out Dean was face down on the bed, snoring like there was no tomorrow “Dean? Dean, are you awake?” he pressed a bit louder, lightly shaking at Dean’s shoulders.

“Yeah, yeah ‘m up” the alpha groaned as he shifted in bed trying to maintain awake although losing the battle to the warmth and comfy darkness of sleep.

Castiel sucked on his teeth feeling a bit irritated with the alpha “Dean!” he raised his voice.

The alpha startled awake, shaking sleep off and almost jumping off the bed “Cas?”

“Dean, I have cravings” Castiel revealed, urging the alpha to care for his need.

“ _What_?... oh, yes of course” Dean leaped off the bed to turn on the oil lamp that sat on the nightstand beside them. His whole body yearning to crawl back next to Castiel’s warm body but he pushed forward walking out of the room to only realize he had no idea what the omega had cravings for. Feeling both stupid and sleepy he walked back into the room looking up at Castiel’s amused face “I have no idea what you want” the omega smiled at the alpha, shaking his head and patting the bed beside him.

“It is not that kind of craving” Castiel felt his whole body heat up with embarrassment and Dean’s whole body woke in an instant, his full attention now on the warm omega that sat entangled in the covers of their bed.

“Oh” Dean raised a brow, shutting the door behind him and stalking up to the bed to then crawl into it. Dean settled himself between Castiel’s legs, pulling him down by his ankles “What kind of craving do you have then?” he asked towering over the omega, green eyes set on sky blue ones that looked up at him with want. He loved how swollen Castiel’s belly was at six months, loved the swell of Castiel’s chest. His breasts where small and round and fit perfectly under one hand and more than anything he loved that distinct light that gleamed within Castiel’s perfect blue eyes.

Castiel hooked his legs around Dean’s hips as the alpha groped and kissed at his chest, his hands roaming around his body to find the ends of his night gown so that he could remove it from the omega’s warm body. When he finally managed to pull the soft fabric of clothing off of Castiel’s round body he hustled to remove his own with Castiel’s fumbling fingers as aid. Dean searched for a pillow, dragging it down without glancing at it once, his eyes to focused on the omega’s flushed face to even acknowledge it as he lifted Castiel’s hips and pushed the pillow under him. Castiel pulled the alpha to him, their mouths colliding with one another, sharing a single breath as Dean pressed himself fully against the omega. The alpha could feel the light presses their child made against his mother’s belly as it pushed and fought for room, he could feel him moving on his abdomen as he was pressed tightly against Castiel.

Castiel groaned and Dean smiled, ducking his head to suck on one of Castiel’s swollen breasts causing Castiel to buck his hips “ _Dean_ …”

“Cas, you have yet to answer me” Dean pressed, peppered kisses down Castiels chest following the curve of his abdomen as one hand traveled between the omega’s thighs to take hold of the omega’s hard member; his fingers wrapping tightly around Castiel’s length, stroking it with gentle tugs.

The alpha licked his lips in want, letting go of the omega’s glistening cock with one final tug then sucked two fingers into his mouth, savoring the sweet taste of Castiel on his fingertips. He licked his tongue in between the two digits making them all wet and slick then pulled both digits out of his mouth with a wet pop. The alpha rubbed both fingers against the omega’s tight hole pushing one inside, prepping the omega and stretching him wide.

Castiel moaned in pleasure as Dean pumped both fingers into him, hitting that sweet spot inside him that made him gasp for air. His heart accelerated, his breath quickened and his soft keens and moans became louder as his body buzzed with electric pleasure.  
“Dean, Dean… I want you to make love to me” the dark haired young man cried out from under his alpha, body squirming as he held himself together with arms wrapped around Dean’s shoulders. The alpha retorted with a possessive growl onto the omega’s sweaty hair and Castiel gave an affirmative whine as he pressed himself further onto Dean’s skilled fingers.

Dean removed both fingers from the omega’s slick hole to guide his cock, pressing his hips forward. The alpha rolled his hips with each thrust, hitting the younger man’s prostate each time and drawing a rewarding moan that made Dean’s alpha purr. The older man continued his assault, pressing himself flat against the alpha. Castiel pushed at Dean harshly when he began to feel the pressure of his weight pressing the small pup up towards his lungs.  
The alpha stilled, looking deep into Castiel’s pained eyes “are you alright?”

Castiel shook his head “I cannot… breathe” the omega panted. Dean nodded, climbing off the omega and helping the younger man to turn on his side. He then took the pillow from underneath Castiel’s hips and placed it so that it would support his extremely large abdomen. Castiel lay there clutching the pillow tightly against his chest, body not forgetting to remind him about the pressing need of release.

Dean fell behind the omega all the while roaming the young man’s body with hungry eyes “You are a sight for sore eyes, you know that?” Dean placed a kiss to the omega’s shoulder, hot breath making Castiel shutter and grow chicken skin all over as the alpha nuzzled the back of his neck.

“I am fat” Castiel blushed while trying to hide his face behind the fluffy white pillow.

“What is wrong with that?” the alpha sucked and nibbled on Castiel’s soft skin leaving behind a trail of red-violet bruises on his shoulders and neck. He had a hand snaked between the omega’s slick thighs and another hand under Castiel, holding him closer to him. 

“You d-don’t underst-tand” he stammered with great impatience “ _Dean_ ”

“You look breathtaking to me” the alpha whispered into his ear, bringing a warm smile to the omega’s pink lips. Dean lifted one of Castiel's warm thighs and placed it over his own for the time being. Dean’s erect cock pocked at Castiel’s slick underside as he tried placing himself as best he could in this more-or-less odd position they were experimenting with. He could feel all the blood in his body pool at the tip of his cock and the veins that surrounded the tissue pulsed with a maddening heat that made every slight rub against Castiel’s slick hole feel like he would be thrown over the edge.

Castiel had both arms wrapped tightly around the pillow, suffocating it against his chest and clawing at it with short nails as he panted and shuddered from all the teasing. The cool air of September brushed against their heated skin, the beating of their heart echoing throughout their body and sweat trickling down their bodies as Dean buried his face in the crook of Castiel’s neck. His mouth latching on to the sensitive points in Castiel’s clammy neck to produce electric shocks that ran straight to his sensitive girth. Dean pushed his hips against Castiel, pressing his cock into the tight warm pucker of Castiel’s ass. Pressure built with every thrust, the alpha’s knot catching on Castiel’s rim as it began to inflate. The squeaking of the mattress echoed throughout the room coming to a halt as both came with immense force. Dean stayed still, stuck behind Castiel’s heaving body, trying to catch his breath as he emptied his load into the warmth that surrounded his inflated knot.

“He is moving” Castiel panted as he spoke, eyes studying the odd ways little extremities poked through his enormous belly. Dean wrapped his arms around his mate, breathing in that sweet scent that belonged purely to the omega as he lifted his head to try and look over Castiel’s slim shoulders.

Dean smiled and placed a hand flat against the omega’s swollen abdomen “what if _he_ is female?” he purred feeling proud of the little human growing inside his spouse.

“It does not matter, as long as it is alive and well” Castiel lay a hand beside Dean’s, flinching as the baby kicked harshly at his ribs.

Dean whined, feeling at fault for agitating the pup within Castiel’s womb “You know I love you” he looked Castiel in the eye, emptying his heart out with one look as he apologized with a worried look on his face.

“I love you too, Dean” Castiel smiled, bringing one of Dean’s hands up to his lips, placing a soft kiss on his rough palm.

~*~

   Adam dressed himself in a light blue dress, a corset fastened tightly around his waist underneath and short bloomers that rode over his round ass. He hooked pearl earrings on each earlobe and a hand-me-down hair clip with embedded sapphires and polished diamonds. The omega pursed his lips as he smeared rouge over them, tracing circles over them with two delicate fingers in front of a colossal mirror that decorated his room. He patted pouter over his already light skin, covering small blemishes and light imperfections that erupted from his pubescent skin. Adam pinched his cheeks numerous times to bring out the pink of his natural blush, he wanted the alpha to look at him in awe, he wanted Lucifer to really look at him without age getting in the way.

The young omega had just turned fourteen, he was ripe and ready for the taking and he was ready for the commitment he would have to make when he wed Lucifer but it seemed that the alpha saw him more like a child than his soon to be mate. A knock at the door ripped his attention from the immature little boy he saw in his reflection, he wondered if that was what Lucifer always saw when he looked at him. When he studied him with those light blue eyes of his that always seemed to be on him, he probably thought him a fool…

A rough voice called from the partly open door “Adam, may I come in?” Lucifer asked, pushing the door a bit more to poke his head in.

The omega nodded at the sight of the blond alpha “yes” he responded, puling the fabric of the dress bellow his shoulders to try and seem more appetizing to the older alpha. Adam bit his bottom lip from habit as he welcomed the alpha into his room.

“There was another letter from your father that came in this morning” the alpha took the letter out from his coat pocket “thought you might want to read it”

“What does it say?” the young boy perked up as he stood from the bench he had placed in front of the mirror.

“I do not know, it is still sealed for you to open…” he said handing the letter to Adam “I know last time you were upset because Sam got to read it before you”

Adam looked at the letter in wonder, a smile plastered on his face as he held the battered envelope in his small hands “He is the second oldest… and he is an alpha, so I understand if he got to read it before me”

“Just because he is an alpha does not mean he is more important than you” Lucifer tried explaining.

“For father it is, he is not an evil man but he is old fashioned… says I am the apple of his eye but I am sure he is lying” Adam explained fully focused on opening the letter, sharp nails and long canines tearing at it with frustration. Lucifer hummed a laugh under his breath as the younger boy fought with the sealed paper Adam had stretching apart. The envelope finally ripped, the letter slipping out through the cracks of what used to hold it in secret and Adam took it in hand, snatching it from the air before it landed on the floor to unravel it and read the cursive handwriting that awaited him.

“What does it say?” Lucifer asked a bit curious.

Adam looked up at the alpha, blue eyes wide in shock “he is coming home” he whispered a bit out of breath “He is coming home!” he yelled a smile on his lips.

~*~

“You should not be out here” Dean leaned on one of the thin porch columns that had been sanded out months ago to prevent any injuries that splinters might cause.

The omega sat on the top of the porch stairs, a woven blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a cup of warm milk in his hands keeping his body warm from the chilly September air. The terrain was soaked in light rain from the morning’s storm and the sky was fogged and gray, no sun in the horizon. Castiel looked up at Dean smiling at him with a tempting grin and a blush on his handsome face. Dean only shook his head, forgetting about his earlier words and situating himself behind his mate to wrap his strong arms around him.

“What are you doing to me?” Dean purred, rubbing his face behind Castiel’s head.

“Driving you insane, hopefully” he smiled cheekily as he rested his body against Dean’s.

The alpha raised a brow “if it starts to rain, no if it starts to drizzle we are heading inside, you understand me?” he said firmly.

Castiel turned to look at his alpha, searching for any signs of malice and smiled when he only found the righteous man he had married “yes, alpha” he purred, taking Dean’s plump lips and kissing him heatedly. Castiel pushed the alpha onto his back as he rolled on to his stomach to face the alpha and deepen the kiss. Dean took the cup of warm milk from Castiel’s hands, placing it aside to then roam his hands over the curve of the omega’s defined back. Dean pinned Castiel under him as he kissed him deeply, his tongue sliding into Castiel’s warm mouth as the omega pushed back, his body heaving as he laughed at Dean’s willingness to accommodate his every need.

“Dean, Dean we cannot do it here” he panted “Dean not here” he pushed.

Dean’s blown eyes looked at him in question, he willed his frustrated body to calm as he lifted off the wooden floor bringing Castiel up with him. He brought Castiel closer to him, kissing him with vehemence as their bodies pressed together in need for contact. Dean worked to open the door, fingers itching to roam his partner’s body as he struggled to push past the doorway with Castiel’s inciting aroma fogging up his every though.

The door closed with a rapid thud as they pushed past the living area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and sorry for taking so long XD   
> Hope you have a wonderful day/night!


	29. Unexpected Surprise

   Dean growled from the predatory position he held crouched on the ground. He could feel his fingers sinking in the cold mushy dirt impaling particles in his sharp nails and smell the crushed grass beneath his alert body. Fresh blood smeared and dripping from his chiseled chin and his green eyes wide, absorbing as much light as they could get from a dark sky.

Dark clouds swirled above him and trees surrounded his every side. The alpha looked over dark hair and blue eyes, these features so familiar to him yet he only saw red. Dean threw aside the rotting carcass of his kill, it was no longer sufficient; he needed something fresher, something more pure than the wolf he had just killed. Rain started falling in icy bits and the scatter of hooves could be heard not too far from the ground he was crouched on. The alpha started running as fast as his legs could carry him; he needed this, his mate needed this. Out of nowhere the flap of wings ringed in his ear, his eyes darted towards the next best thing. He sped up his pace; heart pumping against his tight chest as it burned with exertion, his legs and calves sore from the fast beat he was setting them on and his hands stung from the wounds inflicted by sharp teeth. Lightning struck and Dean pounced on the flightless bird that had decided to run into his path, Dean snarled as he landed over the feathered creature.

~*~

   Castiel gasped as he stood there, half his body hidden behind the open door, one hand wrapped around the golden knob as the other covered his mouth. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing and it was not like this was something new; Dean had been hunting for food lately, ever since he started having trouble standing from the immense weight on his abdomen; it was like something had just triggered his more animalistic instincts.

Dean gave him a quizzical look as he stood there smiling warmly at the omega. Feathers poking out from one corner of his mouth and peaked out from parts of his nested hair and fell over the sides of his shoulders. Dried blood stained his mouth and chin as his hand clutched onto the dead bird.

“Dean, what happened?” Castiel asked, voice heavy with worry as his eyes settled on Dean’s clawed arms and shredded clothes. He made an effort to aid the alpha as quickly as he could before clutching at his belly. Castiel whined at the harsh kick from within him and Dean immediately hurried to his side, his hands cupping the omega’s small face as his green eyes strained to catch the omega’s pained ones. Castiel instinctively bared his neck letting Dean claim him, his nose pressing against his claim mark as he inhaled the warm, buttery scent of freshly baked sweet bread that rolled off the omega’s pores.

“Do not worry, for nothing too grave occurred” he pressed softly to the omega’s marked neck.

Castiel could feel cold oozing down the side of his face and when Dean saw red rolling down his mate’s soft skin he panicked “Dean…” Castiel tried calming the alpha. He ran fingers over the side of his face, blood painting his fingertips to show the alpha “it is not mine” he assured him.

Dean stood there for a bit, studying the sound of the omega’s heartbeat and looking for any signs of open wounds; he nodded after all seemed to be in that small box he liked to call normal when it came to _his_ pregnant omega. Dean swallowing thickly as he removed his bloodied hand away from the omega’s face, kissing him once on his forehead before moving to the kitchen, one hand pressed to the small of Castiel’s back as he guided him to the small dining table to situate him comfortably in a chair.

Dean tore away to place the dead bird on a counter which prior to the blood stains and feathers was more or less clean and Castiel had to look away from the dead thing to stop himself from vomiting just in time to hear a laud sound much like metal scraping against marble which brought his attention back towards the direction he had been trying to avoid to see a sharp blade tucked in nicely within Dean’s strong grasp.

“Dean?” Castiel blue eyes where engrossed on the blade, chest heaving with anxiety and his face held a greenish hue underneath the abnormally pale that startled the alpha.

Dean looked over at the mess he had made, realizing how sickening this all must be for his pregnant mate. He couldn’t understand the thoughts that floated in his head when he started with all this madness; he couldn’t even comprehend the urge to kill prey in such an animalistic way. Dean had grown with knowledge at his side, he had been properly taught to be a knowledgeable young man, a man of power and wealth. He had a higher education than those out on the streets that killed for food; he had to behave like the intellect and not like the savage that all man feared to become.

“I apologize” he said throwing the blade back on the counter “I should have known this would not have been to your liking… pardon me…” he sprinted up towards their bedroom without another word.

Castiel wanted to cry and for a second he remembered the breath that he’d been holding within his lungs, he pushed the breath out through his mouth, biting on his lip and looking towards the dead bird. How could he have disillusioned his alpha? He had come with such a proud look on his face like he did after every catch, setting down a gift at his feet as if it was a prize and it was. Dean had fed him and taken care of him, aiding him in whichever way he could like enlacing his shoes and placing them to his feet, helping him walk whenever it seemed he could no longer stand from the enormous weight pushing down on him, helping him bathe and helping him dress, etc.

He sat there for a while sulking, listening to the softness of Dean’s heavy footsteps as they went about a random pattern upstairs. Dean came down a while after Castiel had cleaned the dried blood off his face and fingers. Dean wore a fresh button-down which’s grey-blue pattern matched the bow around his neck and crisp dress pants sat nicely on his hips. The blood was gone but that upset look in his eye never faltered even with that handsome smile tugging at his lips as he questioned what Castiel was doing.

“I am sorry” Castiel moved away from the counter, placing the dirty rag at the edge of the marble sink behind him.

Dean came to, taking Castiel in his arms and kissing down the side of his face “I should be apologizing I did not realize how unpleasant that was… still is” he said looking over at the dead bird “I will skin that outside” Castiel froze in his arms as he heard this, looking up to validate what Dean had just told him “I should not have said that” he smiled feeling uneasy at how raw and insensitive he was being.

“Dean, I want to see”

Dean’s stomach turned at the sound of those words escaping the young omega’s lips “You do not have to” he hoped that Castiel would back away from that idea and remain himself instead of acting courageous and grown like he was trying to be.

“No, but I want to or rather… I have to” he pressured feeling his nerves and hunger start to mix creating a sort of sickening nausea that felt like it was rotting out his core. He tried taming this polluting emotion that brought goose bumps all over his skin and the idea to throw up was a strong after thought. There was a strong jolt from bellow Dean’s belly as he was pressed flat against Castiel’s enlarged abdomen and the omega dug his nails into the sleeves of Dean’s button-down as the soft sound of water spilling entered Dean’s ears.

Warmth flowed out from between Castiel’s legs and all he could think about was whether or not he had been wanting to pee. It didn’t smell like urine but he was wet all over and he couldn’t pin point the area it had escaped from and what made it worse was the concerned look Dean was giving him.

“I believe I just urinated” the younger boy explained feeling a bit dumfounded by his indecency. Dean took the boy in his arms before the pain struck, making Castiel bite his tongue with its shocking intensity. He headed up the stairs, arms protectively tight around his mate as he kicked their bedroom door open, loosening the hinges that held it in place as it thrashed open.

~*~

   He had never spoken of his time at war not even when his father had returned; a ball had been thrown in his honor and yet that hardness in his body language remained even after he had become completely drowned in alcohol. John had gripped his shoulder tightly, stared at him for the longest time and shared exactly two words before the older alpha had passed out “I know” and he did. He knew about the haunting nightmares that made a man piss his pants while asleep in the safeness of his own bed, he knew about the anxiety attacks that made even the strongest person go blind for more than half an hour. A blindness so intense that everything mixed into red and continued until everything went dark. He knew about the ghosts of all the dead he killed whether he had made eye contact or not as they hid within the many dark secrets in his fragile mind, turning him insane as they whispered the flashes of the vivid dream of their death.

Those days the only thing keeping him alive where the soft words that came written within a neatly enclosed envelope. He can still remember the sweet scent that rolled off the paper and he also remembered thinking it odd that Michael’s scent was deeply imprinted in a letter that said came from a younger omega, his bride. But in time he could care less of the scent that came with his bride’s letters and he never once mentioned it he just imagined that maybe Castiel had required aid from his older brother as he wrote back to every one of Dean’s letters. Dean remembers as he numbed his nose trying to find even a hint of Castiel’s scent on the damned paper but to no avail; later he would feel stupid as he realized that enticing scent had belonged to Castiel all along. He would have it at reach at all times hiding the letters in his pockets for weeks before he could actually write back.

Then he had gotten hurt; a lost bullet in a graveyard of animated bodies as they fired at each other from one side to the other. He was hit once and he had lost his breath and the immense pain had taken him under…

“Cas, you have to breath” Dean tutored the omega as he inhaled in and out, he stopped when the omega glared at him.

Dean had Castiel’s dress pushed up past his hips, legs spread wide apart and hands wrapped around a long cloth rope that Dean had hung from the ceiling for the birth. Dean filled a small bath with steaming water splaying a towel within the bath for when the baby came.

Dean laid there beside his omega for hours, listening as Castiel huffed out pained breaths and thrashed about as the contractions became more powerful and more closely together. Dean could only hug him tighter, whispering encouraging words and try and sooth the pain that had Castiel trembling and sweating immensely. Castiel clawed at Dean’s arms when he started to push, feeling his body ready he took a deep breath before he started. Dean removed himself from beside his mate and sat in between his legs, leaving enough space to work. Castiel grabbed on to the rope that aided him in pushing as Dean pushed at his knees every time Castiel began the action. A thick vein popped out, filled with blood at Castiel’s forehead as he pushed with all his might, he shook his head letting go of the rope to try and make himself more comfortable as tears fell down his sweaty face.

“I cannot…” he gasped “it hurts too much, Dean”

The alpha felt a burning sensation behind his eyes and an itch at the back of his throat, he was so frustrated at his inability to steal his mate’s pain. Dean bit down at the clogging emotions and embraced his Cas, kissing his forehead to then place a kiss to his lips “you can, you are so strong and beautiful, you amaze me every day, you are strong enough to do this”

Castiel held on to Dean tightly as another contraction crashed into him, he whined in pain and instinctively pushed.

“You can do it, Cas” Dean guided Castiel’s hands to the rope above him “use this so I can help you with our pup” Castiel nodded as he took hold of the cloth, his chest heaving at the inability to hold on to the oxygen in his lungs for too long in cause of the excruciating pain that seemed to want to break him.

Castiel pushed again and again, his screams making Dean’s alpha whine in desperation the only light at the end of this tunnel was the sight of the top of the pup’s head that was starting to peek out.

“I see it! Cas, our pup” happiness fell over them both and Dean leaned down to place a soft kiss on one of Castiel’s thighs as he pushed them further apart. Castiel tried sitting up to glimpse in between his legs he pushed when another contraction hit and with every pained push more of the pup’s head could be seen. Finally the head was fully visible, liquids flowed out around the babes head, blood flowed mixing with the amniotic fluid and white matter covered the pup. Castiel struggled to push the baby past its shoulders but once the shoulders where out the baby slid out with Dean’s aid. He held his baby in his arms and fear struck at its purplish completion, his baby was limp in his arms, umbilical cord still attaching itself to its mother. Dean pressed the baby’s nose into his mouth as he sucked out all the fluid, mucus and white matter stuck up its nose but the baby remained immobile “no, no, no, no!” he yelled as he placed the pup back on the bed. Castiel freaked lifting off the bed to try and find what had Dean frightened out of his mind.

“Dean, what is wrong?” he pleaded.

“Nothing, nothing just…” dean ripped a piece of cloth from his clothing and tied it tightly around the umbilical cord “Just lay back down!” he yelled frustrated. Dean bent over and bit down on the cord, tearing at it with his teeth, blood spirt everywhere and with his frustration at the infant’s stillness Dean grabbed it by its feet and struck down at it with a firm hand to its backside.

“Dean!” Castiel barked in defense of his baby only to be silenced by the pup’s loud cry. Dean relaxed then, letting himself fall to the ground at the foot of the bed with his baby in hand.

Laughing faintly, Dean savored the rich sound of his baby’s cries “it is a girl, a little girl” Castiel crawled towards Dean to try and steal the infant away but decided to lay face down on the bed, watching as Dean cleaned their baby.

Castiel started to feel pain once more in his lower regions, anxiety struck and Dean scrambling to his side once again.

“Cas, are you alright?!” he exclaimed. Dean sped to place the baby in a small basket at the side of the bed rushed by Castiel’s unwavering screams of pain.

He didn’t know what to do, he searched for something that could be wrong but everything seemed normal. The afterbirth had made its way out and the only thing odd was the outstretch of Castiel’s still swollen belly. Castiel started to breathe rapidly, his body had been placed parallel to the bed once again. Dean instinctively placed a hand flat on his mate's slightly swollen belly only to feel a faint kick from inside.

There was a second baby…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy and I'm sorry for taking so long again next chapter should be up maybe a week from now 10 days tops. Don't forget to leave a comment if you'd like if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask XD and....  
> Have a great night/day XD


	30. One Part Of The Story

   Sam held Maggie in his arms, bouncing her about and raddling a toy in front of her reddened face. She was fussy and slightly irritated but Sam couldn’t bring himself to pour her a cold bath and let her sit in it, instead he removed her clothes and ran a cloth soaked in cold water over her face and chest to cool her off. Her dark brown hair was down to her small shoulders, curls bouncing loosely around her round face, eyelashes long and curled around green eyes as she smiled at the sudden cool of her body. Michael entered the nursery, a smile tugging at his dark pink lips and dark bags stained beneath his eyes. He was tired from last night’s sleeplessness, they had tried to prepare when a fever started to make itself known within the small pup but no one could really prepare for an all-nighter no matter how much coffee they’d drink. In the end Sam had let the omega sleep so that on his own he could guard his child’s dreams while both she and Michael slept.

“Where is that girl?” Michael fussed at his need for caffeine.

“That _girl_?” Sam poked, feeling his own frustration rise.

“Joanna, who else? She always takes her darling time when it comes to helping me”

“She does what she can, Michael” Sam wrapped Maggie up in a warm blanket and held her in his arms, rocking her gently.

“I know, I am sorry” he ran a hand through his dark hair “here let me hold her” Michael unfolded his arms, outstretching them for her.

A knock interrupted the exchange and Sam kept Maggie tucked in tighter against his chest “come in” he commanded giving Joanna entrance.

“I’ve brought the coffee and little mistresses bottle” she announced as she held a silver platter with said objects in her hands. She set them down on a nightstand and took Maggie’s bottle in hand to hand it to Sam.

“Joanna, would you keep an eye on Maggie while I go speak to my father?”

“Yes of course, Sam” she nodded as she took Maggie in her arms.

“And do not let her out of your sight” he urged.

Joanna huffed a laugh and nodded her understanding “yes, Sam”  
Sam scurried out of the door, dreading the fight he would have afterwards. He knew Michael hated having to be watched all the time when he was with Maggie but Sam couldn’t help want to keep his baby safe from any harm no matter where it came from.

~*~

“Charlie, where are you headed?” Ellen raised a brow at the girl who was a few sneaky steps away from scoring the outside world.

“Nowhere?” she squinted her eyes, backpedaling as if trying to figure out what else to say.

“Nowhere, huh? Okay then how ‘bout helping me skin these potatoes?” she offered with a smile on her lips as she held out a clean knife for the redhead.

“Skin potatoes? As much fun as that sounds…no thank you” she smiled.

“Okay then, cough it up, where were you headed?”

“Look, I stay here and in a few seconds master pansy ass is going to come down here yellin’ ‘bout how master Sam doesn’t let the little mistress around him, I don’t know ‘bout you but I’m tired of all the yellin’ and maybe a pipe will help me cool off”

“You own a pipe?” Ellen asked, a little disbelief in her tone as she mocked the younger beta.

“Yes ma’am, Mr. Benny carved it out for me and Daniel has his own matches and in a little while they’ll go out and make a fire in their cottage, start tellin’ stories ‘bout their omegas and ‘bout people they knew... then Mr. Alfonso will bring the booze-” Ellen waked the girl with a wet rag, splashing soapy water all over her “ah! What the hell!” she yelled trying to wipe all the water away.

“You mind your words girl! What the hell are you doing? A young beta like yourself surrounded by all those alphas?!”

Ellen always did that, worry about her, worry about Joanna, worry about her husband and worry about both Dean and Sam. She was always worried about everything and it was starting to get annoying.

“Oh! They do nothin’ to me” Charlie crossed her arms and rolled her eyes “please, can I go?”

Ellen sighed “fine but you come back with any bruises, you tell those boys they won’t live long enough to experience this upcoming snow”

Charlie laughed as she opened the door only to freeze in place as she stared out at miles and miles of white “you were saying?” she looked back at Ellen with a wild look in her eye.

The snow fell heavily outside and all eyes turned to the white November snow, it wasn’t odd for it to snow before its due time in December but it was always exiting to see the white cold as it fell from the heavens to surround everything down on earth.

~*~

“You can do it, Cas” Dean encouraged as he witnessed his partner become more and more agitated and how could he not be; the room had become colder and their first born was shrieking at the immense hunger that boiled inside her tiny stomach. Castiel huffed, It had been half an hour since the birth of their first child and Castiel’s body seemed almost incapable of continuing with a second birth, so he was tired. Exhausted as his body was being mauled by pain and soaked in heavy sweat, his entire being shook as his own nerves fed the disbelief of being incapable of continuing.

Young blue eyes stared up at the ceiling as they searched for strength within themselves. He was fighting to hold on but the pain was too excruciating it was too great for his small body. How was it that an animal so young could give birth without a simple shout? Castiel had helped so many creatures give birth and in the whole lot only human beings where known to scream at the top of their lungs while a dog, a horse or a cow would never let out a yelp but within their soulful eyes the pain was great. How was he incapable of giving birth to a child while animals could give birth to multiples? And here he was giving birth to his second child, tearful eyes and a silent shout at his lips ready to burst. He tried calming his breath, his body readjusting and hands tight around the cloth rope that hung from above ready to give a final push.

His heart beat slowly as he willed his body to push against his own desires and fear of more pain. Heavy drops of sweat tickled his face as they cascaded down to his jaw to either splash against his chest and roll down his body to soak into his dress or be whipped away by his shoulder as his arms maintained raised and hands clung to the rope. His breathing was heavy as his body came down from its overwhelming abuse and he could almost make out his baby’s tiny body through tear filled eyes as Dean pulled it up in his arms to show him their second child and a second cry so sweat to his ears accompanied the first.

“It’s a boy” he heard Dean say before he was gone.

~*~

   Dean managed to clean the baby up quickly placing it then besides his older sister in a much hurried pace. He worried at Castiel’s failure to answer his every call. Castiel was lying there body heavy, limp, lifeless on the bed and Dean became impatient. He hurried to his mate’s side, shaking him lightly to try and get a response but when he didn’t move Dean’s heart began to ache. Dean brought Castiel into his arms, wrapping the boy tightly trying to give him warmth and comfort, trying his best to wake his boy but Castiel was gone. Dean pressed his lips to Castiel’s temple and tears began to run down his cheeks. He kept still when a light pulse began to jump tick with blood; the alpha sighed, tucking his face underneath the omega’s jaw to inhale that sweet smell that belonged solely to his mate.

Dean wiped his omega clean, removing the soiled dress and replacing it with a more comfortable nightgown. He removed the sheets from under his mate and replaced them with new ones to then place Castiel in between the fresher sheets, wrapping him up in them to keep him warm. He removed all the used laundry from the room and placed it in a basket outside their room for a later time. He walked back into their room and scooped up the basket with both crying babies and carried it into the nursery. Dean sat on the floor and placed the basket between his legs as he marveled at both little beings that began to babble and wiggle out of their blankets.

Dean took his baby girl up in his arms, trying to sooth her as he glided a hand over her soft skin and hummed a lullaby.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, poking a finger close to her small mouth. She tried turning her face to suckle on his finger but he removed his hand and replaced it between her hand. He watched as her tiny fingers wrapped around his digit; she yawned and started to giggle, long gold lashes washing away the tears in her eyes as they turned a bright green.

“Dean?” a small voice called from the hall. Light, worked footsteps could be herd as they came close. Castiel was at the entrance, standing against the door frame as to not fall and a tired look on his face. he was alright.

“Come on in” Dean smiled at him, taking a hold of a rocking chair close by and dragging it next to him “come sit”

Castiel wobbled to his seat and let himself fall on the chair next to his mate, he stressed at the sound of his baby crying so he did what comes naturally. Castiel picked up his baby from the basket at his feet and rocked him in his arms.

“They look so much like you” Castiel studied his baby’s features and he was right; everything from the golden hair to the form of their toes was Dean, even the way their scent geared more towards the fresher, earthier aroma although you could debate on whether the hint of sweetness that rolled of both pups was even there.

“Really? I think they look like you” Dean smiled.

“Oh, in which way?” Castiel shook his head, unbelieving of that fact.

“The shape of their eyes and look…” Dean held up his baby girl’s hand “the shape of her nails, see how the nail takes up more space on her finger than on mine”

“You cannot tell that, can you?” Castiel took his baby’s hand in his to look at his small fingers.

“And they are utterly kissable” Dean took a hold of Castiel’s hand and pulled him close to place a kiss to his chapped lips.

Castiel pulled away when the feeling of happiness turned into regret “Is it horrible to say that I am glad you lost the fight against Sam”

“What do you mean?” Dean knitted his brows, not completely understanding what Castiel was getting at.

“When you fought against Sam for Michael, at first I thought how wonderful it was that you had lost, that it served you right for believing you were the best choice. Then I got stuck with you-“

“Stuck?” Dean clenched his jaw as rage filled his body. Castiel brought a hand to Dean's strong face, knowing Dean would never hurt him not even in a lash of fury.  
He pulled Dean close and smiled at him “that is what I thought. I thought that maybe you losing would mean I was free but I was wrong and inside I hoped I was wrong even if I did not want to admit to such a thing. I tried to act defiant, I tried to get your attention even before I was to marry you but you only had eyes for Michael”

“Cas” Dean parted his lips wanting to say something to soothe those blue eyes that looked down at him but he couldn’t find the words to explain how everything had changed. From the first day they had been introduced to this moment where he felt the happiest, everything had changed and all he wanted was to be at his side. For the rest of his life he wanted to be tied, linked, and chained up to this wonderful creature before him “you are my life, Castiel Winchester”

“Am I selfish for loving who I am; the one marked by you?”

Dean smiled up at him “I am going to keep you here with me for all eternity”

Castiel leaned down to kiss his alpha, giving himself up and letting Dean’s tongue glide within the wet cavern of his mouth. They parted to look each other deep in the eye “I am looking forward to that”

This was what Dean had yearned for when he first laid eyes on Castiel after he had escaped the battle field. When he was rescued in the snow by this amazing omega before him, when he had been forced to wed and walked into that living area; a beautiful boy dressed in white, vail covering his tear-filled face. It was strange to believe he wanted to make this person live a difficult life all because he wouldn’t open his eyes and give him a chance. How Dean wished he could turn back time and instead of running after Michael like a lost puppy he could have stolen Castiel away from anyone who would have wanted to keep him as theirs, but in the end the one who had won immense happiness was him and although every choice he made led up to this moment he really wished he could have been more docile with his mate.

“I am glad I lost too, I am glad I was trapped by you”

“Dean” Castiel blushed at Dean’s words

“I love you, Cas. I love our pups and I really hope we have more” he made a face as if asking if that were possible “you look mouthwatering when you are all round and big” Dean winked.

Castiel became red from his head all the way to his toes “I love you too, Dean”

~*~

   They wrapped themselves up in their warm bed after Dean had made supper and fed the fire place; Castiel snuggled close to Dean as he wrapped his arms around Armisael’s clothed body. His little head was wrapped in bonnet as was his twin sister Arael. Both babies had been fed, washed and dressed and now they slept soundlessly wrapped in their parent’s arms.  
Dean took a deep breath, inhaling the content scents that mixed with one another in this atmosphere he liked to call home. He smiled for the thousandth time that day then shut his eyes to fall deeply into the warmth abyss of sleep.

http://littledinoooo.deviantart.com/art/Sleep-is-a-dream-554658790

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the ending XD I will make a sequel to this story I don't know when I will start it but probably in less than a month. Don't forget to comment or leave any questions you may have and have a wonderful day/night XD  
> P.s. I drew a pic for you guys but it won't show so I left the URL ;P hope you like it.


End file.
